The houses can be friends!
by Lorrinda Michelle
Summary: Sequal to Dudleys Daughter! The kids are now out at school! And there is no evil looming in the distance, well just regular teenage evil! Rated T for some language.
1. Year 1

**Hey guys! Soo.. here's the sequel to Dudleys Daughter. The kids are now at Hogwarts! I thought I was going to take a longer break then the little short one that I did, but I don't know. Haha I really like writing ^_^ so yeah. TaDa! Anyways, enjoy.**

_Daddy,  
I bet when I told you I'd owl right away, you didn't think it was this soon! I just can't help it! It's the first night still.. I probably won't be able to mail this until after classes tomorrow. I know it's only my first night away, but I miss you! Anyways, Hogwarts is GREAT! I love it so far.. even though I've only been here such a little while. The train ride was boring! But I got to see Caroline and Aiden, so I guess it was kind of funish. When we got here, we were sorted right away. I have never been so nervous in my life! But I got put into Ravenclaw.. which is okay I guess. Except for nobody in my year I've really talked to before.. so I don't know._

_Lily got put into, get this: SLYTHERIN! Holy Merlin. No one can believe it! I think she's happy about it though; it's definitely different from anyone else in the family. I wonder how she's going be able to put up with Caydan. How about, in order to get to my common room, I have to answer a riddle. And it's different every time! If I get it wrong, then I have to wait out in the hallway till someone comes by and gets it right! Yikes! _

_How have you been? Jeez. I keep forgetting that I've only been gone for such a short time! But yeah, don't forget that you promised to owl me at least once a week! _

_But I'm going to go to bed, classes start right away tomorrow morning at nine. (And I am _so_ not a morning person!)_

_Lots of love,_

_Rayelle._

The next morning Rayelle woke before anyone in her room; she shared her room with only two other girls, Jordan Bean and Angel Lamberson. After lying in her bed for a couple of minutes, she decided to just start her day early. She climbed out of bed, and glanced out the window, noting that the sun was just beginning to shine over the mountains. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her robes from her trunk and crossed to the bathroom.

x-X-x

Rayelle stood just outside of the door to the Ravenclaw common room, frowning slightly; she looked up the corridor, then down it. Sighing she started off towards the left before hearing a shrill whistle behind her. Glancing back, she saw a pretty girl with long black hair, and a smile on her face. 'Were you heading for the Great Hall?' She asked.

Rayelle nodded, and walked towards her. 'Yeah.' She glanced back towards the left and smiled, 'I'm going in the wrong direction, aren't I?'

The girl smiled at her, 'Yeah. You've got to go down these crazy amount of stairs.' She laughed and started walking, Rayelle fell in step beside her. 'I'm Angela Chang, by the way. Fourth year.'

Rayelle smiled, 'My names Rayelle Dursley.. first year.' Chuckling to herself, 'But you probably knew that.'

Angela smiled at her, 'I guessed.' They started the climb down the dizzying flight of stairs. 'If you ever need help finding your way around, don't hesitate to ask anyone.. well except Peeves that is.' She shook her head, 'He's more of a hindrance than anything else.'

Rayelle shot her a look, 'Uh.. Peeves is the local Poltergeist. He easily spotted from the ghosts, who are _extremely_ helpful.'

'So.. stay away from Peeves. Got it!' Angela laughed.

'It takes some time to get used to. But once you know all the tri- avoid that step! Its broken or something.' Rayelle hopped over the step, and groaned.

'How in Merlin were you able to tell _that_ step apart from all the others?' Rayelle asked, glaring at the steps in front of her.

Smiling slightly, Angela laughed. 'I've stepped through it enough that that step in particular has become my worst enemy.' The girls finally reached the end of the stairs. 'Okay. So. Just follow this corridor to the main set of stairs, and go all the way down. Once you hit the main floor, take the first right, and the doors to the Great Hall will be right in front of you!' Angela smiled at Rayelle, 'But mind how long your on certain steps, they tend to change!'

Rayelle gulped, 'Thanks!' And gave a quick wave to the older Ravenclaw, as she raced down the hallway in the opposite direction. Walking towards the stairwell, Rayelle glanced down to see two different sets of stairs moving. She bit her lip, and started down.

Before she knew it, she was safely at the bottom. Letting out a sigh of relief, Rayelle went right first chance she got, and was greeted by two large doors. Stepping in front of them, they opened wide. Rayelle smiled, and walked into the room.

She stood, taking in the four tables, and the magical ceiling above her before crossing to the table Lorcan Scamander sat at. Sitting next to him, she sighed. 'I had forgotten you were in Ravenclaw till just now.' She said, smiling at the blonde.

Lorcan grinned at her, 'Yup! Take after my mum!' He laughed, and reached for more bacon. 'Come on Rayelle, eat up!'

Rayelle was dishing herself some eggs, when she asked, 'How is Aunt Luna? I didn't get to really see her this summer.'

'Yeah, well, we were off looking for a Dewed.' At Rayelles look, he shrugged. 'Don't ask me! I just go along with it. It's fun if nothing else.' The pair laughed and continued talking until the small man from the night before, Professor Flitwick, stopped in front of them.

'Hello Lorcan, Rayelle. Rayelle, I'm the head of Ravenclaw house. So if you ever have a problem, or anything, my door is always open.' He smiled at the girl, then handed her a piece of parchment. 'This is your schedule for the first part of the year.' He smiled at her, 'And welcome to Hogwarts.'

Rayelle looked down at her schedule while he walked off. 'I have potions first. With.. Slytherin!' She looked up, a smile on her face.

Lorcan looked over her shoulder. 'Well.. so after you leave the hall, take a right, opposite of the stairs. Just go all the way down the corridors till you're in the dungeons.' He took a bite of his bacon. 'Seeing as it's your first class you should be in the first classroom; Professor Wertz is really cool. You'll like him.'

Lorcan just stood up to leave, 'Oh yeah. Uh.. there should be a map on the back of your schedule, it'll change after each class. Just follow the arrows; it'll take you to your next class.' He grabbed his bag. 'I've got transfiguration, so I got to get going.' He took a few steps away, and then snapped. 'Oh, and 'Elle, make sure you learn the castle. After the first week, your map disappears.'

Rayelle smiled at him. 'Thanks Lorcan!' She called after him. Glancing down, she flipped her schedule over to study the map.

x-X-x

'Umpf!' Rayelle had been following her map, when she ran right into somebody. 'Oh my Godric! I am so sor-' She looked up into a pair of smiling silver eyes. 'Scorpious?'

'Hey, Dursley.' He smiled at her. 'What are you doing down this way?'

'Um.. potions?' Rayelle bit her lip.

'Well then, your almost there!' Scorpious looked behind him, 'First years, are right around the corner. First room on your left.'

Rayelle smiled at him, and held up her schedule. 'I know, I've got a map.' She giggled.

'Oh. Right. I knew that.' He cleared his throat. 'Well.. I've got to get going. See you Dursley.' Rayelle waved, and kept walking. She just rounded the corner when she was pulled into a hug.

''Elle!' She knew that voice. It belonged to her cousin, and best friend, Lily. 'I feel like I haven't seen you in _forever!'_

Rayelle laughed, and stepped back. 'I saw you last night, at dinner.' She laughed, and linked arms with her cousin. 'How's being a Slytherin treating you? Better yet, how's Zabini been?'

Lily opened her mouth at the same time the doors opened to reveal a tall, dark haired man. 'You may enter.' The girls glanced at each other, before following the rest of the class inside. 'Sit, wherever you wish. Please, try to mix houses though.'

Rayelle and Lily sat at the same table as Angel Lamberson, and Jesse Smith. Rayelle was just pulling out some parchment when the Professor spoke up. 'No need for anything today.' He looked around the room, staring at each student before speaking again. 'I am Professor Wertz, the Potions Master. Today, we will be getting to know each other, and I will be handing out your texts.'

As he went around handing out the books, 'We will start at the front of the class.. you there..' pointing at Zabini. 'Who are you? Which house? And tell me something about yourself.'

Zabini smiled, 'Well sir, my names Caydan Zabini. Im in Slytherin, and I'm a pureblood.' He smirked.

Professor Wertz stopped walking, and looked at the young man, his eyebrows raised. 'Do I look like I care what your blood status is?' When Caydan just looked at him, he shook his head in frustration. 'Something about yourself boy! Like.. I don't even know.' He pointed at Lily. 'Speak.'

'Well. I'm in Slytherin. My name's Lily Potter. And..' She shrugged, 'Ironically enough, I'm allergic to lilies.'

Professor Wertz just looked at her, 'Are you really?' When Lily nodded, his face broke into a grin 'Now that is interesting. Allergic to lilies. HA!' Shaking his head he pointed to Jesse.

'Um.. I'm Jesse Smith.' Smith cleared his throat, 'Uh I'm in Slytherin as well.. and I'm.. a Virgo?' Wertz pursed his lips, and nodded before pointing to Patrick Patil.

After class Rayelle and Lily stood in front of the Great Hall comparing schedules. 'I've got History of Magic with Hufflepuff next.' Lily said. Rayelle looked at her cousin's schedule then her own.

'I've got Charms. But I'll see you in Lunch!' Looking at her schedule, 'Then I've got the rest of the day off until.. tonight?'

'Tonight? You have a class tonight?' Lily looked at her schedule. 'Oh.. it's Astronomy. Well that makes sense.' Lily smiled and looked at her schedule. 'Hey! I've got that one with you too!' She laughed, 'I'll see you at Lunch.' She called out before walking off.

Rayelle flipped over to her map, and started following the path. 'You know 'Elle, it would help if you looked up and watched where you were going.' A quiet, mocking voice said from behind her.

Rayelle turned around, and grinned when she saw James. 'Jamie!'

Grimacing, 'Please, don't call me Jamie!' He shook his head. 'Here I'm called James. Nothing else, okay?' Rayelle pouted and looked at him. Grinning, he pulled on her hair. 'So where you off too, Red?'

Rayelle smiled at him, 'Charms.'

'Well have fun 'Elle. I gotta run, got to be up at Divination in five minutes.'

'Bye _Jamie!' _James sent a mock glare her way before running down the halls. Rayelle was just turning the corner when she heard, 'Five points from Gryffindor. Really James, you know better!'

Giggling to herself, Rayelle reached her destination just as the doors were opening. She followed the class in and spotted her cousins, Fred and Hugo, already sitting together. Biting her lip, she looked around and spotted Aiden Finnigan smiling at her. She crossed the room and gave him a hug. 'You better be saving that seat for me!'

'Who else would I be saving it for?' He smiled at her, and sat down. 'I saw we shared this class and knew we'd be partners.. or whatever!' He smiled at her again and leaned back in his chair.

The two chatted until Flitwick climbed onto of a stack of books and cleared his throat. 'Welcome, welcome!' He smiled at the kids. 'Uh.. we won't be using our wands right away.' He waited while the class put their wands away, and then smiled. 'Okay, first order of business, who's who?!'

Flitwick did roll call, pausing at Aidens name. 'Merlin. Son, who's your father?'

Aiden sent the man a confused look. 'Uh.. Seamus?'

'Godric help us all.' Aiden looked at Rayelle, and shrugged.

'Sir?' When the Professor looked at him, 'Why should Godric help us all?'

Flitwick stared at the kid. 'Your father had a tendency.. to blow things up.' He sighed and continued on. Rayelle shot Aiden a look, who just shrugged.

x-X-x

Charms had just ended, when Flitwick called out: 'When at breakfast and dinner it is required to sit with your houses; lunch you don't have to.' He smiled at the room, 'Have a good first day, and I will see you all on Wednesday.'

Rayelle walked to the Great Hall with Fred, Hugo, and Aiden, talking about the classes, 'Yeah. I always thought Neville was kind of crazy when it came to his plants, but now I _know_ it's true!' Rayelle laughed, and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

'Well, I don't care how nuts he is. I like Neville and can't wait to see him tomorrow!' Rayelle stated, her eyes shining. Neville and another man passed by at just that moment.

Pausing he tapped Rayelle on her shoulder. 'That's very sweet of you Rayelle. And Fred, if you think I'm that nuts,' Fred grimaced while the others chuckled at him. 'Maybe you would like to spend your first Friday night at Hogwarts with me. Changing the soil in the Mandrake pots?' He raised an eyebrow, and winked, before walking away.

Fred was staring after Neville, 'You don't think he was serious, do you?' He asked, looking at the others, who just shrugged.

Lily and Roxy chose that moment to sit down, 'Fred, I told you, Neville doesn't treat us any different than the other students, just cause he knows us outside of school.' Roxy rolled her eyes, and reached for some stew.

'Yeah.. but.. but.' Fred sighed, 'I thought you were just lying.'

Looking at her younger brother, she shook her head. 'Oh you're right. I was just lying. That's why James had gotten a months' worth of detention from him last year.'

Hugo looked at Roxy, frowning. 'I thought mum was just kidding about that.' Shaking her head, Roxy looked at Lily and Rayelle, who just shrugged and said, 'boys.'

Smiling, Rayelle looked at Lily, 'How was History of Magic?' Lily moaned, and laid her head in her arms. 'Is it really that bad?'

Looking up, she cried out, 'It's horrible!' She grabbed a turkey sandwich, and sighed 'I mean, Professor Binns just talks in such a.. such a..'

'Tediously monotone voice?' Roxy supplied helpfully.

'No! That's too exciting!' The boys laughed. 'He is just so _boring!_' She cried. 'And we have to put up with that for what? All seven years?'

The group continued chatting all through lunch, talking about nothing important. Rayelle looked up at the ceiling, and smiled at the clouds. Looking to Roxy, 'I don't think I'll ever get sick of that.' The girls smiled at each other, and Rayelle glanced up at the teacher table. 'Hey, Rox?' When the oldest female red headed girl looked at her, she asked: 'Who's that Neville is talking too?' She furrowed her brow, the man looked familiar, but she couldn't place him.

'Hmm?' Roxy glanced up at the head table. 'That's the new Astronomy professor. I didn't catch his name last night. But this is his first year.'

Rayelle nodded. 'Then I'll know tonight.' Just then a bang came from across the hall. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Albus, Rose, and Scorpious laughing. While a very angry Caydan Zabini stormed out of the hall.

Lily laughed. 'HA! I have no idea what they did, but he probably deserved it.'

'Hey, Angela?' Rayelle called out to the girl, just leaving the hall. Running, she caught up to the girl.

'What's up?' Angela smiled at the younger girl.

'Sorry to stop you,' Angela just waved it off, 'But, I was wondering, how do I get to the Owerly?'

Angela just smiled, and opened her mouth, when Scorpious stopped before them. 'Hey Dursley. I'm just about to head that way; if you want to walk with me.'

'That'd be great.' She smiled at the boy. 'Thanks!'

'No problem.' The two walked through the front doors, and headed up a stone path to their right. 'So.. uh.. how do you like Hogwarts so far?' Scorpious asked, glancing at the girl beside him.

Rayelle shot him a smile, her eyes shining. 'I love it!' She looked around, 'I haven't gotten to actually do anything yet, but it's great!'

Scorpious laughed, 'Yeah. That's what I think. I love it here.' Running his hand through his hair, he cleared his throat. 'Uh.. who're you owling?'

Rayelle shot him a look. 'My dad.. he wanted me to owl him like, right away.' She bit her lip, and started playing with her hair.

Nodding his head, Scorpious gave her a shy smile. 'Yeah. I wrote to my mum.' He laughed, 'She likes for me to write to her the first day. In case I forget anything or whatever. I'm not too sure why.'

Rayelle smiled, and looked up, realizing they were there already. She looked around for Melly, her Eagle owl.

'What's your owl look like? Or, er.. are you looking for a good school one?' Scorpious asked.

'I've got my own. She's a white eag- there she is.' Rayelle smiled, and called for her. After handing the letter to Melly, she spook softly, 'Can you take this to my dad?' The owl hooted, and flew off.

It was 9:30 that evening and Rayelle stood outside the Great Hall, waiting for Lily. She stood looking at the four hourglasses that held different colored gems. 'Each one is for a different house.' Rayelle jumped at the sound of her cousins voice, 'Mum told me when I was like.. eight? I didn't know if you knew or not.' She said, laughing and grabbed Rayelles hand.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the Astronomy tower, once there, they stood panting. 'And I thought the stairs to my common room were horrible.' Rayelle said, between breaths. The girls looked at each other, and were trying to catch their breaths when the door opened to a set of stairs. 'Not more stairs!' Rayelle cried out.

A voice behind them laughed. Standing the girls looked up into the face of their Astronomy teacher. He had light blonde hair, with blue eyes, almost the exact shade as Rayelles. The girls smiled at him, but he just stared.

'What the..? Michelle?' The man asked, staring at Rayelle.

**A/N: Soo..? Is it as good as the last one? If you've read Dudleys Daughter you will know who the man is speaking about. Michelle was Rayelles mother.. um.. I mentioned this man in the last story; not that often though. So.. yeah. Any guess'?**


	2. School, Friends, andd Boys

**A/N: My thanks to: Katie, && Blue Luver5000. I'm glad you guys like it already! ^_^  
To: Rebecca, this is a sequel to Dudleys Daughter. All the background info is in that story; you can find it on my profile.  
To: Lucy Brooks, let me know if you were right or not! (:**

**Also; I do not own Harry Potter (though at times I pretend I do) just some of the characters.  
Enjoy!**

Lily stood with Rayelle, staring at their Professor. 'Uh, excuse me sir,' she looked at him, 'but, um, this here is Rayelle.'

Rayelle smiled, 'You must have known my mom, Michelle Creevey.' She giggled, 'I've been told I look a lot like she did at my age.' She grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her into the class room.

The girls hurried in, and sat at a table with Jordan Bean and Jesse Smith. Jordan leaned across the table, 'what took so long?'

The girls just shrugged, and looked to the teacher, who was standing up front. 'Er.' He cleared his throat, 'Welcome. My name is Professor... Creevey.' Lily looked at Rayelle. 'This is my first year, as well. And.. it's my first lesson. So please, bear with me.'

He smiled at the class, pausing to stare at Rayelle. Clearing his throat, he said: 'Okay. Let's start with roll call; Jordan Bean.'

x-X-x

'Okay. So break into pairs. One from each house, please. And make a sky chart.' He walked through the class, 'Steven, Patrick, the two of you are both in Ravenclaw. Please separate.' He laughed, and clapped his hands together. 'If you can accurately place any of the star constellations, take yourself five points for your house.'

Rayelle and Lily started their charts, pulling open a book Lily looked at a map started to copy it. 'Miss Potter.' When she looked up, he continued, ' Please refrain from copying a map, in front of me.' He quirked an eyebrow and walked away.

Rayelle laughed, before drawing in Venus. Lily leaned over, 'Not. Funny!' Which caused her to giggle more. Lily sent her a mock glare, before getting started. 'So what's the deal?' She whispered, 'Do you know him?'

Looking up at the Professor, Rayelle bit her lip, 'The thing is. I feel like I've seen him before.' She sighed, looking down at her parchment. 'I just don't know _where_!'

'Well.. you might be related to him or something. Lily put in. 'You could always ask your dad.'

Rayelle nodded. 'I doubt dad would know though, that's the thing. I mean my mum's parents were killed by a Death Eater. And my uncle Collin was killed during the Final Battle.' She shook her head. 'Dad said that he only met my uncle Dennis once. Back when I was really little.'

'Huh.' Lily said, as she filled in Mars. 'Well, you could be related, and just not know it!' Caydan walked past them, his chart already finished. 'I don't know why, but I really don't like him.' She looked over her shoulder, sending a glare at him.

Walking by, Caydan smiled. 'Hey Rayelle, Little Red.' Rayelle laughed.

After they were finished and were handing in their charts, Rayelle looked at her cousin, 'I don't know why you let him get to you!'

The girls left class, neither aware of the Professor staring at them.

Lily walked Rayelle back to the floor of Ravenclaw tower. 'Wow.' She said, looking up the stairs. 'The dungeons are looking better, and better.' She smirked at her cousin. 'At least I don't have to go up all those stairs, everyday!' Rayelle just groaned, and waved her away. She began her climb, and got halfway, before remembering that there was a trick step somewhere. Just as the thought formed in her mind, her foot went through it.

'No. No. No!' She cried out, wiggling her foot around. 'Come on!' She kicked about, and pulled on her leg. One particular pull had her losing her balance, and falling on her face. 'Ugh!' She heard laughter behind her, and turned to see two upper-class guys.

'Look Travis!' The first boy, a blonde, called to his friend. 'An ickle first year got herself stuck.' Rayelle groaned, feeling her face flush.

'Shut it Mike!' Travis said laughter evident in his voice. He walked to Rayelle, and pointed his wand at her foot, 'Relashio.' Smiling, he offered her his hand, and pulled her up.

Rayelle looked at her feet, and circled her ankle. 'Thanks.' She smiled up at the boy, his eyes twinkling.

'No problem.' He smiled, and pointed to his chest. 'I'm Travis, and that idiotic kid, is Miche-'

'Mike. Please, just call me Mike.'

Travis laughed, 'Yeah. Anyways. If you ever get stuck on a step, just, you know, relashio.' He ran his head down the back of his head. 'Uh.. there's no wand movement to it. Just you know, clear your head, and you've got it.' He smiled at her, causing a blush to form.

They reached the common room door, and Mike knocked, _'I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?' _

Travis cocked his head, thinking when Rayelle spoke up,' Um.. are you the letter E?'

_'Correct you are darling, welcome to Ravenclaw!'_ She shot the guys a smile, and stepped through the open door. The guys looked at each other, and laughed. 'You realize, an ickle first year just showed us up, right?' Travis said, laughing.

Rayelle sat at the great hall the next morning, her head in her hand, looking over her schedule. She had transfiguration with... Professor Brooks. She glanced up at the teachers table, and looked at Brooks. She had a pretty face, with red-hair. She heard the sound of laughter, and looked to her right, to see Travis and Mike. She glanced down at her porridge, a slight smile on her lips.

'Hey D.' Lorcan sat down next to her. 'What are you smiling about?'

Rayelles head shot up, 'Wh-? Oh, nothing.' She giggled, and looked at Lorcan. 'So.. is Professor Brooks nice?'

'Mhmm.' He grabbed a slice of toast, and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. 'So _what_ were _you_ smiling about?'

Rayelle blushed, and looked at her breakfast again, 'Er.. nothing really.' She stood up quickly, 'I uh, gotta go. Transfiguration.' She grabbed her bag, and raced out of the hall and started up the steps. Glancing at her map, she took the steps on the right, and arrived a half hour early.

She sat down outside the door, and studied her map. She sat there for about ten minutes before she heard heels clicking down the hall. Glancing up she saw Brooks coming down the hall. She was looking at a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands, and glanced up as she got closer. Smiling, she said, 'Well, hi there.'

Rayelle stood up, and gave her a slight smile. 'Hi. Uh.. I'm early. So.. yeah, just sitting out here.'

Professor Brooks smiled at her, 'Studying your map?' When Rayelle nodded, 'Good call. At least now when the map disappears you'll know your way around!' She opened the door. 'Come on in, when you're ready.'

Rayelle walked into the classroom and sat at a table in the middle. Looking around, she saw many posters on the wall, 'Go ahead and take a look around.' Rayelle looked to the front of the room, and saw the Professor digging through paper on her desk.

Walking around she saw posters explaining wand movements and tips on helping clear your mind. She paused in front of a poster of a wizard turning an animal into a goblet. Cocking her head she studied the phrase, 'Fera Verto.' She smiled, 'I can't wait to actually start doing spells!' She giggled and headed back to her desk just as the rest of the class came in. She glanced up, and saw a girl in yellow sitting down next to her.

'Hey.' She smiled at the girl, 'I'm Rayelle.'

The girl smiled at her, 'Hi. Amber.' She played with her pen, 'Hufflepuff.' She grinned at Rayelle, 'But you probably got that; I mean I have a yellow crest.'

Rayelle grinned, 'I did guess towards that.' Giggling she sat back. The girls chatted for a couple more minutes until the teacher stepped forward.

'Welcome class!' She said, in a bright voice. 'I'm Professor Brooks, and this is Transfiguration.'

Later that night Rayelle sat in her common room, flipping through her Transfiguration text; when all of a sudden someone sat next to her. Glancing up, she saw Mike, one of the kids from the night before. 'What's up firstie? Get stuck lately?' He laughed, like he said the funniest thing.

'Uh.. nope, not recently.' She looked at him, not sure how to act. Glancing behind him, she saw Travis walking towards them. Her face flushed, and she cleared her throat. 'Uh. So...' she paused, thinking. 'Um.. when do we actually get to do something?'

Mike lay back on the couch, his feet sticking over the end. 'Well you probably won't really get to do wand work for a couple weeks. But you should do something in potions this week.' He laughed. 'I wish I was a first year. We already have homework and shit.'

Rayelle sat up, 'Really?' She sighed, 'You're _so_ lucky!'

Travis sat down laughing, 'Don't tell me you enjoy homework!' He shook his head, 'That's just _sick _man!' Rayelle blushed, and looked down. Laughing, he threw crumpled parchment at her. 'Don't worry. I'm just messing with you. I was the same way my first year. I couldn't wait to learn everything.'

Rayelle stood up, and grabbed her book. 'Hmm… well.. gotta go.' She started to walk away, calling over her shoulder, 'Bye!'

The first couple of weeks flew by; and before she knew it, it was the middle of October. One particular Saturday, a week before Halloween it was announced during lunch that the first Hogsmeade trip would be the following weekend.

Rayelle looked at Lily, 'Do we really have to wait till we're third years before we can go?'

'Yup little ones, you do.' James sat down, and flashed them a smile. 'Ah. I've been waiting forever for this.' He grabbed a sandwich, and took a bite, 'Ou 'ow unc 'gorg id a www in 'ogmed.'

Rayelle looked at him. 'Uh... what was that Jamie?'

'Firstly, and I repeat. Do _not_ call me Jamie. Merlin girl, it's James, not _Jamie!_'

A group of third year girls walked by, one of them paused and looked at him, 'Why? I think it's cute.' Her friends giggled, 'I think I'm gonna start calling you that.'

James looked at her and grinned, 'Well, Courtney, you are in fact different then these two.' He winked at her.

Courtney smiled, 'See you around.. Jamie.' Her friends giggled again, as they walked off Rayelle heard them whisper about how cute 'Jamie' is.

James smirked at the two. Rolling her eyes, 'You make it hard for me to eat.' Lily said, she opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the post. Rayelle saw Melly flying towards them. When she landed, Rayelle fed her a bite of her sandwich, then took the letter from her beak.

_My Dearest Rayelle.  
I'm glad to hear that all is well. I'm keeping track of the days until Christmas break, and I can see you again. I've thought about it, and I do realize your mother does have more family then just who she told me about, she never mentioned someone our age. But I did include a picture of your Uncle Dennis in this letter. Let me know if it's him or not.  
How are your classes going? Is Transfiguration still your favorite? I understand that History of Magic is most likely extremely boring, Harry explained about how the teacher is a ghost (which to me sounds really interesting, you should ask him about it sometime!) _Rayelle rolled her eyes at that. _But I really wish you would try harder in that class, no matter what, history is too important to just ignore darling.  
Are any of the students giving you trouble? I'd say just hex them, but that doesn't seem like very good parenting...  
Anyways, I love you dear.  
Have fun!  
Love,  
Dad._

Rayelle smiled at the letter, and pulled out the picture her father sent. But before she had a chance to look at it, Lily was laughing, 'Really? He expects you to ask 'ole Binns what it's like to be a ghost?' She asked. 'Uncle Ron reckons he doesn't even realize that he is one.' She shook her head and continued reading.

'Okay!' She smiled, 'I'm all caught up on your father. You do realize, he never talks about his life?' She looked at her cousin, 'I mean, aside from telling you that he misses you? Strange.'

Rayelle glanced down at her letter, frowning. 'That is kinda strange. I mean, dads healthy. And still youngish… right?'

'Yeah! Plus he's good looking-ish!' Roxy added from across the table. 'Oh I know what we can do!' The girls groaned. 'We can try to set him up! It'd be so much fun!' She giggled, and clapped her hands.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Anyways!' She said, 'Let's look at the picture!'

The girl looked down, to see a picture of Rayelles mother standing between two men. Rayelle pointed out Collin, and then looked at the second man. The man with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, almost the same shade as Rayelles.

Gasping, Rayelle looked up at the teachers table. 'Uncle Dennis?'

**A/N: Well Lucy? I hope you guys are enjoying this one as much as the first.  
Anything you want to see Rayelle get into; cause I figure, the kids at Hogwarts are probably always getting into trouble. I mean.. they are related to George. (;  
Love you all! *mwah*  
(Don't forget about that little blue button! Reviews make me smile!)**


	3. Confrontations

**A/N: It took a little longer writing this one then the other two. Sorry! (Not relevant, but: does anyone watch glee? Cause I just finished the the season finale. OhMyRowling! :{ I can't believe it! In case any of you do watch it, and haven't seen the last episode I'm not going to say anything, but still! EEK!)  
Anyways, here you go! Enjoy! ^_^**

Rayelle looked at the Slytherin sitting next to her; her mouth hanging open. Lily opened her moth, just to close it, soundlessly. Albus and Scorpious chose just that moment to sit down. 'Hey girlies!' Al smiled at them, reaching for some pumpkin juice.

Rayelle looked at the picture in her hand to her cousin across the table. 'I - uh -Cree-' Raylle closed her eyes, and laid her head on her arms.

Scorpious laughed. 'Oh, yeah?' He asked. 'Tell me more! He shot her a grin; Rayelle lifted her head, and sent him a glare. He lifted his hands in a surrender stance, and chucked to himself.

Lily opened her mouth, and laid a hand on Rayelles arm. 'He probably has a reason 'Elle. Like why he didn't tell you...' she paused, thinking. 'Or maybe.. he doesn't know it's you?'

Rayelle looked at her, 'I doubt it.' She looked at her hands. Standing up, she looked at her cousins. 'Where has he been the past ten years? We've lived in the same place all my life.' She shook her head and walked away.

x-X-x

Scorpious stared after her, 'Poor 'Elle.' He frowned.

Staring after Rayelle, 'I wish we could do something... to...' Lily trailed off.

'Lil's?' Roxy smiled at her cousin. 'You've got a plan.' Lily sent a quick grin her way.

'Let's go!' The Weasleys and Potters rushed out of the Great Hall. Lily paused, and called over her shoulder, 'you coming, Scorp?'

The following Monday, Lily stood outside of the Astronomy tower, waiting for the Professor. She stood for ten minutes before he showed up.

'Miss Potter.' He looked at her, 'What can I do for you this evening?'

'Sorry sir.' She said. 'I know I'm like.. a half hour early. But I was wondering.. if I could use a copy of the Chronicles of Space and Time?'

He smiled at her, 'Sure, come on up.' He unlocked the door, and entered the classroom. Looking over his shoulder, 'What do you need the Chronicles for?'

She sent him an innocent smile, 'Oh you know, just some.. research.'

Dennis Creevey gave a slight shudder. 'You know... I went to school with your mum and dad.' He looked at her, 'You act _a lot_ like your mum sometimes.'

'Thanks sir!' She grinned at him, and opened the book randomly.

_'The space continuum has been studied by many people. Muggles and Wizards ali-' _Shaking her head, Lily flipped through the chapters. _'In 1879 Abigail Leafson (Merlins first class) perfected the charm permitting time travel. Giving that you have in your possession, a legal time turned. You can go back at to diff-'_

Lily snorted, 'Yeah, well for what I want I'd have to do a million flips.' She rolled her eyes.

'Miss Potter,' Lily glanced up, 'What exactly are you looking for?'

'Well sir, you see...' She paused, thinking. 'I have this friend...' she furrowed her brows.

'Okay...'

'And well... she has.. this.. aunt!' She implied, deciding to switch said personas.

'Uh-huh.' Creevey sat down, linking his fingers together.

'Anyways. Her... aunt, hasn't talked, or seen her in forever! And now that she's around, her aunt isn't admitting to Ray- er. I mean my friend.'

Creevey looked at her. His eyes furrowed, knowing what was going on. 'So how is this book supposed to help?'

'I wanna find a way to figure out what happened to make her aunt not like her!' Lily explained, looking him in the eye.

Creevey looked at his student, and sighed. Walking towards her, he said, 'Did your friend ever think that it has nothing do with her?' Sighing again he sat next to her. 'Maybe your friend's aunt has issues getting close to people.'

Lily sat back, thinking. 'But why would yo- er, she. Why would she be afraid to get close to people?'

The Professor stood up, and crossed to the blackboard, 'Maybe.. she's lost everybody she has ever loved.' Looking at Lily, he ran a hand through his hair, and gave a small smile. 'Just - just tell your friend it's not her fault.'

The bell rang, and the rest of class entered. Rayelle sat next to Lily, and glanced up towards the front of the room, 'Hey! Where have you been?'

The next day Rayelle sat next to Lily during lunch. 'Yeah. But maybe he didn't know you were referring to him! He probably believed your story!' She played with her mashed potatoes.

''Elle. You didn't see the look on his face! He knew what I was talking about.'

'Lily!' She slammed her fork down. 'No matter what we're family; he shouldn't treat his family like this!' She cried out, confusion in her eyes.

'Why?' Lily asked, standing up. 'Your dad treated mine badly when they were growing up!' Lily cried out. Grabbing her bag, she stood and stormed out of the Great Hall.

x-X-x

_'I am always hungry,_

_I must always be fed._

_Whatever I touch,_

_Will soon be red.'_

Rayelle stood outside her common room, her head cocked to the side, thinking. 'Let's see. Okay. So you're always hungry... and everything you touch turns red?'

_'Yes dear, that's what I say.'_

'Hmm.. could you be? I mean to say: you're fire?'

_'Correct dear.'_ A door formed in front of her, and she stepped through and crossed to her room. She sat on her bed, and pulled out some parchment.

_Dad.  
I can't wait for Christmas break! Don't get me wrong, I love it here. But I miss you! Thanks so much for sending me that picture of mum and Uncle Collin, and Uncle Dennis. (Is it okay if I keep it here with me?) I almost 90% sure that my Astronomy Professor is Uncle Dennis; but if he is, then why hasn't he like.. said something? I mean the first day of class he saw me and was all like: 'Michelle?' But since then, nothing. I don't know what to do. Do you have any ideas? I'm so confused. Cause what if It's not him, and I'm like 'Hey!' You know?  
No one's really giving me any problems... Zabini is still a pain. But he's a Slytherin, so it's not like I can expect too much! Ha. The only good snakes I know are Scorpious... and Lily, I guess.  
Can I ask you something? Today at lunch, Lily said something. I'm not sure if it's true or not... but she said, that when you and Uncle Harry were younger you used to be really mean to him? Is that true? I know grandpa didn't really treat him right.. but what about you? And what about grandma? Did she treat him bad to?  
I don't know, Dad. I can't wait for vacation to start; I really need a break from all this!  
Love,  
Rayelle._

Rayelle rolled up her parchment, and looked out the window. Sighing, she stood up and glanced at her watch. She had about twenty minutes till curfew; so she rushed to put on her shoes and grabbed her cloak. Racing through the common room, she ran straight into Travis.

Laughing, he held her back by her shoulders. 'Hey, first year!'

She blushed, and stepped back. 'Sorry.' She stepped around him, 'I gotta run. I have to get to the Owlry before curfew.' Racing around him she ran through the door and down the stairs.

x-X-x

**In the Slytherin Common Room.**

Scorpious and Caydan sat in front of the fire, playing a game of exploding snaps, when Lily came storming in. She slammed on the couch beside them and crossed her arms.

Caydan laughed, when a card blew up in his friends face. 'That's game my man!' He slapped Scorpious' shoulder and sat next to Lily. 'Hey, Red. What's got you in a fit?'

Lily glared at him. 'When I have a problem, have I _ever_ confined in you?' She asked, an eyebrow raised.

He looked at her, smirking, 'No, but there's a first for everything.' He sat back, and smirked at Scorpious, who was sitting across from them.

Lily looked at the two boys, and threw her hands up. 'Fine!' She sat up, 'Rayelle is refusing to forgive Professor Creevey.' Caydan looked at her, confused. 'Oh yeah. I keep forgetting we don't usually hang out with us.' Lily shook her head, and looked at Scorpious, who cleared his throat.

'So it turns out that Proessor Creevey is Rayelles uncle.' Scorpious explained to Caydan, with a wave of his hand. 'He's her mum brother.'

'And she didn't know that?' The two shook their heads. 'How is that possible?'

'I'm not sure exactly, do you know?' Malfoy looked to Lily.

'She knew she had an uncle on her mums side. But he wasn't in her life or anything like that.'

'Oh. Well then, that's confusing. But whatever,' He sat up, and looked at Lily. 'So why are you mad at her again?'

'Cause, she's mad at her uncle for him ignoring him, when _her_ dad was like, totally mean to _mine_ and he was able to get over it!'

The boys looked at each other, then her. 'Soo.. you're mad at her because... she's mad at her uncle?' Caydan asked. When she nodded, he laughed. 'Man. I'm so glad I'm not as crazy as a girl. You guys are nuts.' He stood up and headed to his room.

'Wh- what? I'm crazy for being mad at her?' She turned to Scorpious, who just shrugged. 'Whatever.' Lily got up and stormed to her room.

The next morning was Wednesday, which meant Potions with the snakes. Rayelle groaned, and rolled over.

x-X-x

'Classes start at exactly nine in the morning, Miss Dursley. Five points from Ravenclaw for your tardiness.' Rayelle looked at Professor Wertz with a scowl. Looking around the room, she noticed two seats empty; one by Lily, and one by Caydan. She choose the one by Caydan. Lily watched as her favorite cousin walked past her, and settled at the table with Caydan Zabini. She huffed and sent a glare at her. 'Today class, we will be perfecting the Forgetfulness Potion. The recipe is on the blackboard, and the supplies are in the closet.' He looked at them, 'You may begin.'

An hour later Rayelle walked towards the Charms classroom, massaging her temples. 'Hey, 'Elle!' Rayelle glanced up to see Fred walking towards her. 'You look pained.' He said, with a laugh.

Rayelle groaned, 'I had to sit next to Zabini in Potions. He is so _annoying!_' She exclaimed.

Fred looked at her, 'Why did you have to sit next to Zabini?'

'Cause I was running late, and lost five points in the process.' She shook her head, 'And the only seats left were by either Zabini or Lily.'

'Well.. why didn't you sit by Lily?' He asked.

Rayelle shot him a look, and Rayelle rolled her eyes. 'She's mad at me.' With a shake of head, 'Cause I guess my Dad used to be mean to Uncle Harry when they were kids.'

They walked into a class room and sat at a table with Hugo and Aiden. 'So? She's mad at you cause of what went on between your dads?' Rayelle nodded. 'Well if that's how it should be played, then why are Al and Scorpious friends? Scorps dad used to give Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron and aunt 'Mione so much hell when they were in school.'

With a laugh, 'Tell that to Lil's. She's the one who's mad, not me.'

'Okay class,' Professor Flitwick stepped to the front of the room, 'Today I want you to practice the Windgardium Leviosa charm. Remember the wand movements now!' He walked around the room, correcting kids when they needed it, and shaking his head when Aiden blew up his feather. 'So much like your father.' He muttered, walking off.

x-X-x

Rayelle sat between Fred and Aiden during lunch. Talking about Aiden's father, 'Yeah. I guess he used to blow up _everything_!' Aiden said with a laugh. 'I just wish at something's I was more like my mum.' He shook his head while the others laughed.

'Yeah. Well, at least your dad did it accidently. From what I understand my dad and Uncle Fred would blow stuff up just for fun.' Fred shook his head in mock sadness. 'All the teachers look at me like their expecting me to do some prank.'

'Yeah but, for the most part, you usually do have a prank in the works.' Rayelle pointed out with a laugh. 'Your dad must be proud!'

Fred laughed and nodded. 'Yeah he is. Mum isn't she keeps sending me Howlers, telling me to straighten up!' He laughed and shrugged.

Lily sat down across from them, and looked at Rayelle. 'Look. I know it's your call weather you want to be mad at Professor Creevey or not.' She said, with no lead up. 'And I know what happened between our dads years ago shouldn't matter between us. But… whatever.' She took a deep breath. 'You know how much I hate to do this, so I'm only saying it once. I'm sorry.'

Rayelle smiled at her. 'I can't help how I feel about the whole family matter. But I wrote dad last night and asked about when him and Uncle Harry were little. I wanna know.' She took a drink of pumpkin juice. 'And I accept your apology. Besides... I gotta tell you something!' The girls smiled, and the boys leaned in.

Aiden piped up, 'Well what do you gotta tell her?'

'It's about a boy!' Rayelle giggled and blushed. 'He's like.. a fifth year I think? And he's in Ravenclaw...' She looked down at her plate, missing the fallen look on Aidens face.

'Ohhh. Okay!' Lily sat up, 'After class. Me. You. Library. Gossip!'

**A/N: There you go. Hope it was worth the wait. I just couldn't keep the girls mad at each other! Do you think eleven is too young to have crushes? Cause Aiden is soo crushing on Rayelle! ^_^**


	4. Jokes and Boys make the world spin!

**A/N: This one is shorter than the rest; but I hope you enjoy anyways!(:  
Thanks to: Reading4Ever, Blue Luver5000, Jessashelby, and Lucy Brooks. So you guys are awesomeness! ^_^**

Rayelle sat across from Lily in the Library, later that evening. Leaning in close, she lowered her voice, and giggled. 'Okay. So tell me everything 'Elle!' Lily exclaimed, nodding at Aiden, who walked by.

'So, do you remember when I told you, how on the first day of classes I got stuck on that trick stair, going up Ravenclaw tower?' When Lily nodded, she continued, 'Well Travis, the one who was all 'relashio!' He's really cute!'

'Yeah I know. I see him during dinner and everything.' Lily shot her cousin a grin, 'Every time you look up and see him, you blush!' She giggled.

'I do not!' Sending a mock glare across the table, she blew her bangs out of her eyes. '_Anyways, like I was saying!_ So the other day, when I was heading out to owl dad, I ran into him.' Lily raised an eyebrow. 'I mean I literally ran _into_ him. Like full out!'

Rayelle watched as Lily sat back, a grin on the red heads face. 'So you mean to tell me, that the kid you have the biggest crush on in school,' Rayelle blushed at this, and looked down. 'You ran into him. Like, smack?' When Rayelle nodded, Lily giggled, and then snorted. 'Oh that's just great 'Elle!'

Glaring at her, she shook her head. 'No it's not! I mean, aside from Lorcan, I have no friends in Ravenclaw. They all act stuck up. Except for Travis, that is.' Rayelle sighed, and cupped her chin in her hand. 'I mean. I don't know why I bother, he's what, a fifth year?' Tilting her head, she started toying with a strand of hair, 'He's just so cute!'

Aiden walked by, 'You know 'Elle. You should probably worry about school more than boys. Most definitely more than boys that are four years older than you!' He shot her a look, and then stormed away.

'What in the world was that about?' Rayelle looked at Lily, confusion on her face.

'Well... I told you back right after we graduated from Miss Sally's that I thought Aiden liked you.'

'No. That's impossible. I mean.. were only eleven!' Shaking her head, 'Aiden is just being a friend... or something.'

'Mhmm. Were only eleven. Which means that you _don't _like Travis then?' Lily cocked an eyebrow.

'What? I never said I liked him... I just said.. that he was cute!' She cried.

'Whatever.' Lily smiled. 'I think Aiden is right though, we should focus on homework.' Pulling her bag towards her, 'I need to have a foot and a half for Binns tomorrow.' Rayelle groaned, and the girls got down to work.

x-X-x

Aiden walked towards the portrait of the Fat-Lady, scowling. _'Password?'_

'Pumpkin Juice.' The portrait swung forward, and he crawled through. Glancing around, he saw Alfie and Fred in front of the fireplace playing Wizards Chess. He sat in an arm chair, kicking the table leg in front of him.

'Knight to E5!' Fred called out. Aiden watched as Fred's knight crossed the board, and knocked Alfies last bishop down. Then he started kicking again. Laughing, 'What's got you in such a bad mood?'

Glancing at his friends, ''Elle ran into some Travis kid!'

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, 'So...?'

'I don't know. Never mind!' Aiden stood up, and walked up the stairs to his room. Fred watched him walk away, and shrugged it off.

October and November passed quickly for the first years. They finally stopped getting lost, and got into a routine. Knowing which teachers were lenient with practical jokes, and which weren't. Rayelle was at the Gryffindor table, like usual at lunch time, one particular Saturday; helping Fred and Hugo plan their next 'mission.'

Shaking her head, 'I just don't see why it has to be on poor Hagrid. I mean you've already got him twice!' She looked at the boys, 'Don't you remember the look on his face when he found out you ruined his pumpkins?'

Fred looked at Hugo, a grin splitting his face. 'Oh, but that was priceless!' He doubled over with laughter. ''Eh, wha's this? My prize 'umpkins? Who did this?' Fred lowered his voice, in a Hagrid impression.

Roxy looked at her brother, 'Oh yeah? Was it worth it though?' She asked, 'I mean, he did have you mucking up after the thestrals; four Saturdays in a row!'

Fred shuddered, 'I still have nightmares about that. Thanks for reminding me Rox!' He sent a glare at his sister, and turned his back on her. 'But this will be _epic!_' He looked down at his plans, and grinned. 'Hugo. Your dad sent you that fake flooberworm.. right?'

'Yup!' Hugo took a huge bite of chicken leg. Then between mouth fulls he said, 'I think he was glad to get rid of it. He said something about there being bad memories with it, or something like that.'

'Bad memories, huh?' Fred tapped his chin with his quill. 'I'm gonna have to remember that for later.' Grinning he stood up. 'Okay, so 'Elle? Are you in, or no?'

Rayelle looked up, a grin spreading on her face. 'I am so in! But if we get caught, I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Got it?' When Fred just looked at her, she smiled innocently. 'Or... I'm accidently tell Aunt 'Mione about what you did too Mrytle, and that poor House Elf.'

Fred and Hugo looked at her, outraged, 'You wouldn't dare!'

'Wouldn't I?' She smiled at them, and stood up. Grabbing her bag, she started walking away. 'Bye boys.'

x-X-x

'If Filch catches us down here, we are _so_ dead!' Hugo exclaimed, for the fifth time in as matter of minutes.

'Shut it!' Fred glared at him, 'If you're so worried, then you should just go back up to the castle!' Fred and Hugo were currently hiding at the edge of the forest, crouching in the snow, looking at the Marauders map they borrowed from Al. 'Okay here she comes. Get ready.'

Rayelle came running towards them, 'Sorry it took so long!' She whispered. 'Professor Wertz kept asking what I was doing in the hall outside his supply room. So I didn't take much.' She handed over a vile of dark red liquid. 'Make it count!'

The three first years crowded around the fake flooberworm. Fred cleared his throat, and pointed at the object, 'Diffindo.' They watched as a small cut was made into the stomach of the 'animal'.

Shaking his head, Hugo looked at his cousin. 'I still can't get over how freakishly talented you are with spells.'

'Yeah, well.. it helps with pranks. And it's easier than using a knife.' He grinned at the two. 'Anyways 'Elle, hand me that purple vial from my bag.'

Rayelle pulled his bag over, and reached in, pulling out different items until she located what he needed. 'What is that?' She asked.

Grinning wildly, 'Trust me, the less you know, the better.' He pulled the stopper out and mixed it with the darker liquid in the other container, furrowing his brow; he waited till the smoke cleared then slowly poured it over the 'animal.'

Fred picked it up to examine it. 'I think it looks pretty good.' He handed it to Hugo, 'Now remember, do _not_ touch the liquid stuff. It will make your hands get so big, and so pink, that you will just look ridiculous!' Fred handed him the vial, 'Dump this around it!'

Hugo crept forward, and then ran to the small clearing in front of Hagrids hut. He placed the fake flooberworm next to a rock, and poured the rest of the liquid out around the thing. Rayelle stood next to Fred and watched Hugo run and hide behind a rock, halfway up the hill. They listened for the whistle, and then headed off.

Once they were a couple feet away the 'animal', Rayelle screamed; loud, and extremely high. Which caused Boar, Hagrids basset hound, to start barking, and scratching at the door. Fred hurried to Rayelle, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder while Hagrids door burst open, and the man himself came running out.

''Elle? Fred?' He stopped in front of them, falling to his knees. 'Oh no, no. Who woul' do such a thin'?' He asked, scooping up the 'animal' into his large hands.

Rayelle peeked at him through her fingers, and giggled to see their favorite gentle giants hands start to swell, and turn a pink color. 'You two, bac' to the castle. You don' need to be ou-' Hagrid looked down at his hands, frowning. 'Wha' is goin' on?' Looking up quickly, he furrowed his brow, 'Fred?'

Fred grinned at the man. 'Yes! You said that I wouldn't be able to prank you, if I was at the scene of the crime. But I so did!' Fred let go of Rayelle's shoulders to do a sort of jig.

'Yea' well. If it were' for 'Elle he- wait..' Hagrid looked at the little girl in front of him. ''Elle? Wer' you par' of thi'?'

Fred jumped in quickly. 'Nope! It was all me! 'Elle was coming down to see you, and I figured she'd be an awesome screamer. Better than me anyways!' Grinning at the man with the beard; and large, pink hands.

'Mhmm. I shoulda known. Wheres Hugo? I know he was par' of thi'!'

'Hugo who?' Fred asked innocently. Just then, they heard a crash, and saw the rock that Hugo had been hiding behind come rolling down towards them. With a shake of his head:

'Git outta her'. All ya.' Hagrid carried the corpse of their trick with him inside, and slammed the door.

Fred, Hugo and Rayelle laughed the entire way up to the castle.

'Okay class, quills down!' Professor Brooks called out. Waving her wand, the scrolls the class had been filling out moments before rolled up and floated to her. 'And my dears, that concludes your last exam from your first semester!'

She smiled warmly at the class, and placed the tests on her desk. Rayelle turned to Amber Brown, 'How do you think you did?'

'I was surprised at how easy it was actually! I wish the potions exam was like that!' Amber said. Rayelle nodded, and had just opened her mouth when the bell sounded.

'Okay class. That's it. Classes are over, until January 5.' Professor Brooks called out. 'Have a safe holiday! I'll see you in the New Year.' Rayelle shrugged at her friend and raced out of the room. She ran down the stairs and to the Great Hall, only stopping to walk when she passed Filch.

When she arrived, she saw Lily sitting at the Slytherin table, in a heated discussion with Caydan. Rayelle quickly crossed to her, and glared at the boy. 'Just because you're 'pure blood', doesn't mean you're any better than anyone else, Zabini!' Lily cried out.

Caydan smirked at her, 'What? Name one person, that's not pure blood that's good.'

Rayelle sat down, and slammed her bag on the bench next to her. 'Me.' When Caydan looked at her sharply, 'My dad's a muggle, and my mum was a witch. But her and her brothers had muggle parents!' Rayelle glared at him, daring him to contradict her.

'Well. Okay I guess there are excuses to every rule, but-'

Rayelle cut across him, laughing. 'HA! Do you even hear yourself? You sound absolutely ridiculous. Ugh. I don't know how you have friends! I might not be a 'pure blood', but at least I have good blood!' She shook her head and turned to Lily, quickly changing the subject, 'Are you excited to head home for Christmas?'

Lily glared once more at Caydan before looking at her cousin. 'I cannot wait to get _away_ from certain people for two weeks!' The girls laughed.

**Dec. 24, 2013  
Hogwarts Express; 12pm.**

'Anything from the trolley, dears?' Rayelle glanced up from her text to see her cousins fighting over licorice wands, and chocolate frogs. After they paid for their candy, and sat down:

'Does anyone know her name?' Rayelle asked. 'It's just that, I remember Uncle Harry saying once, that this same lady pushed the trolley on his train rides to Hogwarts as well.'

The Weasleys and Potters looked at each other and shrugged. 'I have no idea.' James said, kicking back. 'But I think I'm gonna take a nap, if you guys can keep it down!'

The doors to the compartment opened, and Courtney Chambers, and gang (as Rayelle and Lily called them) walked in. 'Hey Jamie. Want to come sit with us?' She giggled, and bit her lip.

James stood up, and stretched. Grinning at her, he made his way to the doors, 'I think that can be arranged.' Just before he shut the doors, he sent a smirk towards his family.

'Bye Jamie!' Rayelle and Lily called out, before collapsing in a giggling fit.

Fred looked at Hugo, with raised eyebrows. 'I will never get girls!' He said.

'Same here mate same here.' Hugo shook his head, and looked back down at the Quibbler in his lap. 'Oi! Did you know that Sirius Black is rumored to still be alive?'

Hugo glanced up, 'Wasn't that Uncle Harrys godfather?' Lily grabbed the magazine from her cousin and read aloud:

_**Sirius Black:  
Alive and well. Vacationing in China!**_

_Back in 1997 the boy-who-lived-twice _('really, is it that hard to say Harry Potter?' Lily asked.)_ gave a private interview to the Quibbler. He discussed many things. What he and his friends had been doing, when all thought they had been off searching for dotspetfluahs. He also thanked people. A long list of people. But mainly he wanted the interview to set straight a list of people who had been wrongly accused with the whole you-know-who era. The main two people he worked hard to explain were Prof. Severus Snape and Sirius Black. _

_Each of them meant something different to the boy. One was in love with his mother, and the other was his father's best friend. Both are supposed to be dead... or so we thought. But it turns out that one Sirius Black is not dead. But is very much alive; he has been seen vacationing in China, where we believe he is searching for the lost tribe of musnock. A very rare breed of -_

'Really, Hugo?' Lily threw the magazine back at her cousin. 'I love Auntie Luna, I do. But that magazine is rubbish!' She shook her head, and looked at Rayelle, 'I hope dad didn't see it.'

Rayelle smiled at the girl next to her, 'Yeah. Well Uncle Harry knows the truth!'

'Oi! 'Elle look who's standing outside the door!' Rayelle looked towards the door and saw Travis talking to Angela. She let out a small squeak and looked at Lily.

'Hey. Do I look okay.. I mean - I -I -' Her voice trailed off when she glanced out the door again, to see Travis kissing Angela. She bit her lip and looked at her cousin, tears in her eyes. 'I know, I know.' She sniffed. 'He's just a boy. And it's just a crush.. but still.'

Lily smiled sadly at her cousin, and kicked the door shut. Causing the two outside the door to jump apart and look in. Angela saw Rayelles wet eyes trained on Travis and realized what happened, she grabbed his hand, and pulled him quickly away. Lily sighed and sat down next to Rayelle, and gave her a hug.

x-X-x

Two hours later the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station. The kids were scrambling around, getting their stuff together and exiting the train when Rayelle ran into Travis. He gave her a small smile, and ran his hand through his hair, 'Uh, hey 'Elle.' She looked at him, 'Um. I'm sorry about earlier. I mean.. uh.. I didn't think..' He cleared his throat, 'Angela explained... er..'

'Don't worry about it. Angela must have... misunderstood or something.. I don't know.' She smiled at him brightly, falsely, 'No big deal.' Rayelle stepped around him and climbed off the train. She crossed to her family, and walked through the barrier.

The minute she saw her dad, she let go of her cart and raced to him, 'Dad!' Jumping at him, she held on tight. 'I missed you so much!' She cried out.

Dudley tightened his grip on his little girl, 'I missed you too, Princess!'

**A/N: Poor Rayelle. Stupid boy! Well she's eleven. She'll bounce back! ^_^  
Anyways, I hope you liked it!  
((Do you see the pretty blue button? Click it, its funn!))  
^_^**


	5. Christmas, and finals

**A/N: Okay here you go! Thanks to: Reading4Ever, Blue Luver5000, andd Lucy Brooks! Enjoy!**

It was Christmas Eve, and Rayelle and her father were at the Potters. Rayelle, Lily, and Albus were in the kitchen wrapping the last of their presents. 'Lily? What did you get James?' Albus asked, struggling with a big, red bow.

'A broom cleaning kit, why?' She taped up a package for her mother, and grinned. 'What did you get him?'

'Er.. it's a secret.' He grimaced. 'You'll see tomorrow morning.' The girls rolled their eyes. 'Do you honestly think he's gonna use that kit thing?' Al asked, cocking an eyebrow at his sister.

Lily smiled, 'He loves that broom more than anything else; why wouldn't he?'

Albus just shrugged, 'Uh.. he is quite lazy!'

Rayelle laughed, 'We'll see. Right now I think he's more interested in Courtney.' She shook her head, 'But seeing as Courtney is such a big Quidditch fan,' She rolled her eyes, 'He might use it to impress her.' Lily laughed.

Dudley walked in the room, smiling. 'Did you guys finish wrapping?' When the three of them nodded, 'Then off to bed I say!' He laughed, 'I figure you guys will be up real early tomorrow, so you might as well sleep as long as you can!'

Rayelle and Lily scooped up their piles and walked to the doorway, 'Night daddy.' Rayelle smiled at him, and walked to the living room. She laid her presents under the tree, and followed Lily up the stairs.

x-X-x

The girls woke early the next morning, to the sounds of James and Albus yelling in the hallway. The grinned at each other, grabbed their robes and raced out the room. Lily ran into James with an 'umpf!' 'Move Jamie! I wanna get downstairs!'

James grabbed her shoulders and grinned, 'Kay. So mum and dad said that now that were older, we have to eat breakfast first!'

Lily and Rayelle exchanged looks, 'What!? Are you serious?' Rayelle cried out. 'I'm only eleven. At this point in my life I care more about presents then food!' Rayelle and Lily ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Rayelle skidded to a stop, 'Tink!' She called to a house elf in a pretty green dress, which was standing by the stove, 'Is breakfast ready Tink?'

The house elf looked between Rayelle and Lily, 'Tink didn't know breakfast was this early!' Tink cried out, in her high voice. 'Tink thought breakfast was after presents! Tink is sorry, young mistresses!'

The girls looked at each other, and shook their heads. 'You're fine, Tink!' Lily said, trying to sooth the elf. 'James and Al thought they were funny, and were trying to trick me and Rayelle.'

Tink shook her head. 'Those are bad boys! Nice, but bad.' They watched the elf walk to the fridge, and pull out eggs; muttering under her breath.

'Elle! Lily! Do you wanna open your presents?' Ginny called from the living room, laughter in her voice.

Rayelle grinned and walked in the room. 'I'm ready!' She glared at the boys, 'Be careful opening my present; its poison!' The boys looked at each other and grinned.

x-X-x

Later that night, after opening presents, and going to the Burrow for dinner Rayelle and Dudley floo'd home. Rayelle carried her gifts up to her room to take care of them. She put the diary from Ron and Hermione on her desk and the chocolates from Hugo and Rose next to them. Smiling, she held her jumper from Grandma Molly up to her, and then placed it in her trunk. She flipped through the books from her dad and packed them away with the clothes he got her; leaving out a pretty blue long sleeved dress. She grabbed up her WWW package from James and Albus and put all but the Skiving Snackboxes in her trunk. She kept out the nosebleed nuggets before packing those as well, knowing that at some point tomorrow, she would need them. She had to go to her dads work Christmas party, grimacing she shook her head. She hated those.

After she took care of everything, she changed into pajamas and went downstairs. Her dad was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. She sat across from him and smiled. 'Thanks for my presents dad!'

Smiling at his daughter, 'You're more than welcome.' He nodded towards the counter, 'There's another one over there.' Rayelle grinned at him, and crossed the room.

Picking it up, she shook it gently, 'What is it?'

'I don't know. It's not from me,' Dudley shrugged.

Rayelle pulled the silver bow off, and carefully un-wrapped the dark blue paper; to reveal a small white box. She lifted the lid, and saw a silver necklace and a note:

_Rayelle,  
I feel horrible for what happened on the train; if I would have known, I wouldn't have kissed Angela in front of you. I hope you have a wonderful holiday, and I'll see you back at Hogwarts.  
-Travis._

Rayelle pulled the necklace from the box, and smiled at the silver eagle. Turning around, she grinned at her dad. 'It's from Travis!'

'Who?' Dudley asked a frown on his face. _'My baby is too young to be receiving gifts from boys!' _He thought to himself.

'This one boy from school.' Rayelle grinned, and sat across from him again. 'He's really cute. And I had this crush on him! But then I saw him, right before we got home, on the train kissing this girl. And he felt bad.'

She grinned while Dudley groaned. 'It's starting already.' He got up and crossed to the liquor cabinet, and poured himself a shot of whiskey.

Rayelle laughed and skipped up to him, kissing him on the cheek. 'Night, daddy!' She called out, while climbing the stairs.

The Christmas holidays passed quickly, and the kids were already re-boarding the Hogwarts Express to head back. Rayelle and Lily were sitting with Albus, and Scorpious. The boys were playing a game of Wizards Chess while Rayelle and Lily talked boys:

'Yeah. And it was very nice of him to apologize with a necklace.. but um..' Lily bit her lip, and looked to Albus for help. Who just shrugged, and called out to his pieces.

'Ok. Lil's I see where you're coming from.' Rayelle rolled her eyes, and fingered the object in question. 'For one thing though, I'm eleven, and he's fifteen. I'm not about to pretend that I have a chance with him. Plus on top of that, he has a girlfriend!'

'Then why are you wearing it?' Lily cried out, in exasperation.

Rayelle looked at her, 'Cause it's really pretty!'

Lily just rolled her eyes, 'Whatever!'

x-X-x

After the train pulled into Hogsmead, and the students got on the horseless carriage Rayelle looked at Lily, 'Hey Lil's,' when her cousin looked back, 'You really don't have to worry. I'm over him!' She giggled. 'Besides, dad said i had to focus on classes this term.'

Lily grinned at her, and they both laughed when Albus groaned, 'I love Hogwarts, I just wish we didn't have to actually _have_ to go to the classes.' He closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the wall.

The rest of Rayelle's first year flew by. Before she knew it, she was spending all her free time in the Library, and was constantly receiving letters from her Aunt Hermione on all the best studying techniques. One particular Wednesday in May, Rayelle was sitting at a table in the Library with Lily, Aiden, Alfie, and Fred studying Potions, when the latest letter came in.

'Okay, Aiden. How long after you add the two drops of Lethe River Water do you heat the potion for?' Rayelle asked a notecard in one hand, her head in the other.

'Er.. that's for the Forgetfulness potion.. right?' When she nodded, 'Okay.. its.. you heat it for.. twenty seconds.. right?' He answered, his brows furrowed.

Rayelle nodded, and Lily turned to Fred. 'Okay Freddie. After heating the potion for twenty seconds.. what's the next step?'

Fred looked at her, his eyes wide, and dropped his head on the table. 'I feel like I've already _taken_ the stupid potion! I'm never gonna pass this class.' He mumbled into the table.

Alfie clapped his shoulder, 'It's not that bad mate; just think. You add the water, heat it, then you add two...' He trailed off, waiting for the redhead to answer.

'Um.. you heat it, then add.. two.. Valerian Sprigs?' He asked, looking from face to face. The group grinned at him, and nodded. Fred smiled, and stretched. 'Maybe, I'll pass this after all. At least I hope I do; can you imagine one of us failing?' He asked, shuddering.

Rayelle, who was looking at her notes glanced up, 'What do you mean?'

Lily and Fred shared a look, and then grimaced at her, 'Aunt 'Mione.' All the kids frowned, and shuddered. Lily opened her mouth, just as an owl tapped on the window. Alfie jumped up, and crossed to let the owl in.

The owl just held its leg out, and hooted softly. Alfie untied the letter, and handed it to Rayelle. 'It's from my dad.' She opened the parchment:

_Rayelle  
I just got back from lunch with Ron and Hermione. I've been urged to inform you, that if you need help with any of your subjects, to use flashcards.  
Also, your Aunt says to not hesitate to contact her. She will help with what she can.  
I trust you, and know you will do fine with all your finals.  
Good Luck.  
Love,  
Dad._

Rayelle groaned, and dropped the note on the table. 'Aunt 'Mione has now got my dad sending me study ideas.' She looked up, 'I'm in Ravenclaw, and so I obviously know how to study!'

The group nodded, and made sympathetic sounds at her. 'Well look at it this way.' Fred said, grinning. 'I personally feel as though we have got it easy!' He laughed when the group looked at him. 'Imagine how Hugo and Rose must be dealing.' He laughed and pointed at Hugo, who was just entering the Library.

His red hair was a mess, half sticking up, half flat against his head. His clothes were wrinkled, as if he had slept in them; and when he walked by he was muttering under his breath; something about extra quills.

Rayelle frowned after him, 'Yeah. My dad would be very disappointed if I failed something, and yeah, I'd probably get in a lot of trouble. But I doubt it would be anything compared to what either of those two would experience.' The kids shook their heads, and went back to studying.

x-X-x

Later that night, Rayelle was sitting in her common room going over her Astronomy notes when a shadow fell across her book. She glanced up to see Travis standing there. 'Hey 'Elle.' He said.

She looked up at him, and scooted over. 'Hey, Travis.' She closed her book, smiling. Thinking that, thankfully around Valentine's Day she did truly get over her crush on him. 'What's up?' She asked.

'Eh.. nothing much; just tired of studying.' He shook his head, and leaned back, closing his eyes. 'I can't wait to just get these O.W.L.s over with.' He grimaced, 'Then I have a year off, before going crazy about the N.E.W.T.s!'

Rayelle laughed at him. 'Maybe, when I'm a fifth year, they will have decided to be done with those tests all together!' She said, hope in her voice.

'HA!' Travis rolled his head to look at her, smiling, 'Good luck with that, firstie!'

Rayelle blushed and looked down, 'Hey, a girl can dream. Cant she?' She asked with a laugh.

Travis opened his mouth, just as Mike came running down the stairs. 'Oi! Travis, leave the firstie alone. I got a new thing from WWW, I'm gonna set it on Filch.'

Travis jumped up, and grinned. 'Ah.. perfect, just what I need to lift my study headache.' He laughed, following his friend out the door.

Rayelle smiled, and opened her book again. She sat by the fire for another hour, before going to bed.

It was the last Thursday of Rayelles first year; and she had just finished her last exam, Transfiguration. Once Professor Brooks had collected the tests, and dismissed them, she hurried out of the Great Hall down to the tree by the lake, where all her friends sat. When she reached it, she collapsed and laid down, closing her eyes. 'Thank Merlin, I enjoy that class.'

Aiden laughed and looked at the girl. 'What? I didn't think it was that bad. I thought it was easy, actually.'

Lily threw a handful of grass at him, laughing. 'Yeah, well do you think it would have been that easy if we hadn't stayed up till midnight last night helping you study?'

The group laughed, but quieted down instantly when Hugo joined them. His eyes were dazed and he was biting his bottom lip. 'I hope I passed everything. With at least an _**O**_ or I will never hear the end of it this summer.' He laid down next to Rayelle, and promptly fell asleep; while the group around him laughed.

The following Tuesday evening, was the last night of the year. Early the next morning, the students would be boarding the Hogwarts Express and heading home for the summer. Rayelle sat next to Lorcan and Steven Patil during their final feast. The three of them were talking about what they wanted to do that summer when Professor McGonagall stepped forward and cleared her throat:

'Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this year. This is the last time; we will see many of your faces. Many of you will be graduating later this evening, and leaving right after. So thank you, to all of you wonderful seventh years. Knowing you has been truly amazing. I taught all of you seventh years in your first two years here, so I do know you. And will truly regret to see you leave.' She cleared her throat, 'But I know it must happen. To all you students that will be returning next year, please do not completely clear your heads of what you have learned. It will come up in the future.' She raised her eyebrows, and looked at the Gryffindor table, where most of the Weasley-Potter clan were sitting.

She smiled at the room in large, 'Now, for the house cup! In last place with 450 points, Hufflepuff.' There was a quite applause through the room. 'In third place, with 485 points, Slytherin.' The table of greens clapped, Lily and Scorpious stood up to whistle. Rayelle heard Lily shout out, _'At least we beat the badgers!'_ 'Thank you Miss Potter,' Professor McGonagall said, in a dry voice. 'In second place, with 520 points, Ravenclaw.' Rayelle and her fellow housemates stood up, clapping and yelling. 'And lastly, in first place, with 575 points, though I don't know how you managed it, with all the detentions you lot get: Gryffindor!'

The Gryffindor table stood up, screaming and hollering and clapping. 'Yes, yes, yes. We are happy for you as well...' The headmistress paused. During her pause James and Albus stood up and hollered across the room: _'WHAT NOW LILY?'_

Professor McGonagall glared at them, while the rest of the staff table chuckled. 'As I was saying!' She huffed, 'Congratulations.' She smiled and clapped her hands once, and the tables filled with food. 'Dig in!'

**A/N: Promise the next chapter will be longer! All of summer vacation in one chapter? Heck yes! Love you all! ^_^**


	6. Summer

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
Thanks to: Blue Luver5000, SN, alyriavarg, Reading4Ever, && Lucy Brooks.  
I wanna give a double special thanks to alyriavarg;; your review made me really happy! I'm glad somebody who read my story thought it seemed good enough to be an actual published one!  
Anyways, here you go! Summertime!**

Wednesday, July 1, was Rayelle's first day of summer. At ten in the morning she was sitting at the kitchen table, glaring at the fridge. Dudley sat across from her, newspaper in hand, and a cup of coffee in reach. 'I'm hungry!' Rayelle stated.

Dudley lowered his paper and sent her a look. 'I haven't moved anything. It's all in the same place as before.' He cleared his throat, shook out his paper and continued to read. Rayelle glared at him, before rising from her chair.

She crossed to the fridge, and pulled out a gallon of milk, 'Did I tell you, at Hogwarts, the food just magically appears. She glanced at her father, while reaching for some cereal.

Dudley looked at his daughter, and chuckled. 'Well then, this will be good practice for you to cook.' He laughed at her scowling face.

Rolling her eyes, the twelve year old poured a bowl of Lucky Charms, and sat back down. 'But yeah, seriously, you just have to go to the Great Hall, and pull whatever you want towards you.' She sat back, and took a bite.

'Well.. who makes the food?' Dudley asked, still looking at his paper.

Rayelle thought about it, before snapping her fingers, 'Most likely the house elves! I mean they clean the common rooms; it only makes sense.'

Dudley looked at her, 'Then I say, they deserve this two month break.' He reached for his cup, 'Maybe, sometime when you go back next year, you can.. I don't know.. make these house elves cookies or something.'

Rolling her eyes, 'You've seen the way Tink is at Uncle Harrys. She doesn't like anyone to do anything in _her _kitchen... well aside from Aunt Ginny.' She sucked on her spoon. 'And I just think that's cause Aunt Ginny is always threatening her with clothes if she doesn't get to cook sometimes.'

'Still, I feel as though you'll be fine, making your own breakfast now and then.' Her father folded the paper and set it aside. 'It establishes.. independence!' He grinned at her, and went to refill his cup.

Rayelle rolled her eyes again, 'Thanks a lot dad.' She said, in a bored tone. 'Hey! Can I go to Lily's today?' She asked, excitedly.

Dudley sat back down, looking at his daughter, 'You've been home for less than twenty-four hours. Don't you wanna spend some quality time with your dear old dad?' He asked, making a sad face.

Rayelle sighed, 'Yeah I guess.' She put her chin in her hand, and played with her cereal.

Dudley looked at her, and cleared his throat. 'Aside from going to Lily's, what do you feel up to today?'

Rayelle glanced up, 'Um.. do you think we can go to the zoo or something?' She asked her voice hopeful. 'I don't know. I love the Wizarding world; but sometimes I miss mixing with muggles. Plus the monkeys are _really_ cute!'

Dudley smiled at her, 'I think that sounds like a great plan!' He stood up, and put his cup in the sink. 'Finish eating, and then get dressed. We'll leave around noon.'

x-X-x

It was closer to one then noon when they finally left; though Dudley had been ready by quarter after, Rayelle was not. She had to fix her hair, and make sure her outfit matched. Dudley sat behind the wheel of the car, and glanced over at his daughter. She was wearing a pair of regular denim shorts and a pink top. He saw her hair flying around because of the wind, 'Er.. 'Elle? What did you do to your hair?'

Rayelle reached up quickly, 'What do you mean?' She ran a hand through her now straight hair. 'I think it looks cute this way..'

'Yeah, its.. cute. But what happened to your curls?' He asked.

'Oh that. Angela, one of my friends from Hogwarts, gave me this straightening potion.' She glanced at her father. 'I don't use it all the time, but sometimes I like when it's straight!'

Dudley shook his head, 'It's your hair. I was just wondering.' Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, he glanced at his little girl, 'How do you think you did on your exams?'

Rayelle groaned, and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes, 'I have no idea. I mean I know I did well with Charms, Transfiguration and Potions, for sure! Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts I think ended up okay.. but I'm not sure what so ever when it comes to my History of Magic final.' She shook her head, 'I mean I actually tried really hard the last couple of weeks. And me and Lily and Aiden were studying like mad. But,' She shrugged, 'I don't know.'

Dudley chuckled, 'Well maybe, you should have paid attention the entire year.' Rayelle rolled her eyes, 'What happens if you fail a class?'

Rayelle pulled her sunglasses off. 'See that's the thing. I have no idea. I've never heard of anyone failing..' She bit her lip, 'Maybe they'll just give me an extra class next year.' She said, worrying her bottom lip.

x-X-x

The rest of the ride, the two talked of nothing important, how Dudley's job was going, Rayelle's friends and what all she wanted to accomplish during the summer. As they pulled into the Zoo's parking lot, Dudley smiled, 'We haven't gone to the zoo since you were like.. eight?'

Rayelle laughed, 'Yeah! Remember, we took Lily and Roxy with us. And Lily got so scared of the snakes. She thought they were gonna eat her!' The two laughed, while walking towards the tickets.

'Isn't the animal of Slytherin, snakes?' Dudley asked a slight smile on his lips.

Rayelle giggled, 'Yup. It is!' As they walked in the front entrance, they were greeted by an ice cream man. 'Dad! Can we?' She asked, pointing.

Dudley nodded, and headed that way. 'What can I get the two of ya'?' The man asked, from behind a thick, bushy beard.

Dudley looked at his daughter, cocking an eyebrow, 'You want the usual?' When she nodded, 'Okay, this little lady would like a Coco Swirl, and I will take...' He paused, 'A Vanilla Nutter.'

After they got their ice cream and walked off, Rayelle laughed, 'I feel as though we should definitely stop to see the four houses!' She giggled, and linked her arm with her father.

'Okay. What's first?' Dudley asked a big smile on his face.

'Let's start with the Lions!' She pulled him forward for about five minutes until they came to the Lion's Den. 'Dad, look!' She jumped up and down, giggling. They watched as most of the lions, had golden red fur, and two paced by with a darker color fur. 'Look dad, it's like Al and Jamie mixed in with the Weasley's.' She pointed out, giggling.

Dudley looked at his little girl, so close to being a woman it scared him. He watched as she laughed about the little lion cubs antics, _'Next summer will she still be this excited about little things?'_ he asked himself, _'She'll be thirteen next year. Will she even want to spent time with her dad?'_ Dudley shook his head, and smiled as a baby cub tried to climb an overly large rock, but kept falling right back down.

Rayelle glanced at her father, and saw a smile playing on his lips; she grabbed his hand and pulled on it, 'Come on dad! Let's go see the snake house!' She giggled, 'Let's wait until right before we leave to see the Eagles!'

Dudley nodded his head, and followed her into the darkly lit snake house. He stood right inside the door, letting his eyes adjust to the room around him. He heard her giggle a couple feet away, to his right. He crossed across the room, and stood right next to her, looking into the glass. He smirked, and looked at his daughter, 'Did I ever tell you the time your Uncle Harry set a boa constrictor on me?'

Rayelle shot her father a look, 'Did he really? How'd that happen?'

Reaching down, to grab her hand, 'Come on, we'll go get lunch, and I'll tell you.' They made their way to a diner. Once they sat, and had ordered, Dudley told her the story. 'It was the summer me and your Uncle were eleven...'

A week had passed, and Rayelle still hadn't really accomplished much her summer; aside from sleeping in and tanning out back. She still hadn't been able to go see Lily or any of her other friends. Her dad has this idea to where, though she is still a wizard she shouldn't forget that she is also half muggle. And he wants her to not forget that.

Rayelle sighed, and flipped over onto her stomach. How is it possible for her to forget who she is? She's one of the most muggle-y witches she knows. She loves everything about muggle's. 'How am I supposed to forget my television?' She shook her head, and sat up. She was just about to go inside when an owl swooped into her yard. After she untied the letter, and stroked the bird she went inside.

Sitting at the table, she read it:

_Rayelle,  
Hey. So my birthday is August 1. And my parents are throwing a party. You're invited. It'll start at about 2ish. I invited Al, Lily, and James to. I know for sure that Al will be there. Hope you can make it.  
Scorpious.  
ps. oh yeah, if you do come, just toss the floo, and call 'Malfoy Manor.'_

Rayelle sat, staring at the letter, and snorted. 'I wonder if my dad will even let me go.' Rayelle left the invite to Scorpious' party on the table and went upstairs to get a book. She curled up on her bed, studying her Transfiguration text.

Dudley got home around four o'clock. 'Rayelle?' He called out, walking into the kitchen. He dropped his jacket on a chair and got a cup of tea out of the fridge, ''Elle, are you here?'

Rayelle heard her father calling for her, and went downstairs. 'Hey daddy, how was work?' She asked, smiling slightly.

'Eh.. it was okay. I had lunch with your grandfather today. Grandma wants us to go over for dinner sometime soon.' He said, grimacing slightly.

'That should be fun! I haven't seen grandma since Christmas.' Rayelle said. She crossed to the fridge to pull out a soda. 'Uh.. so I know you said you want me to get 'in touch' with my muggle side or whatever...' She hesitated, playing with her glass.

'Yes...?'

'Well I got an owl today from a friend from school..' She paused, and looked at her father. 'The beginning of August, he's having a birthday party. And Al and Lily are going, and I was wondering if I could go too?'

'Rayelle!' Dudley gently said, 'Just because I said, that I wanted you to remember your muggle side, doesn't mean that I want you to forget your friends.' He sipped his tea, 'How old is this kid going to be?'

'Uh.. really? I can go?' When Dudley nodded, she shot him a grin, 'Wicked!  
He's gonna be thirteen. I gotta go owl him, and tell him I'll be there.' Rayelle raced off, her excitement evident.

It was a week before Scorpious' birthday party, and Rayelle was sitting on Lily's bed, trying to decide what to get him. 'I mean I kind of think I should get him something muggle-y.. you know?' Lily looked at her cousin, 'I mean I doubt anyone else will.'

Lily sat next to her, 'I don't know. I mean, me and Al are just combining and getting him a WWW gift box.' Rayelle sat up straight, and groaned.

'Ugh! I don't know either! It's never been this hard getting something for Al or James or even Aiden and Alfie!' She sighed and laid back.

'Well.. that's probably cause we've done them forever!' Lily stated, crossing her legs, 'Why don't you get him a futball? That one muggle sport, He's really sporty!'

Rayelle sat up, and grinned, 'That's a great idea Lil's!' She jumped up, and put her shoes on. 'I'll get him a futball, and a book explaining the rules and stuff!'

Lily smiled at her, and Rayelle gave her a hug. 'Kay. I gotta floo home real quick and see if Dad will take me to the mall.' She raced out of the room, calling over her shoulder, 'If I don't see you before, I'll see you at Scorpious'!'

The morning of Scorpious' birthday party, Rayelle was up earlier then she had been the entire summer. When she entered the kitchen, her father looked up sharply, before glancing at his watch. 'Wow. This has got to be a record! I didn't even know you knew how to get up this early!'

Rayelle rolled her eyes, 'Morning to you to, daddy.' She mumbled, and walked to the fridge, pulling out the milk and yawning.

'Well.. seeing as I don't have to be to work for a couple hours still.. how about I make you breakfast?' He offered, smiling at her.

'Can you make mums eggs? I haven't had those since Christmas!' Rayelle asked, smiling a little. Dudley smiled at her, and nodded. Before Michelle died, Dudley and she would have lazy Sunday mornings. She made a type of egg omelet that you would have killed for. With cheese, and ham pieces, and green peppers and the whole works. After she died, Dudley would make the omelet every once in a while for Rayelle, a small way of her keeping in touch with Michelle's memory.

Dudley stood at the counter, adding cheese to the mix, 'Did you get Scorpious' present all wrapped up?' He asked.

'Yup. I used some of the left over green Christmas paper.' She giggled, 'I know it's not Christmas or anything, but it was very Slytherin-y.' She laughed again, and stole a piece of green pepper from the pile. 'I even put on a big, silver bow!'

At one o'clock Rayelle floo'd to the Potters. She stepped into their kitchen and called out, 'Heyyyy Lily! You here still?' She heard running around up stairs, followed by:

'JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW, I SWEAR TO _MERLIN_ I WILL HEX YOU!' Lily screamed, while chasing after him.

Rayelle slowly left the kitchen, and walked up the stairs, 'Hey guys.. what's going on?' James skidded to a halt in front of her. His face red, either from running, or laughing, Rayelle wasn't sure. He thrust something into her hands and ran off down the stairs.

Lily came around the corner, and paused in front of her, 'Did you see which way he went? He has my br -' Rayelle held up the clothing article to a blushing Lily.

'Is this why you were chasing him?' She giggled, and handed the bra back to her cousin. 'Why did you need this one? Don't you have others?'

Lily blushed, 'That one's really cute, and it's a muggle brand one.. it has this cushiony stuff.. and it pushes.. you know... up.'

Rayelle nodded, 'Oh yeah. I know what you mean, but dad wouldn't buy me one of _them!_' She rolled her eyes, and followed Lily into her bedroom.

'My dad didn't want me to get one either, but mum talked him into it. Told him how a girl needs things.' She grinned, and walked into her closet to change, 'If you want.. mum could probably talk to Uncle Dudley for you.'

'You think she would do that?' Rayelle asked, as her cousin walked out of her closet pulling a t-shirt over her head.

'Yeah. I mean.. I don't see why not.' Lily sat on her bed, pulling on her shoes. 'She gets us!' The girls giggled.

Rayelle glanced up when there was a knock on the door, to see Harry, 'Er.. are you girls about ready?'

Lily rolled her eyes, as Rayelle nodded, 'Dad, seriously, you don't have to come with us!'

Harry just gave her a look, and kept walking. Lily turned to her cousin, 'Dad and Scorpious' father didn't get along in school. So he and Uncle Ron are going with us. They say they're just going long enough to drop up off..' Shaking her head, 'But you know how they get.'

The girls walked down to the kitchen, each with a present under their arms. Lily shot her father a look before stepping up to the fireplace, and calling out: 'Malfoy Manor.' Rayelle smiled at her uncle before following suit.

x-X-x

It was about five o'clock, and dinner was just being served in the dining room. Rayelle and Lily giggled at the house elf, who proclaimed this so regally; and followed everybody else in. When they entered they saw Scorpious' mum by the door way, directing where everyone should sit. 'Lily dear, I sat you next to Caydan. Is that all right?'

Lily smiled sweetly at the woman, 'Yeah that's fine.' Before heading towards the table, Rayelle laughed behind her hand before looking at Mrs. Malfoy.

'Rayelle? If you could sit between Theo and Lysander...' She looked at the brown hair girl and smiled. 'Er.. or if you prefer.. I could have you go sit by Albus?'

Shaking her head, she smiled, 'Its fine mam. Even though I'm in Ravenclaw, I've made friends with quite a few Slytherin's.' She smiled at the woman, and crossed to sit down. To her left was Theo Nott, and on her right was Lysander, Lorcan's twin brother.

Lysander grinned at her, 'Hey 'Elle. I saw you earlier, but didn't get a chance to say hey.' He smiled again, his teeth flashing. Rayelle smiled back, thinking about how funny it is that Lorcan and Lysander were part vampire, but no one ever mentions it.

Shaking her head, she thought to herself, _if anyone other than Aunt Luna had children with a vampire, it would have been frowned upon._ She giggled, and reached for her glass of pumpkin juice. Glancing up, she saw Albus sit down across from her, and smile. 'You've been here before, right Al?' She asked. When he nodded, 'Are all their... er... get together's this... formal?'

Albus laughed, and looked over at Mrs. Malfoy. 'Yeah. Well at least all the ones I've been to.' He shook his head, as Scorpious sat down next to him. 'Scorp says that they only go all out like this if there are people over though.'

Scorpious laughed, and looked at Rayelle, 'Yeah. It's weird though. Cause it can only be one person. And mum goes _way_ overboard.' He smiled at her, 'But it's cool. Poppie goes all out when there are other people over.'

Rayelle raised her eyebrows, 'Poppie?'

'Mhmm. Poppie is our house elf.' He chuckled, and leaned across Theo, 'Sorry mate.' He said, glancing at the kid. 'You saw her, when she announced dinner.'

'Oh. I got ya.' Rayelle giggled, and looked at her plate. Just then Poppie came in, and clapped her hands. The platters and bowls on the table filled up instantly.

x-X-x

After the kids ate their fill, they 'retired' to the back yard, where Scorpious started opening his presents. His father showed up late, dropping a long, thin package on the pile. 'Sorry I'm late Scorp.' Scorpious smiled at his dad before reaching for a green box.

Rayelle smiled, and reached for Lily's arm. 'That one's mine.'

Scorpious looked at the package and smiled. 'Uh.. whoever this ones from... you didn't put your name. So now I can't thank you properly.'

Lily rolled her eyes, and mumbled, 'Does he always have to be so bloody polite?' Rayelle giggled at that, as Scorpious took off the silver bow, and pulled the paper off.

After unwrapping the present, he pulled out a white and black ball. Furrowing his brow, he tossed it in the air a few times and caught it. 'Ah.. well.. whoever it's from... thanks?' He said. Glancing down, he saw a book in the box. He pulled it out and stared at the cover. It had a picture of two men, kicking the ball around, but the picture wasn't moving. The cover read: _**Futball for Beginners. Rules and Regulations.**_

He looked at it some more, then smiled, 'Hey this is that muggle sport.' He put the ball and book aside, and reached for the package his father dropped off. Tearing the paper off, he pulled out a Nimbus 490. One of the newer models in the shops; at least that was what Rayelle heard from the kids in front of her. She rolled her eyes as the crowd started talking about Quidditch.

Once Scorpious had finished opening the rest of his presents, the kids all went in different directions. Rayelle and Lily went back inside towards the 'ball room'. Standing in the middle of the floor the girls twirled and laughed, 'I wonder what it's like growing up in a place like this. It's _huge!_' Lily said, giggling.

Rayelle smiled at her cousin, and sat on the floor. 'No idea.' She lay back, and stared at the ceiling, which had been charmed like the Great Hall's; to show the weather outside.

'Hey, 'Elle. I'm going to run and get something to drink, 'kay?'

'Mhmm go for it.' Rayelle listened to her cousin walk away, and heard the door slam shut. She lay on the floor of the ball room watching the clouds go by. After about five minutes, the door opened, and shut again. Thinking it was Lily coming back, Rayelle didn't think anything of it; until someone lay next to her. Rayelle looked to her right to see a head of blonde hair, and a pair of silver eyes looking at her.

'Hey.'

'Hey Scorp, happy birthday!' Sitting up, Rayelle smiled at him and bent her legs at the knees.

'Thanks.' He said. Scorpious grinned, 'Thanks for the futball, and book!'

Rayelle gasped, 'How did you know that was from me?'

'Well.. honestly? You're the only one I invited that would have even _considered _getting me a book.' He laughed, 'Well that is except for my mum. And the books she usually buys are...' He made a face, 'Educational.'

Rayelle laughed and sat up. 'Yeah well.. I hope you like it.' She bit her lip, and looked at the floor. 'If not, it's totally cool.'

Scorpious sat up, and looked at her. 'Are you kidding? I love it! Me and Alfie have been hanging out. And he and his dad are big futball fans.' He smiled at her again, 'So I totally mean it when I say thanks!' Rayelle looked at him and smiled. 'Plus.. I wanted to thank you personally for coming. I'm really glad you did.'

Rayelle looked at him and blushed. Scorpious smiled at her, and leaned a little closer. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, and inched closer still. _**'BAM!' **_The door to the ball room was thrown open, and Lily came walking in:

'Hey Scorp; what are you guys do-' She looked at the two of them, sitting close together. Rayelle's face was pink and Scorpious was just standing up, clearing his throat.

'Uh.. I got to... I gotta go.' Scorpious muttered, before rushing from the room. Lily stood in place and looked from Rayelle to the door and back again.

'Tell me, everything!' Lily demanded, sitting down. She handed Rayelle a pumpkin juice and leaned in.

Rayelle blushed, and brushed at invisible dirt on her pants. 'Nothing happened.' She sighed, 'I mean.. I _think_ he was going to kiss me... until...'

'Until I came barging in!' Lily sighed, 'Ugh! I'm so sorry 'Elle!' She closed her eyes, and shook her head. 'I totally ruined your first kiss!'

'Actually, Lil's, you didn't.' Rayelle smiled at her. 'I mean I didn't _really _kiss him.'

Lily looked at her, and gave her a sad smile. 'Well you wanted to. Didn't you?'

Rayelle shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't know.' She took a drink of her pumpkin juice, and looked at her cousin. 'I mean.. I'm only twelve.. isn't it too early for a 'first kiss'?'

Lily shook her head. 'Nope. I had mine the night of our 'graduation' party.'

Rayelle opened her mouth, 'Wha- what? With who?'

Giggling, Lily said, 'With Aiden.' She bit her lip, and looked at Rayelle, 'Except for.. I think he liked you at the time.'

Rayelle sighed, and lay back down. 'We've been over this, like, twenty times!' Shaking her head, 'Me and Aiden are just friends!'

Neither girl had heard the door open, or seen Aiden standing in the doorway. But he heard their entire conversation, sighing, he closed the door quietly and went back outside.

It was August 24, and Rayelle was sitting in the living room watching cartoons, when Dudley came in. 'Hunny?' He said from the doorway. When Rayelle looked up, he continued, 'I've got to go in for a couple hours today. It's an emergency.'

'But dad! You said you'd take me to Diagon Alley today! I need to get my school supplies.' Rayelle pointed out to him. She glared at his tie, pouting.

'I know that, dear.' He sighed, and crossed to her. Sitting on the couch, 'George is taking Roxy and Fred to get their stuff today, and said you could tag along.' Dudley stood up, and pulled some money from his pocket. 'You remember how to transfer our currency to the Wizarding currency, right?'

Rayelle sighed and nodded. She took the money from her father, and crossed to the fire place, calling out: '25 Poldot Road.' She felt the familiar twist behind her naval, and before she could blink, she landed in the living room of George Weasley's house.

'Roxy?' Rayelle paused to listen. 'Fred?' Nothing. 'Great, this is just great. _Go over to Georges house_ dad says. _You can go shopping with th-_'

'Rayelle? Who on earth are you talking to?' Rayelle turned around to see Angelina standing in the doorway, a grin on her face.

Sighing, Rayelle smiled, 'Myself, of course!' She giggled, 'Um.. dad said I could go to Diagon Alley with George, Fred and Roxy?'

Nodding her head, 'Yeah, I heard. They left about ten minutes ago. George said that they'd wait at the shop for you.'

Rayelle sighed, and smiled. 'Thanks.' Turning around she walked back to the fireplace: 'Weasley Wizarding Weazes!' Another twist behind her naval, and she was there.

She stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. _I've never floo'd here before._ She realized she was in what appeared to be a store room. Crossing quickly through it was difficult, seeing as there were boxes and containers _everywhere!_ But after a couple of twists and turns, she made it through.

She pushed aside a black curtain, and stepped into her favorite shop, ever. Walking over to Roxy she grinned, 'Hey Rox!'

''Elle!' Roxy pulled her into a hug, 'Hey! How's your summer been? What have you been up too? Lily told me about what almost happened with Sco-'

'Roxanne! Breathe!' George Weasley stood behind his daughter, a smile on his face. With a shake of his head, he picked up the little girl in a big hug and spun her around. 'You're going to have to tell your father that its summer! Make him, let you visit people!' He laughed, setting her down.

Rayelle grimaced, 'I'm getting 'in touch with my muggle side'.' She stated, with air quotes.

'What's that even mean?' Fred asked, joining the group.

Rayelle sighed, and looked at the kid, 'Honestly? That I'm watching way too much television.'

'Is that even possible?'

Rayelle nodded sadly, 'It's kind of sad, actually.'

George laughed and pushed the kids to the door. 'Okay. First stop Gringotts, then... shopping!'

It was September 1st, and Rayelle and her father just barely made it to Kings Cross in time. In fact, Rayelle only had three minutes to cross the barrier, say goodbye to her dad, and get on the train. Running through the station, Rayelle and Dudley rushed through the barrier with two minutes to spare.

Dudley gave his daughter a tight hug, 'Next year, get up when I tell you too!' He said.

Rayelle rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you daddy!' She said into his chest, tightening her hold on him.

'I love you too, princess.' He smiled into her hair. When the horn sounded, he pushed her towards the train, 'Hurry, before they leave without you!'

Rayelle climbed the steps, and her father handed her the trunk, and Melly's cage. 'Bye dad! I'll see you at Christmas!'

Dudley kissed his fingers, and waved his daughter off. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Harry. 'Hard to believe that there in their second year already, isn't it?'

Dudley nodded, 'Seems like she was turning the couch pink, just yesterday.' Harry laughed and shook his head.

**Meanwhile, on the train.**

Rayelle was pulling her trunk towards the back, looking for her friends. She glanced into one of the compartments and spotted Albus, Rose and Scorpious. The door was open, so she paused and looked at the group, 'Have you guys seen Lily?'

Albus said, 'Yeah. Her and Aiden and Caroline were heading for the last compartment on this car 'Elle.'

Smiling, 'Thanks you guys!' She glanced at Scorpious, and blushed. 'Ah.. see you guys later.' She grabbed the handle on her trunk and pulled it to the last compartment. Aiden helped her put her trunk in the rack above while Lily asked:

'Why are you blushing?'

**A/N: What did you guys think. Good? Bad?  
I talked to a friend of mines daughter, who just turned twelve. And Bri has already had her first kiss.. so I didn't think it would be too early to **_**almost**_** let Rayelle have hers!  
I hope you guys enjoyed; reviews make me happy! Love you all! (:**


	7. Year 2

**A/N: Thanks to: Lucy Brooks, and FireChildSlytherin5. I love reviews. (:**

**September 1, 2014.  
Hogwarts Express**

_Rayelle was pulling her trunk towards the back, looking for her friends. She glanced into one of the compartments and spotted Albus, Rose and Scorpious. The door was open, so she paused and looked at the group, 'Have you guys seen Lily?'_

_Albus said, 'Yeah. Her and Aiden and Caroline were heading for the last compartment on this car 'Elle.'_

_Smiling, 'Thanks you guys!' She glanced at Scorpious, and blushed. 'Ah.. see you guys later.' She grabbed the handle on her trunk and pulled it to the last compartment. Aiden helped her put her trunk in the rack above while Lily asked:_

_'Why are you blushing?'_

'Er.. Wh- what? I'm not blushing.' Rayelle said, glancing out the window. She glanced quickly at Caroline, 'Hey, how was your summer?'

Her friend smiled at her, 'It was good, even though mum wouldn't let me go on tour with dad this year.' She shook her head. 'I mean, she let me go last year. But nope.'

Lily smiled at her, 'Well.. yeah. But Carol, she probably just missed you _a lot_, and wanted to hang with you.'

'Yeah I know. But, so nothing big happened.' She sat forward, 'So 'Elle...' She waited till her friend turned to look at her, 'Did anything, and I mean _anything_, exciting happen to you this summer?'

Rayelle looked at her, blushing slightly. 'Um.. nope, not really.' She shook her head and sent a glare at Lily. 'I mean, my dad did tell me how Lily's dad once sent a boa constrictor on him.' She giggled.

Caroline and Lily rolled their eyes. Then Caroline looked at Aiden, 'Don't you wanna go find Alfie or someone?' He shook his head, and she sighed. 'Listen, we are about to talk boys. And unless you want to partake in this conversation, leave.'

Aiden sighed, and stood. He sent a look at Rayelle, before leaving the compartment.

'Okay 'Elle. Spill.' When the girl just looked at her, she sighed and said, 'This summer. Scorp's birthday party. The kiss.'

Rayelle glared at Lily, and said, 'There wasn't a kiss! It was more of an almost kiss...' She trailed off, blushing. 'I mean, I still think were too young to be kissing... and whatnot.' She looked at her jeans, and pulled on a loose thread.

Lily and Caroline laughed. 'Please. I know Lily and Aiden kissed like.. over a ye-'

'Oi! You make it sound all drawn out.' It was Lily's turn to blush. 'Like... we didn't use our tongues or nothing like that, it was all...' She paused, thinking, 'very.. peckish?'

Caroline smiled, 'Yeah. Well when I kissed Patrick Patil last June, it was all very peckish as we-'

'You've kissed someone too?' Rayelle cried out.

'Yes. Yes I have. Now if you two don't mind.. I would like to make a complete sentence with_out _interrupted.' She looked at the two, 'As I was saying. Ours was very peckish as well. But seeing as Scorp is older than us.. I figure he's probably doing a little more advanced kissing.'

Rayelle looked at her friend, her mouth hanging open. 'D-do you really think so?' When both girls nodded, she sighed, and ran her hands through her hair. 'I don't know if I want my first kiss to be with Scorpious then. I'm not ready for anything like that!' She looked up, blushing.

Lily lay a hand on her cousins shoulder, 'You know, you could always just get this first kiss stuff out of the way.' When Rayelle looked up at her, she continued 'And you could still probably experience with Scorp still.'

'Wait! I never said that I wanted it to be with Scorpi-' she trailed off when she saw the looks on the two girl's faces. Biting her lip, 'What are you thinking Lil's?' She asked, in a reserved tone.

'Okay.. so. Here's the plan.' Rayelle and Caroline leaned in, eager to hear.

x-X-x

'You know Lil's that has the possibility of working out magically.' Caroline said a smile on her face.

Rayelle groaned, 'There's also the possibility that it doesn't.'

Lily shook her head, 'My dear. Would I ever lead you into a bad plan?'

Looking up sharply, 'Yeah you would actually. Remember that time, at Percy's birthday party? When you were all like, ''Elle let's change the flavor of the cake. No will notice.' Then we did. We crushed up over two hundred Bertie Botts Flavored Beans. And mixed them toge-'

Lily waved her hand in the air, 'That is not important right now. And besides I was what? Eight? My plans have gotten better since then.'

Rayelle raised an eyebrow, 'What about last week. At the Burrow when you sa-'

'Rayelle! Not important!' Lily scolded her, looking slightly offended. 'Are you gonna do it? Or not?'

Rayelle bit her lip, and opened her mouth, just as the doors to their compartment opened. Albus walked in and sat across from Lily, right next to Caroline. Followed closely by Rose and Scorpious. Rose sat by Rayelle, and Scorpious stood leaning against the door frame.

'So.. what are you guys talking about?' Albus asked. Rayelle blushed, and the other girls shared a look.

'Oh nothing really.' Lily said a grin on her face. 'Just about how glad we are to go back to Hogwarts. And about how this year it's gonna be all about getting minor firsts out of the way.' The last bit she said looking at Rayelle, who blushed, and looked down.

Albus narrowed his eyes, 'Minor firsts?' He asked, shaking his head, 'Why do I _not_ like the sound of that?'

Lily smiled at him. 'Oh don't worry, dear brother. It has nothing to do with you.' She said, 'Does it Rayelle?'

Rayelle looked up, 'Er.. No.' Clearing her throat, and stood up, 'I'll be back.. got to go see.. Roxy about some.. thing.' The girls giggled, while she left the compartment.

Scorpious cleared his throat, 'Oi. Al, have you seen Lysander?'

Al shook his head, and Scorpious left the compartment. He saw Rayelle to his left, and walked towards her quickly, ''Elle?' He called out her name, and watched her turn around, blushing.

Smiling up at him, she bit her lip, 'Hey. What's up?'

He looked at her, a small smile on his lips, 'Wh-? Oh yeah. Uh. Nothing. How was your summer?' He asked, his cheeks turning pink.

Rayelle giggled, and ran a hand through her hair. 'I saw you beginning of August. Remember?'

Smiling at her, he stepped closer, 'Yeah I reme-' Scorpious was caught unprepared as Rayelle stood on her toes, and pressed her lips to his. They stood like that for a few seconds, before Rayelle pulled back and hurried back down the train.

Slipping back into the compartment with her friends, Rayelle held a hand to her heart and giggled.

'Uh... 'Elle? You okay?' Al asked, looking at her. She smiled at him, and nodded. 'Well you look.. kind of.. out of breath, something.'

She blushed, 'Uh yeah. I'm good... just..' She looked at Lily, 'Taking care of a first.'

The girls laughed while Albus scratched his head, 'Running down the train is a first?' He asked, shaking his head. 'Man. I'm so glad I'm not a girl!'

It didn't take long for the kids of Hogwarts to fall back into the normal routines. It was as if they never even had a summer break. By the second week they knew their schedules by heart. Monday, Rayelle had Transfiguration with the Slytherin's. Rayelle and Lily slowly made their way to the classroom, talking the entire way.

'I just can't believe you're like, completely ignoring him, 'Elle.' Lily said, sighing dramatically.

Rolling her eyes, 'What am I supposed to do? Go out of my way to seek him out?' She shook her head, 'No. I mean, he probably like, regrets it.'

Lily stopped her, ''Elle, I seriously doubt that. I mean he was going to kiss you at his birthday party.' She sighed, 'Why would he do that, then ignore you in school?'

'Well.. I think its beca-'

'Good morning, ladies.' Professor Brooks smiled at the two girls outside her classroom, 'I hope you girls are having a discussion on the class work!' She winked at them, and walked in ahead.

Rayelle shot her cousin a look, and followed the teacher.

x-X-x

'Mr. Zabini, if you would.' Professor Brooks pointed to a cage that sat at the front of the class room, 'Please pass one to each of your fellow students. Class make sure to keep ahold of these toads.' She said, smiling.

Many of the girls squealed in disgust, while the boys laughed and croaked at their toads. 'Okay. Now, today, we shall continue on with Fera Verto. With live objects today; so please, please, make sure to articulate your words!' She walked around the room, 'Oh and Mr. Zabini? Take five points for Slytherin.'

Rayelle smiled, and pointed her wand. Clearing her throat, she said 'Fera Verto.' She watched as her toad gave a little shake, and a croak. 'Fera Verto.' Her second try, the toad seemed to be vibrating, so she tried again, 'Fera Verto.' She smiled, as she saw her toad change shape. It stood up on its hind legs, and twirled. When it finished it was a water goblet. 'Er.. Professor?' She raised her hand.

Brooks crossed to her student, and smiled. 'Yes?'

'Is it supposed to be.. purple?' Rayelle glanced up, 'yours definitely is not purple.' Looking towards the front of the class room, she saw the Professor crystal goblet.

'Ah.. yes. Well I have been doing this spell much longer then you my dear.' She smiled at her and walked away.

Rayelle looked at Lily, and shrugged. Lily's frog was caught somewhere between toad and goblet. 'Fera Varto.'

'Er... Lil's?' Rayelle said, hesitantly.

'I know, I know. Verto.' She said, through clenched teeth. 'Fera V_e_rto!' She cried out. They smiled at each other as Lily's toad turned into a red goblet. 'Really? Just once I want something to turn a different color then red!'

Rayelle burst out laughing. 'Oh it's not that big of a deal, Red.'

'Don't you even think of starting _that!_'

'Oh. I already have!' Rayelle grinned at her cousin.

Lily rolled her eyes, and laid her head on her arms, 'Whatever. It's not like it's going to stick.'

Two weeks later, the girls were sitting at lunch when Al and Scorpious sat down. Albus looked at his sister, grinning, 'Hey 'Elle. Sup Red?' The boys laughed, while Lily glared at Rayelle.

**A/N: Kay. So there you go, year two has begun! Hope you liked it!(:**


	8. Life at Hogwarts

**A/N: Thanks to: Chintz, FireChildSlytherin5, Blue Luver5000, Lucy Brooks, andd JessaShelby.  
You guys are amazing. ^_^**

**October 1, 2014.**

Rayelle sat in the Library one Wednesday night, working on her Astronomy homework when Lily came storming in. Sitting across from the redhead Rayelle smiled at her, 'What's got your wand in a knot?' She asked.

'What's got my wand in a knot? It's not a what.' Lily shook her head, steam all but pouring out of her ears. 'It's a _who!_'

'Okay. Well then, who's got your wand in a knot?' Rayelle asked, tapping her quill against the table.

'_Zabini!_' Lily growled out.

Rayelle bit her lip, 'What did he do now?'

Rolling her eyes, '_He_ got me a detention with Wertz!'

'Well.. hey Roxy.' Rayelle smiled at the girl who just sat down, and turned back to Lily. 'How did he get you a detention?'

Lily ran her hands through her hair. 'Well, so Gryffindor had their Quidditch try outs tonight. And after my try out I was heading back up to the Great Hall for dinner. There was mud on my shoes, and I got into a... conversation with Filch.'

Roxy laughed, 'Oh yeah. I was just heading up when I heard your conversation. Kind of loud, don't you think?'

After shooting a glare at her darker cousin, Lily continued. 'Anyways, like I was saying. I was having a rather _loud_ conversation with Filch when Zabini comes in from outside.' She glared at the table, 'The kid had no mud on him, whatsoever. And you know how I get when I'm mad.' She glanced between the two girls. 'Well.. I kind of started yelling at him.'

'Oookay.' Rayelle furrowed her brow, 'How does this deal with Professor Wertz?'

Lily groaned, and covered her face with her hands. 'Apparently Wertz was on his way to the Great Hall. And I tried to hex Zabini. Well.. he countered. And it ...' She trailed off, biting her lip.

'And it, what? What Lily?' Roxy asked, in a hushed voice.

'It hit Professor Wertz.'

Rayelle gasped, 'What hex was it?'

'I was going for a bat boogey, and Zabini was going for a body binding.. I think.' Lily shook her head, 'Next thing I know, Wertz is all you know...' She tightened up her body, and didn't move.

Rayelle gave her a sympathetic look, and patted her hand. After a couple minutes of silence, Roxy spoke up, 'your mum is going to be extremely mad!'

Hands over face, 'I know.' Lily sighed, and looked at them.

x-X-x

The next afternoon the girls sat together during Lunch. 'Have you heard anything from your mum yet?' Rayelle asked, in a sad voice.

'Not yet, I'm just giving it a matter of time.' Lily shook her head, sadly.

Albus and Scorpious sat down. Rayelle glanced up, and saw Scorpious looking at her, smiling slightly, while Albus was staring at Lily. 'Dude. Lil's, mum is going to be steaming!' He cried out, with a laugh.

'Tell me something I don't know, Al.' Lily looked at her plate, 'But it wasn't like we were actually aiming for him.. I don't see why his wand is so twisted about this!' She made a face, while the others laughed.

Albus sat back, thinking. 'You know.. not many students can get away with hexing the Potions Master.. I could promote this.' He smirked, and lifted his hands in the air. Laughing, 'Stay away all, for it is the horrible, menacing, Lily Luna Pott- OW!'

Lily glared at his brother, who was rubbing his arm. 'Not funny Al. Not funny, whatsoever!' She stood and was reaching for her bag, when a single owl came flying in through the windows. The entire room watched as the owl landed in front of the group of students.

Albus took one look at the red envelope and grinned at Lily, 'I am _so_ glad this one is addressed for you, and _not_ me.' Scorpious grinned, while Rayelle looked on in sympathy. 'Open it Lil's, get it over with.'

Lily reached out with a trembling hand, pulling the letter from the owl; she turned it over and lifted the flap. Automatically the letter began to smoke, and flew from her hands. Hovering in front of her face:

_**LILY LUNA POTTER!  
HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW BETTER YOUNG LADY!  
WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD USE MAGIC UNSUPERVISED IN THE HALLWAYS?  
I DONT CARE WHO YOU WERE FIGHTING WITH! YOUR CARELESSNESS GOT OUT OF HAND YOUNG LADY!  
YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU.  
YOU GO TO YOUR DENTENTIONS. DO**_** NOT**_** EVEN THINK ABOUT BEING LATE.  
YOU ARE TO WRITE AN APOLOGY LETTER TO PROFESSOR WERTZ.  
UNFORGIVABLE!**_

With a final huff, the letter burst into flames, and Lily sat down, laying her head on her arms, 'But I don't want to write him a letter, it was Zabini's curse that hit him!'

Rayelle patted her shoulder, and smiled into her hair. The boys made no such attempt to hide their amusement. They laughed at her full out, 'Well Lil's. Look at it this way. She didn't threaten to come pick your 'ungrateful ass up from Hogwarts'.'

Lily opened an eye, and looked at him. 'Yeah. Well she expects you to be a prat. You're just like Uncle Ron.'

Rayelle and Scorpious laughed while the two Potters argued. 'So.. uh.. are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend, 'Elle?'

Rayelle turned and looked at the blonde boy, smiling she shook her head. 'Uh.. no. I'm a second year? But I so plan on going next year!'

Scorpious blushed, and looked at the table, 'Oh yeah.. I forgot.' He grinned at her, 'Well.. do you want me to er.. pick you up anything?'

Cocking her head to the side, Rayelle studied the boy across from her. She smiled, 'Well if you get the chance, could you grab me a box of sugar quills?' She blushed, 'I don't know, out of all the different types of candy, that's my favorite. I can pay you back!'

'Yeah. I can definitely do that!' Scorpious smiled at Rayelle.

'Come on 'Elle. We got to go finish our essay.' Lily reached for her bag again, and left the hall.

Later that evening the girls stood outside of the Astronomy classroom, talking. 'When's your detention?'

Lily made a face, 'All day Saturday.'

'Wait, the whole day? Isn't that a little extreme?'

Sighing, 'I've been told, that seeing as I disrespected an adult, Filch, performed magic in the halls _and_ because it actually hit someone, a teacher at that, I'm lucky it's only this Saturday and _next _Saturday!'

Rayelle groaned, and sat on the ground. 'They got you for two Saturdays? What am I supposed to do for two Saturdays?'

Lily shrugged and sat next to her, 'I don't know. Hang with the boys?'

'Al and Scorp are going to Hogsmeade. And I don't know.. Aiden's been really weird towards me all year.'

Lily looked at her, 'Yeah.. well.. he probably knows about your almost kiss, then the real thing. He does like you.'

Groaning, 'We've discussed this. No. He. Doesn't! We're just friends. Just like me and Alfie are just friends. Why does everyone keep saying this?'

'Uh.. hey Red, 'Elle.' The girls looked up to see Aiden standing a couple feet away, kicking at the ground.

'Lily. Not Red.' Lily stood up and shook her head. She glanced over her shoulder at her cousin, and grimaced. '_Do you think he heard?' _She mouthed.

Rayelle stood too, and bit her lip. Shrugging, she looked at her friend, 'Hey Aiden. What's up?'

He looked at her, and frowned, 'Nothing.' He leaned against a wall, and crossed his arms. The girls looked at each other, frowning.

They stood like that for a couple minutes, until the door opened and Professor Creevey entered the hallway. 'Come on in class. Please put your essays on my desk, and head out to the tower with your telescopes.'

Rayelle followed Lily, looking over her shoulder she smiled at Aiden, who looked away. After they got settled on the tower she whispered to Lily, 'Wh- what if your right?'

'Huh?'

'About Aiden...' Rayelle whispered, and gave her a look.

'Oh!' Lily glanced over her shoulder, and shrugged. 'Not much you can do about it really. He'll get over it.'

Rayelle frowned and aimed her telescope at the sky looking for a certain constellation for her chart. As she was looking she came across a one, but didn't know which it was. She gasped and showed Lily, 'Which one do you think that is? It's really pretty!'

'I don't know. Ask Professor Creevey!' Lily grabbed her book, and started flipping through it.

Biting her lip, Rayelle walked towards Creevey. 'Er.. Professor?'

Dennis Creevey looked up and into a pair of eyes identical to his sisters. Clearing his throat, 'What is it Rayelle?'

'Uh.. I was just wondering if you could tell me which constellation I found. I couldn't find it anywhere in my book.'

He stood up and followed her back to the telescope, and looked through it. 'Uh, yes.' He straightened and looked at her. 'That one would be, Scorpious*******. Is there anything else you need help with?' Rayelle shook her head, and looked at Lily, who was laughing at her.

'Oh this is great!' Lily giggled out, 'You think the constellation 'Scorpious' is really pretty!'

'So.. just cause the stars are pretty doesn't mean anything about what I think of him!' Rayelle grabbed her book, and some parchment and sat down. 'Now, if you don't mind. I have a chart I need to make.'

Lily giggled and sat next to her. 'So if you don't think Scorp is pretty.. what do you think of him?'

Rayelle groaned and glared at her. 'I don't think anything of him. He's just a friend.'

Poking her cousin in the ribs, Lily said, 'A friend that you _kissed!_' With a grin, Lily started filling in her chart, 'Wait so you only think of Scorpious as a friend?' Rayelle bit her lip, but nodded. 'So then.. I could, ask him out or something?'

'_Lily!_' Rayelle shot her a look.

'I'm just kidding, jeez.' Lily smirked at her. 'Dad would _kill_ me if I started dating now. He thinks we're too young...'

'Well.. I agree. We are.' Rayelle huffed. After a couple minutes she put down her quill and looked at her cousin, 'Uh.. do you think Scorpious is... pretty?'

Lily looked at her and laughed. 'Uh, no.' She shook her head, 'I'm pretty sure he is the opposite of pretty...' She squinted her eyes, 'Wait.. that's not right. He's not ugly. No. I don't think of Scorp like that.'

Rayelle looked at her, and grimaced. 'Ugh. I don't know.' She frowned, and looked at her book, lowering her voice as the Professor walked by, 'You know, sometimes, I really wish my mum was alive. I could really talk to her right now, and she'd probably get what I'm going through; with boys and stuff.'

Lily wrapped her arm around Rayelle's shoulder, and gave her a hug. 'I know you do. And you can borrow my mum whenever you want.'

Neither girl saw Professor Creevey stop walking. They didn't see him frown either. Or even the look he shot at the sad little girl. He sighed, and kept walking.

**Lily's POV**

_Mum -  
I know you're still really angry with me. But I feel as though I should point out that it was Zabini's spell that hit Professor Wertz, not mine. But that isn't important right now. The point of this is.. well.. Rayelle's really missing her mum, and I don't know how to help. I was wondering if she could borrow you sometime. Like you could talk to her, like you do to me. About girl stuff. Our Astronomy Professor is her mum's brother, but he doesn't really pay her any mind at all.  
I really wish there was something I could do. Do you have any ideas?  
Thanks mum.  
For caring, and just being there.  
I love you so much!  
Love, your  
Lily-pad._

Saturday morning Lily woke up earlier than she ever had on a weekend. The sun was just barely showing over the mountains. But she got out of bed and quickly got dressed. As she was leaving the Slytherin common room, she ran into Scorpious.

'Hey Red.' He grinned at her, 'What are you doing up so early?'

'Hmm? Oh got to run to the Owlery before breakfast.' She made a face, 'and then detention, with Zabini.' They walked off towards the Great Hall for a few minutes, before she paused, 'Scorp... please, _please_, stop calling me Red!'

The blonde haired boy laughed at the red-head beside him. 'See though, if I did that, two things would happen.' When she cocked her eyebrow, 'Firstly, I'd never hear the end of it from Al. He thinks I have a crush on you or something...' He shook his head, 'And secondly, I'd have to come up with a new nickname.'

Lily laid a hand against her forehead in mock sadness, 'Oh heavens no! Scorpious Malfoy doesn't have a crush on me. Whatever shall I do?' She rolled her eyes while he laughed. 'Why don't you think of a different nickname... then I'll pick between the two?'

'Hmm...' After a few minutes of quiet walking, he said, 'Okay. So it's either to be Red, of Ginger.'

'_GINGER?_' Lily practically yelled at the boy, then, taking a deep breath: 'I think I'll stick to Red. Thanks.' She shook her head, mumbling, 'I don't see what Rayelle thinks he's so cute.. annoying git!' She rolled her eyes, missing the happy look on her friends face.

'Hurry up, Red. I thought you had to get to the Owlery _before_ breakfast!'

**Rayelle's POV**

Rayelle was sitting at the Gryffindor table during lunch on Saturday. Hugo and Fred were across from her. They had Harrys map spread out between them, with pieces of different parchments with their plan surrounding them.

'Guys,' Rayelle whispered. 'The map is supposed to be a secret.'

Hugo looked up, 'your point?' Rose, Al, and Scorp entered the hall, and crossed to them.

'Her point, you prat,' Rose hit her younger brother over the back of his head, 'I _doubt_ Uncle Harry would want, practically everybody to see it!'

The three students looked around the hall, but saw nobody was paying attention. Fred rolled his eyes. 'Whatever.' Standing up, he scooped up the map, and parchments. 'Remember, three o'clock. Tomorrow. Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor.'

The two nodded at him, while the others sat down. Rose rolled her eyes, 'Hugo, please tell me this is not something mum is going to write me about?'

Hugo, who had just jammed half a sandwich in his mouth, shrugged and shot her a grin, 'Wh- yoo mea?''

'First off, ew!' Rose looked down her nose at her younger brother, 'And second. You do realize mum is always sending me, '_Rose. Please watch out for your brother. He's too much like your Uncle George for any of our safety's.'_

The group laughed, while Hugo grinned, 'That's awesome though Rosie! I take that as...' He trailed off, thinking thoughtfully, 'A massive compliment.'

'Ugh. You would. Whatever.' She grabbed a sandwich and stood up, 'I've got to see Lorcan about some homework.'

'Yeah sure you do.' Hugo hollered after her, making kissy faces, 'Tell Lorcan I say heeeyy!' The group laughed at the look he received. He grabbed another sandwich, and shoved that too in his mouth before standing, 'Well I got to go. I've got important stuff to do at Hagrids. Bye!' He raced through the hall, nearly running into a group of Hufflepuff first years.

Rayelle shook her head, and looked at the two boys next to her. 'So, how was Hogsmeade?'

Albus smiled, 'Bloody brilliant! You should see the updates they're making at Uncle George's shop.' He shook his head, 'I'ts already two times bigger than Zonkos.' He whistled, and laughed, 'It's going to be awesome.'

Scorpious smiled, and reached into his bag. He pulled out a pack of sugar quills, and handed them to Rayelle. 'Oh.' She looked up, and grinned. 'Thanks Scorp!' She opened the box, and stuck the tip of one in her mouth, 'I didn't think you'd remember.'

'I always remember stuff you tell me, 'Elle.' He said all signs of seriousness.

'Well thanks still! I got to go the my common room to get some money to pay you ba-'

'Don't worry about it.' He smiled at her, and ran a hand through his hair.

'Okay. Well thanks! I gotta get to the Library,' she scooped up her bag, the last of the parchment, and her sugar quills. 'See you two later.' The boys said bye, and watched her leave in a hurry.

x-X-x

Albus hit his friend over the shoulder. 'Oi!' Scorpious looked at him, 'What was that for?'

'I'm not quite sure, seeing as I've never had a liking to towards a girl.' He paused, frowning, 'Well not like you. But I'm su-'

'What do you mean, _not like me_?' Scorpious asked a frown on his face.

'Let's see, you've liked 'Elle since like... I don't know, at least since last Christmas.' Scorpious shrugged, 'Anyways. Like I was saying; I'm sure you shouldn't be all: '_I remember everything you tell me._''

'I didn't say everything...'

'You didn't really have to, mate, it was implied by your tone.' Al shook his head sadly.

'Oh.'

Monday morning, Lily was just sitting down for breakfast when Rayelle came rushing to her. 'Where were you yesterday?'

Looking up, 'Sorry after everything on Saturday I just wanted to sleep in. I came down for Lunch but no one was here. So after, I just went back to my room to work on my homework.'

'Oh. Well that's fine.' Rayelle sat next to her cousin, the tip of a sugar quill in her mouth. When Lily looked at it, she smiled, 'Scorpious got it for me.'

'Oh. I got ya.' Lily pulled over a plate of bacon just as Professor Wertz walked by.

'Miss Dursley, I wasn't aware that you were in my house.'

'Excuse me, sir?' She asked, confused.

'Have you forgotten, breakfast and dinner are to be eaten at your house tables?'

Rayelle stood up quickly, and shot her cousin a look, 'Right. Sorry!' She crossed to her table just as the morning post arrived.

x-X-x

Lily received one letter. From her mum, but she waited until later that evening to read it. She sat on her bed, and opened the letter:

_My dearest Lily.  
Though at times you do things wrong, you always make up for it ten-fold. I am so, so proud of you for thinking of your cousin. But how dare you even think I would say no. If Rayelle ever needs anything, make sure she knows that I'm here for her.  
Did I tell you that I was proud of you? I am. So is your father.  
And we can't wait for you and the boys to come home during Christmas.  
There is a big family activity that is going to happen.  
What is your dress size darling?  
Love,  
Mum._

'Why does she need my dress size?' Lily asked, looking at the letter in her hand, a look of outrage on her face.

**A/N: *** I posted a link in my profile, if you want to see what the constellation Scorpious looks like... just saying(:**


	9. Holidays

**A/N: Thanks to: FireChildSlytherin5, Blue Luver5000, Jessashelby, and Lucy Brooks! Enjoy!**

It was the middle of December, two weeks before the holidays were to begin. Rayelle was walking back from the Library one Thursday night, trying to hurry. She only had fifteen minutes before curfew, and she still had all the stairs to take on.

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard a muttered oath, 'Oi! Rayelle. Hurry.' She glanced up to see Michael, fellow Ravenclaw, but a sixth year. 'I've been out here for the past twenty minutes trying to figure out the riddle, but nothing.'

Rayelle giggled at the sight of the boy. His hair was standing up, as though he had just ran his hand through it, and there were circles under his eyes. 'I didn't think mid-terms would be that hard for sixth years.' Rayelle stated, crossing to the door, 'I thought they were only hard during the O.W.L.s and the N.E.W.T.s.'

Michael let out a bark of a laugh, 'Yeah, well me too, Firstie.'

Rayelle rolled her eyes, and reached up. After she knocked:

_'I am too much for one,  
But perfect for two.  
Yet nothing for three.  
What am I?'_

Biting her lip, Rayelle muttered to herself, 'Perfect for two... hmm.' Rayelle glanced at the ground, thinking. 'What sometimes burdens me, but is perfect for shar-' Her voice trailed off, and she narrowed her eyes at Michael, 'Are the riddles _always_ magic related?'

Shaking his head, he sighed, 'No. I mean a lot of the time they are magic based, but every now and then...' He shrugged, and Rayelle turned back to the door.

_'Any guess, my dear?'_

'Er.. I want to say.. you're a secret?' The two of them heard the sound of a lock undoing and smiled at each other.

_'Correct you are. Mr. Andrews, you've been shown up, again.'_

Michael shot a glare towards the door, and walked away, muttering under his breath. Biting her lip, Rayelle entered after him. She was crossing towards the stairs that lead to her room when Lorcan ran up to her, 'Hey, 'Elle. This came for you during dinner.' He paused, and handed over a letter, 'Well technically it was a little after dinner. Seeing as you had already left. But it was Harry's owl, and he left it with me.'

Rayelle glanced at the note in her hands, and smiled at her friend, 'Thanks so much Lorcan.' She furrowed her brow and walked up to her room. After taking care of her books and changing into her pajamas Rayelle sat crossed legged on her bed, and opened the letter;

_Rayelle,  
Hello darling. How is school going for you? Hope you're learning a bunch in the classes, and are paying attention more than Hugo. I hear about it from Hermione how alike he and his father are. Anyways, if you get a chance to talk to Lily before the holidays, will you try to find out her size? I figure it's pretty much the same as the summer, but I don't want to have to alter her dress too much. Victorie will have a fit.  
I talked to your father, and he agreed to let me pick out a dress for you. No offense to your dad, but he has horrible taste when it comes to girls clothes. When you were younger, you were always in a pair of floral pants, which would have been fine, if your tops would have been a solid color. Be glad you don't remember... then again you've probably seen the pictures.  
And I'm rambling again.  
If you could just let me know your size darling, I can pick you up a nice winters dress.  
Hope all is well, and your uncle and I cannot wait to see you over the holidays. You'll be staying at our house again this Christmas.  
I love you,  
Aunt Ginny  
ps. if you ever need to talk about... anything... I'm here for you. I know how hard it is talking to guys about something's. Trust me! I had six brothers!_

Rayelle smiled to herself. She loved when her extended family wrote to her. She wasn't technically a Potter, or a Weasley. But they all accepted her and her father. Letters from her aunt Ginny were always fun.

As she re-read the letter a phrase popped out at her '_Victorie will have a fit.'_ Furrowing her brow, she thought about what it could mean. Whatever the surprise during the holidays is, it deals with Victorie. She sat thinking about what it could be until Jordan and Angel came up, and were dressing for bed.

'Hey 'Elle? Can I borrow your Transfiguration notes tomorrow during study?' Angel asked her head in her trunk.

'Yeah, find me at Lunch.' She smiled at her friend, and tucked the letter in her bag, deciding to show Lily in Charms.

'Wait!' Jordan said, pulling her arms through her shirt. 'Why do you wanna borrow 'Elles notes? Why not mine?' She asked her best friend.

Angel shot Rayelle a grimace, before smiling at Jordan. 'Honest answer or a fake one?'

Jordan sat on her bed, and thought about it, sighing, 'Uh, just give me the real reason.'

Angel looked at her, and mumbled, 'For a girl your hand writing is _terrible!_'

'Oh.' Jordan frowned, 'That's why?' When Angel nodded, 'Well that's fine then. I know it's horrible. Whenever I write mum, her replies are always so confusing. I figure she can't understand anything I'm trying to tell her, so she just makes it up.' The girls laughed about that, and turned out their lights.

Rayelle and Lily were separated during Charms, before it even began. Zabini complained to Professor Flitwick that they always were talking, and he had trouble concentrating. So Rayelle didn't get the chance to show her cousin the letter until Lunch. She raced to the Great Hall after she finished Transfiguration, and sat at the Gryffindor table between Al and Rose. She tapped the table, impatiently waiting for her cousin to get there. Albus cleared his throat next to her, 'Hey, 'Elle?'

'Hmm?' She was only half paying attention, watching the doors, waiting for Lily to enter.

'Rayelle?' Al snapped his fingers in her face impatiently, 'Are you listening?'

She looked at him, and smiled. 'Of course. What's up?'

Al gave her a funny look, 'Okay. So you know how there's this big Christmas thing going on during the holidays?' When Rayelle nodded, he continued 'Okay, well I invited Scorpious to come. You cool with that?'

'Of course. Why wouldn't I be?' She frowned, and gasped, 'You mean, like...'

'Huh? Oh my Merlin, NO!' He shuddered. 'It's just his mum and dad are going to his grandparents after Christmas till New Years, and he doesn't really get along with his grandfather. So mum said he could come to our house.'

'Oh.' Rayelle blushed, and looked down. 'I know what you mean.. sorry I didn't mean to say that you two were.. er..'

''Elle, stop while your ahead.' Albus shook his head, and laughed. But it was an awkward laugh; he cleared his throat, 'Anyways. I was just making sure. Cause I know you like him and whatever.'

Rayelle dropped her fork, and turned to her cousin. Her mouth hanging open, she blushed and stuttered, 'Wh- what? I - I don't like him. Why would you say that?'

Al gave her a look, 'Well.. uh.. didn't you kiss him on the train?'

'He told you about that?'

Al slowly nodded just as Scorpious and Lily sat down, 'Hey Al. So my mum said it was fine for me stay for the holidays. But my dad, I guess, is stopping by your parents' house.. I'm not sure why though.'

Albus and Lily laughed, 'Oh that should be fun. I know how much my dad and your dad _don't_ get along.'

The trio laughed, while Rayelle stared at the table. She glanced at Lily, and cleared her throat, 'Lil's, your mum wrote me... there's a hint in there.' She pulled the letter out of her bag, and passed it over. 'Whatever's going on it deals with Victorie.'

Albus looked up, 'Hey. I just remembered. Teddy wrote me a couple weeks ago. As soon as the holidays me, him and James have to go get some dress robes. Dad's going too.'

The group looked at each other, then out of nowhere, Lily gasped, 'You don't think...' She trailed off, looking at Rayelle who gasped.

'Aww! That would be awesome!' The boys looked at each other, then towards the girls.

'Uh.. what are you talking about?' Albus asked confusion on his face.

Lily looked at Rayelle and smiled, 'You'll see.' She grabbed a sandwich, 'Let mum know I'm a six. Kay?'

Rayelle nodded, and laughed. 'I will.' She sighed, and put her chin in her hand, 'Oh I hope that's what's going on. They are so _cute_ together!'

The kids sat on the Hogwarts Express, heading home for the holidays. Rayelle, Lily, and Roxy sat with Albus, Scorpious and Lorcan on for the ride home. The girls had their heads together, whispering about the surprise, when Albus threw in: 'I think their just having a New Year's Eve party.'

Lily rolled her eyes, and looked at her brother. 'If that was so, then why would mum mention 'Victorie' in her letter?'

Sitting back, Albus narrowed his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and smirked at the girls. 'Because she's the one in charge, and you know how she gets when she's planning something.'

The girls rolled their eyes, 'You guys can be so dense!' Roxy sat back, and grinned, 'I really hope it's what _we _think, and not what _they_ think!'

Rayelle laughed, 'Either way. There will be dancing!'

'Yeah!' Lily laughed, and smirked at Rayelle. 'I asked mum who all was coming. And she mentioned Seamus and Aiden. Seamus and dad were friends in school. Bet you two galleons, Aiden asks you to dance.'

Rayelle groaned and threw a candy wrapper at her cousin. 'Not funny Lily, not funny at all.'

Albus laughed, 'Yeah, Lily. You know Rayelle likes someone else.' The group laughed while Rayelle blushed. Al looked at his friend, 'Are you planning on asking anyone to dance?'

Scorpious cleared his throat, and looked at his shoes, 'Er.. it hasn't even been proven that there _will_ be dancing.'

'So is that a no then?' Al asked, smirking first at his cousin, then his friend, 'If you could ask someone. Who would it be?'

Scorpious looked at Rayelle, who was staring out the window biting her lip, 'Al! Leave him alone!' Roxy told him, sternly, all the while hiding a grin behind her hand.

Rayelle looked at the group, and turned the conversation to Quidditch; breathing a sigh of relief, when they started talking about the new teams.

Two days into vacation, Rayelles father woke her early, 'Hurry. You need to get in the shower before we head to your grandparents for the day.'

Groaning, Rayelle rolled over, 'Why are we going so early? Why can't we just wait for Christmas?'

'Because we'll be at Harry's and won't have a chance to get away. What with the wed- er.. everything going on the next day.'

Rayelle sat up right. 'The wed-? What was that daddy?' She gave him a big smile, 'What do you know?'

'I shouldn't of said that! Just get going.'

Rayelle jumped from her bed, laughing. 'Do you know, that Hagrid is always telling us: I shouldn't of said that!' She giggled and crossed to her dresser. 'He doesn't really think before talking. That's how me, Hugo, and Fred get away with so many pranks.' She shot a grin at her father, 'He's always telling us patrolling schedules.'

Dudley shook his head as his daughter talked, 'Hmm. Not to sound.. difficult. But please don't link me to Hagrid.'

Rayelle grinned, and scooped up a towel. 'He told me about the time you were at the receiving end of a piggy tail.' She giggled and ran for the bathroom. 'Oink, oink daddy!'

Dudley groaned and went downstairs to start breakfast.

Rayelle stood on her grandparent's front porch, and looked towards her father. 'You know dad, we can just leave, I mean we haven't even rang the doorbell yet.'

Dudley looked at his daughter, her blue eyes twinkling. He smiled and ran a hand down her hair. 'You know. One time your mother and I were stopping her for dinner.. you were around two. Right before her crash, and she said the exact same thing to me.'

'Really?' Rayelle smiled, and grabbed her dads hand, 'I'm a lot like her, huh?'

'Yeah, Princess, you're _a lot_ like her.'

Rayelle grinned, and knocked on the door. They waited less than a minute before Petunia Dursley opened the door. She looked a lot like her younger self. Her hair was streaked with grey, and there was a shine in her eyes that she didn't have years before. Dudley recognized it as happiness. Smiling, he reached out and hugged his mother, 'Hi mum.'

Petunia held her son tight, and sniffled, 'Hi Didd- Dudley.' She pulled back and grinned, 'I have no idea why I almost called you Diddy-kins. It's been a good ten years since I've done that.'

Dudley chuckled at his mother and watched as she pulled her only grandchild into an embrace. ''Elle! Hi darling!' Rayelle wrapped her arms around her grandmother and smelled her. Smiling to herself, she smelt chocolate and pine. Christmas smells.

'Hi grandma!' She tightened her arms for a second, 'I've missed you!'

Petunia sniffled, and stepped back, 'Trust me sweetie, I've missed you more.' She winked at her son, and held her granddaughters hand, pulling her inside. As the two took off their coats, she whispered to Dudley, 'Your fathers in one of his moods.'

Dudley nodded, and look to his daughter, 'Grandpas not feeling good. So try to reign in the magic. Kay?'

Rayelle nodded, and smiled. Petunia had embraced who her granddaughter fully. She didn't judge her whatsoever for her magic. And truly loved her for who she was. It was slow going in the beginning. Every time Rayelle would have an outburst and magic would happen, Petunia would have a minor panic attack. But now, she would smile at her. Even ask her how school was going; and would listen to her when she talked of her friends and classes. Vernon was the complete opposite.

Rayelle smiled and her grandma. 'Don't worry grams! I won't do anything.' She leaned in, and whispered, 'They teach at school how to control accidental magic. And I'm pretty good at it.'

Petunia smiled, and walked towards the kitchen, 'Of course you are darling. You're smart!'

Rayelle grinned, and followed her grandmother into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. Sitting at the table was her grandfather, Vernon Dursley. Even though she knew her grandma and father tried to deny it; she knew her grandfather didn't like her very much. She saw it in his eyes, every time he looked at her. She bit her lip, and crossed to him anyways, 'Hello grandpa.'

Vernon cleared his throat, and wrapped one arm around her, 'Rayelle.' He let go immediately, as though he was burned. Petunia took a step closer, and put a hand on her shoulders.

'There are some cookies on the counter. Think you could help me frost them?' Rayelle gave her a small smile, and nodded. Dudley glared at his father, and went to help his mother and daughter.

x-X-x

The Dursley's spent their Christmas together; Rayelle, her father, and grandmother in the kitchen, frosting cookies, and laughing. Her grandfather sat in the living room, by himself. But they all sat at the kitchen table for dinner. There was a tense moment in the beginning, only to be broken by Dudley asking for the salt. Rayelle sat with her chin in her hand, playing with her potatoes.

'Elbow off the table child.' Vernon scolded.

Rayelle gasped, and put her hands in her lap. Looking at the table, she bit her lip. Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked up. Dudley saw the look in his daughter's eyes. He knew that while she may look like she's sad, because of the tears, that they were angry tears.

'Mum. These er... potatoes seem different, did you do anything different?' He cleared his throat and nodded towards Rayelle. Petunia looked, and saw the look in her granddaughter's eyes. She remembered the time, Rayelle was six, and she was outback playing. She threw a ball high in the air. Higher then a six year should have been able to. And a neighbor boy saw, and threw rocks at her. Telling her she was a freak, and was just generally being mean.

Instead of coming running in, crying. Rayelle stood up, grabbed the rocks, and threw them back at the boys. Screaming words, most of them made up, until the boy ran away, crying. 'Oh yes. Instead of just regular mashed potatoes, I tried a new recipe. Ah... there's a bit of basil and ore-'

'Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?' Rayelle demanded, looking at her grandfather, she stood up, placing both hands on the edge of the table, anger in her eyes.

Vernon looked at her, 'Sit back down. And lower your voice. You will not talk to me that way.' Vernon went back to eating, while Rayelle narrowed her eyes.

'_Grandfather,_ I _asked_ you a question.' She put her hands on her hips, and glared at him.

'Rayelle. Sit. Please.' Dudley spoke to his daughter in a hushed tone.

'What's that?' Vernon asked, looking at his son. 'Did hanging out with.. _them_.. make you soft? You can't even scold your daughter for disrespecting her elders?'

Dudley looked at his father, and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by his daughter, 'Don't talk to my dad like that!' She cried out. 'And what do you mean by '_them_'?' She asked, her gaze focused on Vernon. '_Them?_ Just so you know. No matter what dad, and grams say. I know why you don't like me.' She pushed away from the table, and walked slowly towards her grandfather. 'It's the same reason you didn't like Uncle Harry. Cause I'm a witch.'

Vernon took a deep breath, a vein throbbing in his temple, 'But guess what, _grandpa_. Did you know that when I was little Uncle Harry and aunt Ginny thought Lily might be a squib? But they would have loved her anyways. Even if she had been, because they're a family.' She glared at him.

'You are a child. You should _not_ be speaking to an adult like this. Petunia, won't you say something!?' Vernon demanded.

Petunia cleared her throat, and looked down her nose at Rayelle. But there was a twinkle in her eye, 'Darling, why don't you sit down and finish your dinner. Then we can go open presents.'

Rayelle nodded and smiled at her grandmother. She crossed and sat back down. She opened her mouth, to ask for the salt. But instead she reached into her hoodie pocket and wrapped her fingers around her wand. Smiling at her grandfather, she pointed at the salt shaker, '_Wingardium Leviosa._'

The three adults watched their reactions different. Dudley watched on, a small smile playing on his lips, his eyes lite with pride towards his daughter. Petunia hid a small laugh behind her hand; faking a cough. Vernon looked at her, his eyes outraged; the vein above his eye throbbed fiercely. 'You, you!' He cried out.

Rayelle smiled at him, 'Yes?'

Dudley cleared his throat, ''Elle. No magic outside of Hogwarts.'

Rayelle looked down, ashamed, 'Sorry dad.'

Clapping her hands, Petunia stood up. 'How about you two head to the living room while I get desert.' She grabbed her plate and crossed to the counter, 'Vernon. Would you mind giving me a hand?'

As Rayelle and Dudley left the room, they heard Petunia giving Vernon a whispered lecture in the kitchen. Dudley sat on the couch while Rayelle lay on the floor. 'Did you see grandfathers face?' She giggled out.

Dudley allowed himself a chuckle before patting the seat next to him. Rayelle stood up, and sat next to him. 'Listen darling. I know your grandfather can be... harsh. And he doesn't always treat you like he should. But, he loves you.'

Rayelle gave a laugh, 'You don't have to lie for him dad.'

Dudley smiled sadly at his daughter, 'You are truly amazing. You know that right?' When his daughter nodded, he pulled her into a hug, 'I love you, so much.'

'Love you too daddy!'

**Lily's POV. Potter Place.** **The next day. 11am.**

'Lily we've been over this. I. Have. No. Idea.' Albus groaned out. They sat in the living room of their childhood home. Albus was across from Scorpious, sitting at the coffee table, playing Wizards Chess. 'Queen to B4.'

Lily sat on the couch, reaching for the television remote. One of the few muggle devices in their home thanks to Uncle Dudley. When they were younger, and would spend time at his house Ginny realized that when she was in a hurry, and they were fighting turning the TV on would distract them for half an hour.

She flipped through the channels, and turned it back off. 'Aren't you a little bit curious?'

Albus groaned, and watched as one of Scorpious' knights, knocked a rook off the board. 'I mean yeah I guess. But if Victorie's planning it, we should be more scared then anything. But at least Teddy's going to be here for Christmas tomorrow.'

Lily rolled her eyes, 'Yeah. Well I love Teddy. And I'm happy he's here instead of Romania with Uncle Charlie. But I still wish I knew what was going on.'

Teddy choose just that moment to enter the living room. He grinned at Lily, and turned his hair red, and added freckles. 'What's the matter, Red?' He grinned at her glare. 'Ah yes, even I have heard the nickname dear 'Elle gave you.' He smirked, 'You know, you'll find out tomorrow what the big surprise is.'

Lily groaned, 'Yes I know that. But I can't wait!'

Chuckling, 'You never could. I'll give you a hint.' The boys stopped their game and looked at the twenty year old metamorphmagus. 'It deals with. Forever.'

Lily grinned, and jumped up. Doing a little jig around the living room, 'I knew it!'

'Huh?' This came from the boys. Who looked more than a little confused.

Teddy just laughed, and glanced at his adopted little sister, 'Just remember don't tell. It's a surprise.'

She stopped dancing and glanced at him, 'Not even Rayelle?'

Teddy thought about it, and then smiled. 'I know how close you two are, so you can tell her. But no one else, okay?'

'Got it!' Lily squealed, just as the fireplace lit up. She watched as her uncle Dudley stepped out. His arms full of gifts. Teddy jumped up, and crossed to him, helping carry the weight.

'Thanks Teddy.' Dudley said, as soon as the bigger of the pile was removed. The fire place flashed green again, and Rayelle stepped through.

She shot a grin around the room, 'Hey everyone!' Lily raced to her, and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering: 'We were right!' in her ear. Rayelle grinned and dropped the presents in front of the fireplace, she raced to Teddy and gave him a hug.

Teddy grinned at her, 'Ah, 'Elle?' He nodded to the gifts. 'You know Al, you might want to remove those before he opens all of them.'

Rayelle and Lily scooped up the rest of the presents and followed the other into the Library, where the tree was this year. The potters lived at Grimmuald Place; the old headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. And a lot of the family was staying there this Christmas, so they choose to use the library for the main event, seeing as it was larger than the living room.

After getting the presents taken care of, Rayelle and Lily went to Lily's room; and Dudley walked to the kitchen where the other adults were gathered. He was greeted with a round of 'heys' and a cup of tea was pressed into his hands from Mama Weasley.

'Sit, sit. How was Christmas with your parents, darling?' Molly asked, smiling at him gently.

Dudley let out a laugh, 'Interesting.' He looked to Harry, and smirked, 'Rayelle and my father.. uh.. had some words.'

Harry smiled, 'I knew I always liked that girl.'

The adults chuckled, and Teddy cleared his throat. 'You all know how unbearable Lily has been...' When they nodded, he ran a hand though his hair, and gave a small cough, 'So I gave her a hint.' The woman gasped, and gave him dirty looks while the men, shrugged. 'I just told her the hint was: 'Forever.'

Victorie looked at the man sitting across from her, 'We agreed on not telling the children!'

Teddy looked down, and then grinned at his fiancé. 'I don't think it's such a big deal...' He received a glare from her, and her mother, Fleur. 'Uh.. I love you?'

'You better Theodore!' Teddy grimaced at the use of his full name, and stood. 'Ah yeah.. well. I have to go finish wrapping my presents. See you.' And he left the room, taking the steps two at a time he paused outside of Albus' door, which was cracked open an inch.

'Listen, Scorp. I would just be like, 'Hey. So, want to dance?''

'You seriously think just randomly going up to her and asking her to dance will work?' Teddy heard the doubt in the boys voice, 'I mean.. I doubt there will even be dancing at whatever this is...' He trailed off, and Teddy pushed the door open making both boys jump:

'Oh don't worry you little blonde head.' He smirked, 'There _will_ be dancing!' He walked away to the sounds of the boys' groaning.

**Teddy's POV.**

Walking into his room, Teddy kicked off his shoes and feel face down on his bed.

_**Flashback**__._

_It was the summer between Teddy's second and third year at Hogwarts. He spent his entire childhood living with his grandmother; his mums mother. He would spend a lot of time with Harry and Ginny; Harry was his godfather after all. But that summer, it all changed. He had spent a week complaining how he was bored and wanted to go to Harrys. One day she finally gave in._

_She was distracted, and he knew it. But he didn't care. He wanted to hang out at the Potters. He knew his 'uncle Bill' was going over that day, and he always brought Victorie with him. And though he would never admit it, she _was_ two years younger than him, but he had a crush on the young blonde Weasley. _

_His grandmother finally relented, and floo'd to the Potters with her grandson. She stayed for an hour visiting, but had to apparate somewhere for an appointment. He had no idea what it was for, and he didn't bother asking. She was preoccupied, and when she landed, she was splinched. But no one was around. And she.. _

_**Current time. **_

Teddy shook his head; he refused to think about that day. He rolled over, and saw the picture of him and Victorie. Ginny took it when Vic graduated from Hogwarts. He had his arm slung over her shoulder, and she had a smile as big as the sun on her face. He grinned and remembered the first time he kissed her.

_**Flashback**__._

_Teddy sat between Harry and Bill, all three men were grinning. Victorie Weasley's name was just called. He watched as the tall blonde girl crossed the stage, and shook hands with Headmistress McGonagall. He wolf whistled, and watched her blush. Grinning he sat through two more graduates, and the end speech. Then he slowly walked towards the Great lake, thinking about what to say to the girl._

_He saw her sitting under a tree, the same tree they sat under for five years. Talking about school, and their families, everything. He crossed to her and sat down, 'Hey icky Vicky.'_

_She rolled her eyes, and nudged him with her shoulder. 'Hey. I thought now that I'd graduated you give up on that.'_

_Chuckling to himself, Teddy threw a handful of grass at her, 'Never!' They sat in silence for a while, until he cleared his throat, 'Vic...'_

_Smiling, she looked at him. And he watched the sun play with her hair. When it hit it just right, it looked as though it was on fire, 'Yeah?'_

_Clearing his throat, Teddy picked a handful of grass, and grinned at her. He let the grass sift through his fingers, 'You know how I feel about you.. right?'_

_Victorie furrowed her brows, and looked at the young man beside her. His hair was brown, and was falling into his eyes. She had the urge to reach out and brush it aside. But she sat on her fingers instead, and bit her lip. Teddy took a deep breath and told her, 'Vic, I love you. I've loved you since I was fifteen. You were thirteen. And, and I-' He coughed, and looked into her eyes, 'I was wondering if.. uh.. if you..'_

_He frowned, and she laughed. 'Theodore Lupin. Are you trying to ask me out?' When he grinned at her, she blushed and bit her lip again. 'Then sir, I must accept.' She leaned close, and kissed his cheek. Whispering, 'You know I've loved you since... forever?'_

_He turned his head and grinned at her. 'Really?' When she nodded, he put his hands on either side of her face, 'I'm going to kiss you, just so you know.' She smiled and he leaned in._

_**Current time**__._

Teddy sat up, and grinned at the picture, 'I can't _wait_ to marry that woman!'

**A/N: There you go. Sorry it's so long! I just couldn't find a place to end the chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**


	10. Christmas, Weddings, and Dancing!

**A/N:Thanks to: Blue Luver5000, Lucy Brooks, and BananaLollypop. You guys are pretty awesome!**

Christmas morning at the Potters was always hectic. And it was the same this year, with added factors. Usually there were between five to eight people in their living room opening presents; but this year there were thirteen. Harry and Ginny sat on a couch in their library; Dudley sat adjacent to them in a matching arm chair. Rayelle was at his feet, and Lily was right next to her. Ron and Hermione sat on a couch across the room, trying to persuade their hungry son, Hugo, to forget about food for just an hour. Rose sat next to Albus and Scorpious to the right of the tree, while Teddy and James could be heard laughing from the kitchen.

'Hugo!' Rose shot her younger brother a look, 'Do you really want to eat before you get your presents?'

'Yeah mate. You know Roxy and Fred probably got you a giant chocolate box again.' Albus said, grinning, 'Just open that one first!'

'Oi! Great idea.' Hugo grinned, and rubbed his stomach.

'Mum?' Lily looked at her mother, 'What are we waiting for?'

'Your brother and Teddy,' Ginny shook her head, and crossed to the doorway, 'Boys. We're waiting on you!' She hollered down the stairs, and heard footsteps hurrying to her.

'Coming!' Just then, Teddy Lupin, and James Potter came rushing into the room, their faces red, and grinning.

Lily narrowed her eyes at them, 'What were you guys up too?'

James crossed to her and sat down, 'Don't you worry little sister, it's nothing to important.' The two boys exchanged looks.

Harry glanced between his oldest son, and only daughter, and cleared his throat, 'Lily. Why don't you hand out the gifts?'

Smiling, Lily reached for the closest pile, and handed them out.

The Potter's and Weasley's sat at the Burrow later that evening. Rayelle, Lily, and Roxy sat in the living room talking about school and boys. 'Have you seen your dress yet, Lil's?' Roxy asked, taking a drink from her hot chocolate.

'No. Mum thinks I'll ruin the dress or something.' Lily rolled her eyes, and laughed. 'I probably would have, but not now.'

Narrowing her eyes, Roxy looked at the two girls, 'What do you know?'

Ginning, 'You know that like... one spell..?'

'Which one?'

'Muff... something'

Roxy grinned, 'Oh yeah..' Pointing at the door between living room and kitchen, Roxy whispered, 'Muffliato.'

'Okay.' Lily leaned into her cousin, and grinned.

x-X-x

**Scorpious' POV**

The large family sat in the garden of the Burrow to eat their Christmas dinner. There was a tent above their heads; and magically made walls. The walls, in fact, weren't there. It was a spell Molly had cast to keep the wind, and snow out of tent. It caused quite a magnificent sight. While eating, Scorpious kept glancing 'outside', to watch the snow whirl around their little gathering.

He sat between Albus, and Fed, with Fred's father, George, across from him. He glanced down the table and saw Rayelle talking with her father and Lily. He smiled to himself as he watched her tell some story, her arms moving wildly. All around him people were laughing, and spilling things. The conversation was horrendous; everything from school to Quidditch to George's shop, WWW. He tuned in on the red head down the table a bit, Percy. He was talking about some new regulation that the Ministry was trying to pass. Grimacing he looked to Teddy who was sitting next to George. He was entertaining anyone watching, by changing his appearance. Those around him all seemed to quiet instantly, until Ginny spoke:

'Teddy dear,' She smiled at him, 'Did you know, once. We were all gathered at dinner... and your mother did the exact same thing?'

His mouth gaping, Teddy looked at her, 'Really?' He shook his head, 'I always figured mum was.. all chill with her ability.'

The adults laughed at the table. Molly smiled at him, 'Your mother was one of the oldest children at my dinner table.'

Grinning, Teddy leaned back in his chair, 'Eh.. I knew she was awesome!' Harry grinned at him and shook his head. Clearing his throat, he looked towards Hermione, and nodded in his godson's direction.

Hermione grinned and whispered an incantation under her breath; causing the legs of Teddy's chair to break under him. Everyone at the table laughed, while he pulled himself up off the ground. 'Oi!' Teddy looked around, and joined in the laughter.

Scorpious jumped when he heard Albus, 'It gets kind of crazy when the entire family gets together.'

'Are you kidding? I think its bloody brilliant!' Scorpious smiled, 'If I was at Malfoy Manor right now, I'd probably be up in my room; studying.' He shook his head, 'It's not always like that though; only when my grandfather is around.'

'So Christmas isn't really fun at your house?'

'Not at all!' Scorpious opened his mouth, just as Bill and Fleur stood up:

''Cuse me.' Fleur said, and then cleared her throat. 'I 'ave an announcement to make...' She trailed off. When all was quiet, she smiled at Bill, and touched his hand.

Grinning, Bill laced his fingers with his wife, 'Tomorrow, at one o'clock, Victorie and Teddy will be married. And you all are invited; obviously.'

The adults all smiled, and clapped, for they had known for a couple months. The younger girls at the table, excluding Lily, Rayelle, Roxy and Dominique, squealed. While most of the boys clapped and went back to eating.

The rest of the meal, the talk focused on the wedding. Scorpious sat, silently staring at his chocolate pie, waiting for a chance to talk to one of the people in charge of the wedding. Finally he saw his chance. Bill and Victorie had just walked into the kitchen. He scooped up his plate, and followed them.

They were at the sink piling in dirty dishes, and talking quietly. He stood in the door, contemplating what he should say. He didn't want to intrude on Victories and Teddy wedding, but at the same time. He really didn't want to go home; where his grandfather would be. Grimacing, he stepped into the room, and cleared his throat.

The two turned, and smiled at him, 'Hey, Scorp.' Victorie smiled at him, causing a blush to creep up his neck. 'What's up?'

He held up his dishes, and coughed. 'Uh.. I was just bringing these in.' Crossing he put them in the sink, and took a deep breath. 'Vic...'

Victorie looked at the blonde boy, and smiled, 'Um.. I just wanted.. to let you know that...' He trailed off then looked at Bill, who was smiling at him. Sighing, he said 'If you don't want me to intrude on your wedding day, I can go back to the Manor.' He looked at the girl, who gave him a look.

'Scorpious!' She said, gently. 'You were invited; both you and your parents.' Scorp looked up at that. She invited the Malfoys to a Weasley wedding? He wasn't biased, but he knew his parents weren't friends with Al's.

Chuckling to himself, Bill smiled. 'I know what you're thinking.; the Malfoys, and the Weasleys, at a wedding?' When Scorpious smiled, Bill clapped him on his shoulder, 'We all thought the same thing.' He shook his head, and poured a shot of fire whisky, 'But Vic works with your mum, at Gringotts.'

Scorpious narrowed his eyes, and thought back to a conversation he heard his parents having back during the summer:

_'You mean to tell me, you _work_ with a Weasley?'  
'Draco, please. Yes I do. And she is a sweetheart.'  
'Fine! It's not _her_ fault she was born into _that_ family!'  
'Really, Draco? I thought you were past this.. this... blood status?'  
Draco groaned, ''Stori, it's not some supremacy thing in my head. I just don't like the Weasley's.'  
'Your fine with Scorpious befriending them...'  
'Well.. yeah. But Scorp is a better person then me.'  
'Please don't call him 'Scorp.''_

Scorpious shook his head, 'Oh yeah. I knew that.' He grinned, 'You should have heard my dad when he found out.' Scorpious chuckled, 'I think he got used to it though.'

Bill laughed, and walked towards the back door, 'Oh I bet.' He grinned over his shoulder, 'You know what you should have gotten your dad for Christmas... a ferret.' He grinned.

The next morning, Scorpious was outback with Albus, James, and Fred. They were helping set up the chairs for the ceremony. Albus and Scorpious were walking to the back, to grab more chairs, when they heard Ron talking to Harry. 'I think we should have told the kids sooner. Gah. I feel like its Bill and Fleur's wedding all over again.' He shook his head, 'They could have done most of the work this time.'

Albus laughed, and walked towards his father, and uncle, 'Watch out, Uncle Ron. Here comes aunt Fleur.' He grabbed more chairs and kept walking.

'Huh?'

x-X-x

**Rayelles POV**

'...Do you Theodore Remus Lupin, take Victorie Gabrielle Weasley?'

Teddy smiled, and looked at the woman across from him, 'Hell yeah!' ('Teddy!' Ginny said.)

The minister shook his head, a slight smile on his lips, 'Do you Victorie Gabrielle Weasley, take Theodore Remus Lupin?'

'I do.' Victorie smiled at her husband, and best friend, 'Forever!'

Everybody in the crowd clapped, and whistled. The women cried, and the men grinned. Rayelle overheard Fleur saying, 'That's my girl! Too bad Aunt Muriel isn't here to see it.'

Laughing to herself Rayelle looked at Lily, who was sitting next to her, she sighed, 'Victorie and Teddy are so adorable together!'

Lily grinned back, and stood, 'We need to stand so the tent can switch.'

Rayelle stood, 'Switch? What do you mean?'

'As soon as the bride and groom walk down the aisle, the chairs rise and move.. just, watch.' Just as Lily finished speaking, the chairs lifted into the air, and floated towards the tables on the edge of the tent.

'Oh. I got you now!' The girls crossed to Albus and Scorpious and grinned. 'Wasn't that awesome?' Lily gushed.

'Since when have you been into girly things, Lil's? Like weddings?' Albus asked.

'Seeing as it was Teddy getting married! And I love him. Duh!' Lily rolled her eyes, and looked towards the dance floor. Teddy and Victorie just stepped on for their first dance as husband and wife. Sighing, she looked around and grinned at Rayelle. 'You going to dance?'

'Huh... not right now I'm not.' Rayelle blushed, 'Besides.. I think only the married couple is supposed to dance this first song.'

'Oh.'

'Well.. it's been fun girls, but I'm going to go eat!' Albus laughed, and walked off towards the buffet, Scorpious following close behind.

Rayelle shrugged, and grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her through the crowd, 'We should go congratulate Vic and Teddy!'

Rayelle elbowed her way through a few trolls that Victorie work with, and ducked under one of Hagrids arms. They finally reached the couple, but had to stand back, seeing as Fleur had her arms wrapped around her daughter. Crying, 'I am so proud of you Vicky. You are so beautiful.'

Victorie stood, with her arms wrapped around her mother, grinning, 'Thanks mum. But you don't have to be so sad. You're still going to see me all the time!'

'I know.' Fleur pulled back, and gave her daughter a watery smile, 'I love you so much, _ma fille._'

'I love you too, _maman._' Fleur hugged her one last time before grabbing her husband's arm, and pulling him off.

Rayelle grinned at Lily, then hugged Victorie, 'You look beautiful, Vic.' She smiled, 'Congratulations.'

'Thanks 'Elle!' The girls switched off, and Rayelle hugged Teddy.

'You're still my giant Teddy bear, even though your married now.' She laughed, and grinned up at him.

Teddy pulled his cousin to him, and laughed. 'You got that right 'Elle. If you ever need anything..' He pulled Victorie to him, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, 'Me and Vic will always be here; you to Little Red.'

The girls got pushed aside when Dominique and Louis came up. Dominique smile at her sister, '_Victorie, je vais vous manquez tellement!'_

Teddy looked at Lily and Rayelle, 'I'm going to have to learn French!' The three laughed, while Vic pulled her little sister into a hug:

'Je t'aime tellement, Dominique. Tout simplement parce que je vais etre aveec Teddy ne veut pas dire je ne suis pas ta soeur!'

'Er.. 'Elle. Can we like.. move on? French hurts my head.' The entire group laughed, and Rayelle and Lily crossed to the food table. 'Oh look! Teddy managed to talk Fleur into some normal foods. God bless him!'

The girls filled their plates with cheeseburgers and mashed potatoes. They crossed the room and sat at a table with Al, Scorp, and Fred. 'Hey guys!' Lily took a bite of her potatoes. 'Do any of you speak French?'

Al and Fred shook their heads, while Scorpious said, 'Yeah. My mum taught me French and Spanish when I was smaller. She wants me to be well-rounded.' He shrugged and took a bite of his spaghetti.

Lily laughed, 'Well do me a favor.. don't start talking a different language. Kay?'

'Mhmm.' Just then the band started up, and Harry crossed and asked Lily to dance with him. Rayelle smiled and watched as her cousin, and uncle danced. She looked across the room at her father. His face was red, and he was staring at his shoes. She giggled and looked at Al and Scorpious. 'My dad doesn't like dancing.' She pointed at her father and the group laughed.

Albus looked at his two friends and stood. 'Well this has been fun.. but me and James are setting something up... and he needs my help.'

Scorpious narrowed his eyes at the dark haired boy rushing off. He cleared his throat and looked at the girl across from him, who was also watching the boy leave. 'Why don't I know about this? I'm like.. an asset to their pranks...'

She looked at Scorpious, and blushed. 'It's just that.. they seem to get out of more if I'm around.' She grinned, 'Anyways.. fun wedding.. right?'

Scorpious looked at her, and smiled. 'After the father daughter dance.. do you want to.. you know.. dance?' His cheeks flushed pink, and he ran his hand through his hair.

Rayelle smiled at him, 'I would.. but I promised Alfie that I'd dance with him before anyone else..' She pointed at her friend who was crossing to them.

He stopped by her chair just as the song changed to something more up tempo, 'Want to dance 'Elle?' He grinned, and offered her his hand.

'Yup!' Rayelle stood up, and then bit her lip. Looking over her shoulder at Scorpious, 'you're my second dance... 'kay?'

Scorpious nodded, and smiled. He was just about to go for seconds, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see his mother, Astoria Malfoy. He smiled, and stood. 'Mum!  
I didn't know you were going to come!'

Astoria smiled slightly, 'Yes well.. if you grandfather Malfoy asks, I had to run into work for an hour or two.' Her smile grew when Victorie joined them, 'I just couldn't miss my newest interns wedding! I'm so sorry I'm late, darling! But I must say you look wonderful!'

Victorie stepped to her, and pulled her into a hug, 'Stori! Its fine! I'm just glad you make it. Nothing much happened during the ceremony anyways.. aside from me getting married!' She gave a grin and a happy laugh. 'Can you believe it? I'm Mrs. Teddy Lupin!'

Stori smiled at the young woman in front of her, 'The change of last name suits you dear. You look happy.'

'I am.' Victorie sighed, and then shook her head, 'Anyways, help yourself to some food and dance. Enjoy yourself!' Victorie gave a little wave and walked towards a group of Veelas.

'Scorpious.. walk with me, darling.' Stori started off towards the drink table, not bothering to make sure he'd followed. 'Tell me, dear. How was your Holiday?'

'Oh. It was good; it was a lot different than dinner at the Manor.'

'I bet. The Weasley's love with all their heart. And they show it.' Stori smiled, and ran a hand down her son's hair. 'You made sure to help out, whenever they needed it? Correct?' She asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah. Anything Mrs. Potter, or any of the adults wanted, I helped.' He gave her a slight smile, and nodded at Fred who was walking by.

'Good boy!' Stori stopped, and pulled her only child into a hug, 'You know.. your father and I are proud of you, don't you?'

Blushing slightly, Scorpious ran a hand down the back of his head, 'Uh.. yeah.. I know, mum.'

'Good boy. Now come on.'

'Uh..?'

'We're going to dance!'

'Mum!' Despite his protests, Astoria Malfoy danced with her son.

x-X-x

It was quarter of eleven when the band announced that seeing as the bride and groom had just left, they would be playing one last song, and then packing up. And Scorpious still didn't get the chance to dance with Rayelle. He sat at a table with Albus, James, and Fred, talking about Quidditch. When out of nowhere Albus flashed a thumbs up and grabbed his arm.

'Wh - where are we going?' Scorpious asked, stumbling between people, trying to keep up with Albus, and his arm.

'Ask no questions, sir. Just follow my...' Albus trailed off, and stopped walking. They were directly in the middle of the dance floor. 'Do not move!' And then he walked away.

Right in front of him was Roxy, Hugo, Louis and Molly. They smiled at him, and he opened his mouth to ask what was going on when they all moved. Rayelle was standing behind them, a small smile on her lips, 'Hi.'

Scorpious smiled at her, 'Hey.' He watched her blush, and his smile got bigger, 'So.. wanna dance?'

Rayelle grinned, and nodded. The two of them stepped together, and swayed to the music while Astoria and Dudley watched on. The two adults stood next to each other, unaware.

Dudley cleared his throat, and narrowed his eyes at the blonde dancing with his daughter, 'Oi! Is this the boy Lily and her have been talking about then?' He asked, of no one in particular.

Astoria gave a little jump, and looked at the man standing next to her, 'Hello. Are you referring to Scorpious?'

Dudley gave a small nod, 'Yes, and my little Rayelle. Look at her; she shouldn't be that happy dancing with a boy at her age!'

Chuckling slightly, Astoria smiled at the man next to her, 'Yes. I agree. They are quite young. But, it's most likely young love. They will probably grow out of it...' She trailed off, and looked at her son. Scorpious was grinning ear to ear at something the young woman had said to him. She watched as the girl blushed, and bite her lip. 'How old is.. Rayelle?'

'She'll be thirteen this February.' Dudley pursed his lips, and glanced at the brunette beside him. 'How old were you when you started... having.. er...?' He furrowed his brow.

'Womanly thoughts?' Stori laughed at the look on his face, 'I was.. somewhere between thirteen and fourteen.'

Dudley groaned, 'Well. It's not going to happen with her. She's not going to have any... thoughts until she's thirty!' Astoria laughed, and shook her head.

'Not to try and tell you how to parent.. but.. your wife might want to have 'the talk' with her before she goes back to school.'

Dudley shot her a pained look, 'Uh. It's just me and her. My wife died when she was two...'

'Oh my. I'm sorry!' Astoria frowned, embarrassed, 'I didn't know.'

'Its fine. There's no way you could have.' Dudley waved his hand in the air, then paused to look at her. "The talk?' What's that?'

Astoria gave a small giggle, 'Um... probably the same one you got when you hit puberty... but a female version of it.'

Dudley groaned, 'I should have had a boy.' He glanced over his shoulder and saw Rayelle laid her head on Scorpious' chest, 'I think I need a drink.'

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I tried. Im pretty sure weddings aren't my thing! Anyways. Yeah, thanks for reading!(: Reviews are nice, and make me feel loved! :D**


	11. Untitled

**A/N: Anyways, thanks to: Blue Luver5000 && Lucy Brooks.  
Anyways, enjoy!**

Rayelle sat alone in a compartment with Lily. They were on their way back to Hogwarts. Rayelle sat there, a frown on her face, 'Hey.. Lil's?'

Groaning, Lily looked at her cousin, 'Please, just _please!_ 'Elle, I get you have a thirst for knowledge.. but if whatever you have to say deals with what my mum said yesterday.. I so do _not_ want to talk about it.'

Rayelle shot her a look, and then sat back. 'I don't have a thirst for knowledge.' Rolling her eyes, Lily looked out the window, 'Anyways. You and Alfie danced a lot during the reception!' Giggling, Rayelle smiled at her, and wagged her eyebrows, 'What's that about?'

Lily shrugged, 'Seeing that as over half the boys there, I'm related to, nothing.' Rayelle raised her eyebrows, 'Okay. Plus he's cute!'

The girls laughed together, and talked boys, until one of the said boys entered the compartment. 'Hey Red.' Scorpious nodded at Lily, and then smiled slightly at Rayelle, 'Hi 'Elle.'

Catching her lip between her teeth, Rayelle smiled at him, 'Hey.' Scorpious sat down next to her, only a couple of inches between them. Lily looked at her cousin and grinned, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a copy of the Quibbler.

'So, uh. How was the rest of your holiday?' Scorpious asked, tapping his fingers on his knees.

Rayelle slightly shrugged, 'It was okay, I suppose. I had to do New Years with my grandparents.' She rolled her eyes, 'My grandfather doesn't really approve.. of what I am.'

Lifting an eyebrow, Scorpious asked, 'What you are?'

'Yeah. You know how, my dad's a muggle?' When Scorpious nodded, she continued, 'Well so obviously I'm only a half-blood. And my grandfather is a believer that.. magic.. is wrong.' She rolled her eyes, 'He was really mean to Lily's dad years ago, my grandma too. But she got over it!'

Scorpious nodded, 'My grandfather is like that as well.' Rayelle lifted a brow, 'Well instead of thinking magic is wrong, he believes that muggle's are wrong.'

Rayelle furrowed her brow, 'Without muggle's, I'd think the Wizarding world would be far smaller then it is.'

Scorpious nodded, 'Yeah so does my mum, my grandmother.. to a point.. I think. I don't know. I know my dad was a lot like my grandfather Malfoy when he was younger. But I think he's views on things have changed.'

'Oh. Well that's good then.' Rayelle grinned at him, 'At least I know you're not a prat then!'

Rayelle giggled at Scorpious' mock glare, 'Would a prat, who thought muggle were below him.. do this?' He asked, and leaned in towards her. He cupped a hand behind her neck and slowly lowered his mouth to hers.

Rayelle gasped against his mouth, and closed her eyes. They hesitantly kissed like that for a few moments. That is, until Lily made her presence known, 'Er.. you guys know I'm still here.. right?'

The two jumped apart, as though they had been burned. Rayelle blushed, and bit her lip, while Scorpious ran a hand down the back of his head and grinned. Lily chuckled, and shook her head. 'Rayelle!' She gently admonished, 'What would your father say?'

'Shut up, Lily!' Rayelle shut one eye, and glanced out her window, 'Oh look. Hogsmeade. We best be getting changed!' She jumped out of her seat, and looked at Scorpious. Blushing slightly, 'Uh.. you should probably...' She glanced at the door.

'Oh. Right, yeah.' He grinned, and grabbed her hand. Squeezing slightly, 'I'll see you. Bye Lil's.'

'Hmm.' Lily sat, and watched Rayelle reach for her trunk, 'So, you and Scorpious.'

'Er. Sorry about that Lily.' Rayelle sat down, and blushed. 'I don't know.'

'And just a short few months ago, you were all like, 'Oh, we're too young to be kissing.'' Lily rolled her eyes, 'And now, you've kissed Scorpious, twice.'

Rolling her eyes, 'Let's not talk about it right now.'

Second term flew by, much like the year before. It was the end of May already, and Rayelle, Lily, Albus and Scorpious were sitting around a table in the Library. All four of them had their heads bent over various books, working, last minute, to study before they began the dreaded finals week.

They sat like that, in silence, for the better part of an hour; only asking for assistance, if it was needed. That's why it came as a shock to all of them when Rayelle, the noted bookworm of the group, threw down her quill and groaned.

''Elle?' Lily looked at her cousin, 'What's the matter?'

Rayelle, who had her head in her hands, peeked at Lily through her fingers. 'Tell me, when on Earth, will I _ever_ have to inform someone when the Constellation Alpino appears?' She groaned, and ran her hands through her hair.

'Er.. isn't that the one behind the star Nave?'

Glaring, Rayelle turned on Albus, 'Did _I ask_ where it was? No! I know where, finally. I just don't see how it's relevant, whatsoever, to our futures.' Rayelle took a deep breath and let her head fall to the table.

Lily laid a hand on her cousin shoulder, and slowly patted, 'I understand 'Elle, really I do.' Lily grinned, 'It's just live that class, arithmetic that Miss Sally taught us. When will I ever have to use fractions?'

Lily grimaced, while the boys laughed. 'And anyways, just do what you always do when you think something's pointless, suck it up, and do it anyways.'

'Yeah I guess. But,' Rayelle bit her lower lip, and looked at the table.

'But? But what, 'Elle?' Lily asked, setting her quill aside.

'I - I don't understand Nora Magdalens theory whatsoever!'

'Oh. That.' Lily gave her a smile, 'I'm pretty sure _no one_ understood that at all! Professor Creevey helps students with that theory. Why don't you just go talk to him?'

Rayelle shot her cousin a look, 'You know why, Lily.'

Rolling her eyes, 'Whatever. I'm just saying, unless you want to fail, go talk to Professor Creevey.' Lily picked her quill up, and leveled her gaze with her cousin, 'He made comments about there being an entire section on Nora Magdalen.'

Groaning, Rayelle gathered her things, 'Yeah. Whatever.'

x-X-x

Rayelle stood outside the Astronomy tower class room door. She curled her hand into a fist, and raised it to the door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked, and waited.

'Yeah, enter!' Taking another deep breath, Rayelle pushed the door open and stepped into her uncle's classroom. Dennis Creevey glanced up, and sighed. Taking his classes off his nose, 'What can I do for you Miss Dursley?'

'Uh.. hi.' Rayelle cleared her throat, and paused in the middle of the classroom. Running a hand across the top of a desk, 'I was wondering, could you.. ah.. help me with something?'

Creevy stood, and slowly crossed to Rayelle, 'What do you need help with?'

Clearing her throat, Rayelle stared at the ground, and said, ''Im having issues understanding Nora Magdalens theory.' She took a deep breath, 'And I have a feeling that it's going to be on the exam.'

Creevey looked at Rayelle, and furrowed his brow, 'What about it are you having trouble with?'

Rayelle glanced up, and let a slight blush grace her cheeks, 'The whole thing.'

'The.. whole thing?' Creevey looked up sharply. 'Miss Dursley, you realize your exam is tomorrow at ten, correct?'

'Yeah, I know.' Rayelle shuffled her feet, 'I thought that I would be able to grasp it by now...'

Sighing, Creevey crossed to a book shelf, and pulled a copy of _Nora Magdalens experimental Astronomy magical theory._ Muttering an incantation under his breath, he pulled out a few sheets, living the original in the book, and sat across from Rayelle at the table. He set the papers in front of him, and erased some of the words on the sheet, 'Okay. Now I'm going to walk you through this, and teach you some tips on helping remember this theory.'

The next day, Rayelle sat across from Lily during Lunch. They were at the Ravenclaw table, talking about their Astronomy exam. 'Wait. So you went and talked to Professor Creevey then?'

'Yeah,' Rayelle took a bite of her sandwich, and shrugged 'I don't know why I was so worried spending time with him one on one. He didn't mention my mum or anything.'

'Hmm. Do you want him to?' Lily asked, while refilling her goblet with pumpkin juice.

Biting her lip, Rayelle glanced up towards the teachers table, 'Sometimes I do, but then other times, I don't. You know?' She cupped her chin in her hands, 'Mainly, I want to know why he won't even say anything about us being related.'

'Maybe, he just doesn't want the connection coming out. I mean, you're what? Like top three in his class.' Lily nodded, 'It's probably he just doesn't want other students thinking he's favoring you.'

'Maybe...' Rayelle looked at her cousin, 'I just feel like it's more than that, you know?' She furrowed her brow, 'I mean, if that was it, then why I haven't seen him outside of school since before my mum died?'

Lily shrugged, 'No idea. You know, you could always just ask him yourself.'

'Yeah right; I'll get right to that.' Rayelle sucked on her spoon, and narrowed her eyes, 'You know. I could always ask my dad... or...'

'Or?' Lily leaned in, a smirk on her face. 'Or what?'

'I've got a plan.' Rayelle stood up, and started to walk away, 'You coming Lil's?'

**Fred's POV**

'My mum is going to flip, if this like.. jeopardizes my final grade for this class!' Hugo whispered, leaning close to his cousin.

Fred shot him a grin, and clapped him on his back, 'Yeah well... my mum will to. But think of it this way,' Fred smiled, and put on an innocent face, 'We were just trying to help Rayelle reconnect with her family!'

The boys laughed, and raced off towards the Astronomy tower. 'Okay, do you really think Peeves is going to show?'

Grinning, Fred slowly opened the class room door. 'Oh yeah. He'll show.' He pushed the door completely open, 'Oi! Peevesie! You ready my ma- er.. poltergeist.'

'Ah ickle Freddie was going to call me a man!' Peeves cackled and flew towards the blackboard. Scooping up pieces of chalk, he threw them at the boys. 'Freddie,' Peeves sang to him, 'I take pride in being the only poltergeist at this school.'

Fred grinned, and ducked out of the way as another piece of chalk flew at him. Snorting, 'I don't know, mate, Myrtle could be a poltergeist. All things considered.'

Peeves stopped flying around, and swooped towards Fred. Pausing when he was right in front of him, 'Oh yeah. Moaping, moaning Myrtle! HA!' Peeves flew to the top of the room and crossed his legs, 'Little Myrtle just wishes she was one!'

The boys looked at each other, and shrugged. Fred cleared his throat, 'Okay. Here's the deal Peeves.. we need you to go distract Professor Creevey for us!'

Picking at an imaginary scab, 'What do I get if I do it?' Peeves asked.

'Um.. what do you want?'

Smirking, Peeves slowly flew towards the boys, 'How about.. an IOU?' He smirked, 'You know when I need something.. I'll just pop in and see you...'

Fred glanced at Hugo, and raised his eyebrows. 'Yeah.. sure.'

Cackling Peeves smirked, 'It's a deal!'

x-X-x

Fred and Hugo stood outside of the Astronomy Tower, pressed against the wall. Their ears were straining, listening for Peeves. When they heard him, their faces broke into smiles. 'Ohh Denny boy!' They heard Peeves' sing song voice, 'Come out, come out where ever you are.'

They stepped further into the shadows when they heard the door open, followed by a tired voice, 'Yes? What is it Peeves.'

'Oh there you are!' Peeves laughed, 'I just thought you might want to know...'

'Know what?'

'Oh you know.' More laughter, 'There's a group of students stuck in Divination room.'

'Then why are you coming to me? Why not Sybill?'

Peeves laughed, 'Because _Sybill_ has been spending a bit of much time with Sherry again...' Peeves giggled, and flew off down the hall.

'Sherry.. what in the world?' Professor Creevy muttered, but closed the door behind him, and walked off down the hall.

The boys looked at each other and smirked. Fred pulled the invisibility cloak out, and shook it over him and Hugo. 'Ready?' At the other boys nod, the two slowly made their way to Creeveys office.

Once they got through the door, and had closed it, they pulled the cloak off. 'Merlin! I know we've used this thing a million times, but I always feel as though it's going to suffocate me!' Hugo shuddered, and walked passed Fred.

'Yeah well think about it, the cloak was Uncle Harrys. Which means him, your mum and dad used it in school.' Fred walked towards Creeveys desk, 'He got it from his dad, so most likely Sirius and Lupin used it too.'

Hugo nodded and began looking through a bookshelf, 'Yeah. Plus Uncle Harrys grandfather probably used it.' Grinning, Hugo looked at his cousin, 'What are we looking for?'

Fred shrugged and muttered, _'Aloha Mora_'. He pulled open the desk drawer and grinned, 'You'd think they'd be more advance in their security here.' He shook his head and started pulling out envelopes, and flipping through them quickly, 'But I don't know, anything that looks like family matters.'

The two spent around five minutes carefully combing Creeveys office. They found many photographs of a younger Dennis with a blonde boy, who looked quite a bit like him, and a darker haired girl. Fred whistled, and called Hugo over. 'You think this is 'Elles mum?'

Reaching for the stack of photographs, Hugo gasped. 'I don't see who else it could be.. the resemblance is ridiculous!'

The boys gave a shout of surprise when they heard the door slam shut, 'Aw. So I see that the Weasley duo finally decided to grace me with a joke.' Creevey slowly made his way to the front of the office.

The boys shared a look, and smirked. If Creevey thought this was just one of their pranks, they might be able to get away with it after all. Settling in his chair behind his desk, Dennis Creevey cleared his throat. 'Now, I would like to just sum this up to a prank... but why would you be going through my personal possessions if that was all it was?' He asked, an eyebrow raised. 'Hugo. I would appreciate if you would be kind enough to hand me back my photographs.'

After Hugo handed the pictures back, he cleared his throat, and narrowed his eyes. 'Sir, not to be disrespectful...' ('_What are you doing?_' Fred hissed.) Hugo shot his cousin a look, 'But I was wondering.. are you.. Rayelle's uncle?'

Creevey glanced up quickly, and looked at the boys. 'Why would you ask such a thing?'

'So then.. are you denying it?' Fred asked his voice guarded.

'I want to know where you got the idea that I may be related to Miss Dursley.' Dennis looked at the boys, his eyes dark. He tightened his grip on the arms of his chair.

Hugo narrowed his eyes at his Astronomy Professor. 'You see, sir. Rayelle is, for what it's worth, family to us. And if you mess with someone in our family... then you're messing with all of us. And my family is quite large.' Hugo placed his hands on the desk in front of him, and cleared his throat, 'Families do _not_ turn their back on each other.'

With that Hugo scooped up the cloak and left the classroom. Fred stood in front of the Professors desk for a few more seconds, before chasing his cousin.

Rayelle and Lily sat with Fred and Hugo on their way home for summer holidays. The girls sat with their mouths hanging open, while the summer sun shone through the train window. 'You did not really say that!' Rayelle exclaimed, somewhere between angry and impressed.

Hugo shot her a grin, 'Oh yeah I did. Hopefully it doesn't effect my grade. My mum will flip.'

'Remember, we've discussed this.' Fred through a chocolate frog wrapper at him, 'You were concerned about Rayelle.. blahblahblah.'

The boys grinned, while Lily giggled. 'That's awesome! I didn't know you had in you Hugo!'

'Stop encouraging him, Lily!' Rayelle laid her head in her hands, 'No wonder why he was giving me weird looks this past week.'

'I know what will make you feel better, 'Elle!' Rayelle glanced up at her cousin, 'Only like.. five more months until we can go to Hogsmeade!'

It was the middle of August, Rayelle and her father were just sitting down for dinner when they heard a 'pop' outback. Dudley glanced up, 'Were you expecting anyone 'Elle?'

Shaking her head, Rayelle stood up, and crossed to the back door. 'No. But it might be Luna. She's always just sho-' Rayelle trailed off. Clearing her throat, she looked up at the man standing on her back porch, 'What are you doing here?'

**A/N: I got nothing! :D …. Aside from; hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Summer Loving!

**A/N: Anyways, thanks to: Lucy Brooks, Unwritten Whispers, && BananaLollyPop!  
You guys are awesome! Lucy, I plan on going back to fix stuff as soon as I post this!  
Anyways, yeah! Enjoy!**

_It was the middle of August, Rayelle and her father were just sitting down for dinner when they heard a 'pop' outback. Dudley glanced up, 'Were you expecting anyone 'Elle?'_

_Shaking her head, Rayelle stood up, and crossed to the back door. 'No. But it might be Luna. She's always just sho-' Rayelle trailed off. Clearing her throat, she looked up at the man standing on her back porch, 'What are you doing here?'_

'Uh.. hi, Rayelle.' The man before her ran a hand through his hair, and coughed. 'Is your father here?'

Rayelle stood still, her hand on the door handle. A light summer breeze rustled the bushes on either side of the back porch. Rayelle licked her lips, and took a deep breath, 'Yeah. In the kitchen... ho- hold on?'

She shut the door, in his face, and walked briskly towards the kitchen. 'Uh, dad?'

'What? Who's at the door?' Dudley glanced over his shoulder, and saw the look on his daughters face. It was a mix of confusion, and astonishment. Walking past her, he laid a hand on her shoulder, 'Stay here.'

Rayelle pulled out a chair, and sat down. She splayed her hands across the table and heard the back door open. Straining her ears, she heard her father laugh, and: _'Dennis!'_

'Hey Dudley.'

'Well come in, come in!'

Rayelle sat up straight, and listened to the footsteps walking down the hall towards her. 'Dad?'

Smiling, Dudley stepped into the kitchen. He had a hand on Dennis Creeveys shoulder, pushing him into the room. Dennis gave Rayelle a strained smile, and sat down across from her, while Dudley went to the cupboard to pull out another plate.

'I've invited Dennis, this is your mums brother.. and your Astronomy Professor. You knew that though...' Dudley furrowed his brow, and cleared his throat, 'Yeah. Dennis is going to stay for dinner.'

Rayelle nodded, and took a deep breath. _This is going to be an awkward night,_ she thought to herself.

Two days later, Rayelle sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. She was eating lunch with Lily and Roxy, before they started their school shopping. 'You mean, you actually had dinner, with Professor Creevey?' Lily asked astonishment in her voice, 'I bet _that_ was weird.'

Rayelle sat back, and played with her fork. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her father laughing at something her uncle said. 'I mean. Yeah, it was really, _really_ awkward! Like, it was kind of cool, though. My dad and him talked a lot about my mum. You know stories from before I was born.'

Roxy shook her head, 'Did he mention anything on why he didn't want to have anything to do with you after your mum died?' Taking a drink of her pumpkin juice, 'I mean, why now?'

Lily sat forward, and propped her chin in her hand, 'Do you think it was cause of what Hugo said?'

Shrugging, Rayelle said, 'Really, I have no idea. He didn't say anything, and I didn't ask. Thought it would be rude.. or something.' She took a bite of her fish, 'All I know is that I went to bed at like.. ten or something. And woke up a little after two.. and he was still downstairs talking to my dad.'

Lily nodded, 'I overheard mum and Nana talking last night.' She licked her lips, 'I guess they invited him to the end of summer party.'

Narrowing her eyes, Rayelle looked at her red-headed cousin, 'Really? Why didn't my dad tell me this?'

Lily and Roxy shrugged, 'Maybe.. Dudley thought you wouldn't approve? Or, he might not have known. I have no idea.' Roxy frowned, 'I still thinks it's going to be weird!'

'Ya think?' Glancing up, the girls saw Albus and James walk in, with Fred, and Scorpious.

x-X-x

**Meanwhile, across the room.**

Laughing, Dudley sat back in his chair, and shook his head at his cousin. 'Oh I can't even picture that!'

Harry reached for his butterbeer, 'I swear! I was sitting with Ron and Hermione. Collin was just down the table and here's this first year. Completely soaked, swimming in Hagrids jacket.' Shaking his head, 'Fell in the Great Lake.'

Dudley grinned, and looked at the table his daughter sat at. Whatever her, Lily, and Roxy were talking about, it seemed serious. 'Harry. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?' When Harry raised his eyebrow, 'I mean with Dennis and Rayelle.'

Harry sighed, and sat back. He glanced at his niece, then back to her father, 'I think.. you are.' He took his glasses off, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I know right she's more than likely extremely upset. And I don't blame her.'

Dudley ran a hand down his face, 'I know. I don't either. I mean, she's been there, for two years. Sitting in his classroom, why hasn't he said anything to her before now?'

'You didn't ask?'

Laughing, but humorlessly, 'Yeah, cause I see the guy for the first time in almost.. oh I don't know, eleven, twelve years?'

'Yeah, I see your point.' Harry narrowed his eyes, and looked at his cousin. Sighing, he sat forward, 'Just so you know. Ginny and Molly invited him to the end of the summer get together.'

'Really?' Dudley picked up his glass and looked towards the door, it had just opened and Fred, James, Albus and Scorpious walked in. Followed by Scorpious' mum, and Dudley guessed, his father. Harry cleared his throat and rolled his eyes.

Grinning, Harry gave Dudley a look. 'You know how when we were kids, you made my life a living hell.' Dudley raised his eyebrows, and inclined his head. 'When I got to school, the man that just walked in, that was my school 'Dudley.''

'Oh.' Dudley furrowed his brow, 'I'm not sure what to say about that.' Harry shrugged, 'Isn't that Scorp's dad?'

Nodding, Harry took drink of his butterbeer, 'Yeah, he's a good kid. And Draco has changed _a lot_ since school.' Smirking, Harry threw a crumpled napkin at the man across from him, 'Just like you!'

**August 27.  
The Burrow.**

Rayelle sat with Lily under a maple tree at the Burrow. 'Do you think he'll actually show?' Lily asked.

Rayelle shrugged, and pulled her knees up, resting her head on them, 'I have no idea. Your mum said he would, so possibly.'

Scrunching her nose, Lily shaded her eyes with her hand, 'Well. I promise, here and now, that if he does I won't leave your side. Whatsoever.'

'Thanks, Lil's.' Rayelle smiled at her friend, sighing, 'I mean even if he does, it's not like I actually have to talk to him.'

'That's true.' Lily grinned, 'You want to go play some Quidditch? James is trying to get enough people for a game.'

Rayelle scrunched up her nose, 'Uh.. I'm good; you go play!'

'Uh.. I said I wouldn't leave your side.' Lily stated, bumping her with her shoulder, 'Remember?'

Laughing, Rayelle stood up and brushed off the back of her shorts, 'Yeah. But that's only _if_ Profe- er Dennis shows up.' Shaking her head, Rayelle frowned, 'Its so weird calling him something other than Professor.'

'I guess.. but you know... we call Neville, Neville outside of school.' Lily said, shrugging. 'But whatever, I'm off to play Quidditch. If you need me just holler!'

Laughing, Rayelle shooed Lily away. She shook her head and walked towards the table with drinks. She was just reaching for a pumpkin juice when she heard: 'Boo!'

She jumped, and laughed. Turning around, she saw Aiden, and grinned. 'You actually came!' She threw her arms around him, and laughed, 'How has your summer been?'

Aiden gave her a sheepish grin, and ran a hand through his hair. 'Good, for the most part.' He rolled his eyes. 'My uncle passed away back in the beginning of July.'

Rayelle gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands, 'I am so sorry!'

Shrugging, Aiden reached for a pumpkin juice. After he took a drink, he frowned, 'He was really sick, so we all knew it was coming, even though we didn't want it to happen.'

Nodding, Rayelle hugged him again. 'Still, even if you are prepared for the worst, it still sucks!'

'Way to state the obvious.' Aiden rolled his eyes, and grabbed Rayelle's hand, 'Come on, there is someone I want you to meet!'

They chatted some more about their summers, and about the following school year. Walking towards the Quidditch pitch, Aiden said, 'So my aunt died like.. forever ago. And now my uncle passed, so my mum and dad got custody of my cousin, Kelsey.'

'Oh. Is that who you want me to meet?' Rayelle asked, letting go of his hand to loop her arm through his.

Aiden nodded, and smiled at her. 'Yeah; she lived in the States, so she's going to have to be sorted when we get to school. But Professor McGonagall said that she won't make her do it with the first years.'

'That's nice of her. When is she going to do it then?' Rayelle asked. She looked across the pitch and saw a tall red head talking to Scorpious. She was laughing, and had her hand on his arm. Rayelle narrowed her eyes, 'Is that her then; talking to Scorp?'

Aiden looked across the pitch, and smiled. 'Yup that's her. She was scared she was going to stand out with her red hair.' He laughed, 'I told her over half the Weasley's were red heads anyways.'

'Mhmm.' Rayelle tightened her grip on Aiden's arm, and pulled him across the pitch. 'Well come on, I want to meet her.' They got closer and Rayelle looked at Kelsey's hand, which was still lying on Scorpious' arm.

Clearing his throat, Aiden grinned, 'Hey Kell's'! This is Rayelle. 'Elle, this is my cousin, Kelsey.'

Kelsey took her hand off Scorpious' arm, and reached out to shake Rayelle's hand. 'Hi! Aiden told me you guys are good friends, he talks about you all the time!'

Scorpious looked at Rayelle, and put his hands in his pockets, 'Did he now? That's good.' Rayelle stepped closer to Scorpious, and smiled at him, 'I didn't know you were coming.'

Coughing, Scorpious smiled at her, 'Uh, yeah. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to. My dad wanted me to go to this thing. With my grandfather...' He grinned at her, 'Kelsey's a third year, just like you! Isn't that cool?'

'Hmm.' Rayelle looked at the girl in question. 'So your thirteen then?'

'Yup; I turned thirteen two months ago.' Kelsey smiled at her, and cocked her head to the side.

'You seem too tall to be thirteen...'

'Uh.. yeah. I guess. I don't know, my dad and mom were both tall.' Kelsey shrugged, and looked at her cousin.

Aiden cleared his throat, 'So.. Scorpious, you playing this game?' He asked, nodding towards the gathering teams.

Scorpious shook his head, 'Nah. I didn't get here in enough time to play this one.' He looked at Rayelle, who had her arms crossed and was staring at the ground, 'Maybe the next one.'

'Yeah, me too.' Aiden pursed his lips, and looked between his cousin, and the girl he has liked, since forever. 'Uh.. Kelsey? Want me to take you around and introduce you to everyone?'

'Yeah!' Kelsey and Aiden walked off talking. Kelsey looked over her shoulder once, and waved.

As soon as they were out of hearing, Scorpious looked at Rayelle, with a frown. 'What was that 'Elle?'

'Huh?' Rayelle looked up, and saw a frown on Scorpious' face.

'All that weirdness with Aiden's cousin?' Scorpious shook his head, 'you're usually a lot nicer than that. She's new, and her dad just died.'

Rayelle narrowed her eyes, 'My bad.' She sighed, and turned away.

'Wait, Rayelle.' Even though she heard him calling her, she kept up her pace. She kept walking until she was down in the backyard of the Burrow once again. Looking around, she saw Dennis standing with her father and Harry. Groaning she spun on her heel and walked back towards the gnome garden.

She walked around, avoiding the occasional gnome that would pop out, for about five minutes, before just sitting down. She looked up at the sky, and smiled. Lying on her back, she sighed, and looked at the clouds. _I really wish I could talk to my mum_, she thought to herself. Rayelle rolled over onto her stomach, and pulled a bunch of grass out of the ground. Sifting it through her fingers, she thought to herself, _I bet she'd know what I was going through. _She shook her head, and bit her lip,_ but if mum was here, then chances are uncle Dennis wouldn't have disappeared for like.. eleven years. Then my only problem would be Scorp-_

'Rayelle?' A voice called out to her. Rayelle sat up quickly, and swiped at her eyes, not knowing she was crying until that moment.

Clearing her throat, Rayelle called out, 'I'm back here aunt Ginny!'

Ginny Potter made her way through the rose bushes that made up the gnome garden. 'Hey sweetie.' She sat down next to her niece, and gently smiled. 'How are you?'

Rayelle gave her a fake smile, 'Oh you know. I'm good.'

Ginny chuckled, and raised an eyebrow, 'Oh yeah?' When Rayelle nodded, Ginny laid a hand on her back, 'How about, you tell me that again. And make it sound believable.'

Sighing, Rayelle looked at her aunt, 'I don't know. I kind of just miss my mum right now.'

'I know you do sweetie.' Ginny ran a hand down Rayelle's hair, 'You know. I know it's not the same, but if you ever need someone to talk to.. I'm here for you.'

Rayelle shot her aunt a watery smiled, and leaned over to hug her. 'I know. And I love you, just so you know!'

'I know!' Ginny wrapped her arms around the young girl, and laughed lightly. 'Now.' She sat back, and smiled, 'You want to tell me what's going on, in that mind of yours?'

Rayelle sighed, and pulled out some more grass. 'I don't know. I'm happy about Prof- er.. Dennis.. uncle Dennis?' She furrowed her brow, and looked at her aunt. Ginny wasn't even her aunt, but she was more comfortable calling Ginny her aunt, then calling Dennis her uncle.

Laughing, Ginny leaned back on her hands, 'I think everyone involved will be okay with whatever you feel like calling him.' She sighed, and smiled, 'You don't have to do anything until you're comfortable, 'Elle.'

Rayelle, dropped her handful of grass, and gave a slight smile. 'Yeah I suppose.'

Ginny sat back, and studied Rayelle's face. 'There's something else... 'Elle, what else is bothering you?'

Licking her lip, Rayelle looked at her, 'Um.. it's just.. I'm not quite sure.' Rayelle ran her hand through her hair, 'Um..'

Ginny smiled slightly, 'Does this happen to deal with a certain boy?'

Blushing, 'Maybe..' Rayelle trailed off, and looked to her aunt. 'It's just, I know I like Sco- er.. him. And I thought he liked me too.' Sighing, 'I mean it's probably not even a big deal...' Rayelle trailed off and narrowed her eyes.

'What happened?'

'I mean, so.. I've, don't _tell_ my dad.. but so I've kissed this guy before. Twice.' Rayelle blushed, and smiled at her aunt, 'And I thought that, cause, he kissed me back, that he liked me too!'

'It sounds like he does.' Ginny smiled, 'Is this the same boy you danced with at Teddy's wedding?'

Giggling, Rayelle looked at her aunt from under her lashes, 'Yeah.'

'I thought so. Well your thirteen now, why don't you just take and ask him out.' Ginny narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips, 'You're a third year now, so why don't you ask him to the first Hogsmeade trip. The begining of October, I mean, I think that's when the first trip is.'

Rayelle smiled, and stood up, 'Good idea. I'm going to go ask him now, see what he says.'

Ginny smiled at the girl, 'Go for it!' She sat where she was awhile longer, watching Rayelle race off. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Ginny wrapped her arms around her knees. 'I know you're there Harry.' She smiled to herself, and looked towards her husband.

Grinning, Harry sat beside his wife, 'How did you know I was there?'

Laughing, Ginny leaned against him, 'How long have we been married?'

Harry smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, 'I love you.'

x-X-x

Rayelle slowly made her way back to the Quidditch pitch. When she reached the edge, she paused, looking for Scorpious. She found him with a bunch of her cousins and friends. Roxy saw her first, and waved her over. Rayelle hurried towards them, a smile on her face.

'Hey guys, what are we doing?' She asked the group. Roxy, Lily, and Fred smiled at her. Everyone else's attention was focused on Kelsey, who was telling some story or another. She raised her eyebrows, but put a smile on her face, to listen.

She sat down between Lily and Scorpious, who turned to smile at her. She returned his smile, and moved around until her knee touched his. She saw his cheeks flush, and grinned to herself. 'But, then out of nowhere, _BAM!_' The group jumped, but laughed. 'Alexis just randomly turned herself into a duck!' She shook her head, 'It was crazy. For two days straight, she would just grow wings and a beak and start quacking.'

Albus smiled, 'Did you guys ever figure out why?'

'No idea. But it was funny.'

The group stayed where they were for a while longer, just talking, trying to one-up each other on who had done the craziest stunts. It was tied between Fred and Kelsey, when Ginny and Hermione came up to collect the kids for dinner.

As the group got up to leave, Rayelle grabbed Scorpious' hand, and bit her lip. He smiled at her, 'What's up 'Elle?''

Rayelle licked her lower lip, and blushed. 'Um, I was wondering...' Scorpious quirked an eyebrow, 'If you maybe, wouldwannagotohogsmeadewithme?'

Silver eyes twinkling, Scorpious looked at her, 'Er.. what?' He laughed.

Sighing, Rayelle took a deep breath, 'I was wondering.. if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me, the first trip?'

Scorpious smiled at her, and stepped closer, 'On one condition.'

Rayelle took a step back, and jumped when Scorpious laid a hand on her waist, 'Wh- what's the condition?'

Smirking, Scorpious leaned towards her, 'I'll only go to Hogsmeade with you... if you... agree to be my girlfriend.'

Looking up at him, Rayelle blushed, and bit her lip, 'R-really?' When Scorpious nodded, Rayelle grinned and flung herself at him, 'Yes!'

Laughing, Scorpious wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He slowly slid his hands up her arms, and framed her face with his hands. Waiting for a brief second, Scorpious smiled, and lowered his lips to hers.

Rayelle sat at the kitchen table on the first of September. Her spoon was dipped in her cereal bowl, and she was spinning it around, but her mind was outside the kitchen window. With the birds that were singing an end of summer song. And with the wind, that was bringing the smell of fall to her.

Dudley sat across from her, newspaper in hand. He reached for his cup of coffee, and was about to take a drink when he noticed his daughter staring. He glanced out the window, then back at her. 'What are you staring at?'

At his voice, Rayelle gave a little start, and a giggle, 'Oh nothing.' She pushed her chair back, and got up from the table. 'I'm just going to go get my trunk, and leave it by the stairs.'

'Rayelle Nicole. Sit your butt back in that chair. You've already brought your trunk down.' Dudley set his cup down, and bit back a sigh, 'I want you to finish your cereal.'

Rayelle smiled, 'Oh. Sorry, I forgot.' She giggled, and took a bite of her breakfast.

'Mmm. You seem to be forgetting a lot of things these past few days.' Dudley remarked, scratching his chin.

'Daddy?' Rayelle looked up, and bit her lip. When Dudley raised an eyebrow, 'When do you think I can start dating?'

'HA! Dating.' Dudley shook out his paper, 'When you're thirty-two.'

Rayelle rolled her eyes, 'Daddddyy!'

Raising an eyebrow, Dudley looked at his little girl, 'Why? Did someone ask you out?' He narrowed his eyes, and watched his daughter blush. 'Who? Was it that little blonde brat?'

'Daddy!' Rayelle gasped. 'I thought you liked Scorpious?'

'Oi! Is that his name then?' He saw the look on Rayelle's face and sighed, scratching his head, Dudley pushed back from the table. 'I thought boys were supposed to ask for a father's permission before asking a girl out?' Dudley questioned, refilling his cup.

'Daddy! He just asked me to be his girlfriend! We're not getting married!' Rayelle wined, but smiled at her father.

'Oh yeah. I knew that.' Dudley took a drink from his cup, and leaned against the counter. Studying his daughter, 'Do you like this boy?' When Rayelle nodded, Dudley looked in his cup and sighed, 'Fine. But!' He paused, 'I want to have a word with him before you guys leave!'

Rayelle jumped up, and crossed to her father. Wrapping her arms around his mid-section, she gushed, 'Thanks daddy! I love you!'

'Yeah, yeah. Love you too.' Narrowing his eyes, Dudley looked at his daughter. He cleared his throat, 'Er... maybe we should.. talk?' He asked, clearly uncomfortable.

Rayelle looked at him. Her face was a mask of astonishment mixed with horror. 'Ew! No!' Rayelle shook her head. 'I mean, aunt Ginny already talked to me and Lily both; over Christmas!'

'Oh. Okay. Good.' Clearing his throat, Dudley looked at his watch, 'Well.. we best be off. Don't want to be late.'

Rayelle stood with her father, on platform nine and three quarters. She kept biting her lip, and shooting her father sly glances. 'Uh.. do you really need to talk to him today? What if we're late.. or something.'

Dudley raised his brows. 'Do you want to date this boy?' When all Rayelle did was sigh, he smiled, and continued to lean against the wall.

After five more minutes of waiting, Rayelle smiled, and waved. Dudley stood back, watching the blonde boy, Scorpious, and his parents make their way to them. Rayelle grinned when he got next to them. Blushing, she gave him a shy smile, 'Hi.'

Scorpious grinned, and grabbed her hand, 'Hey!'

Clearing his throat, Dudley stood up straight, and stepped up next to his daughter. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he looked at the boy, 'Hello Scorpious.'

Scorpious took a deep breath, 'Hello, sir.' He looked behind him, 'Uh.. I know you've already met my mum, 'Elle. But,' Scorpious turned back to Dudley, 'This here is my father, Draco, and my mother, Astoria. Malfoy.' He lifted his hand and gestured between the three of them. 'Er.. mum, dad. This is Rayelle's dad, Dud- er.. Mr. Dursley?'

Dudley bit back a laugh, and held his hand out to Draco Malfoy. 'Hello. Call me Dudley.'

Malfoy took the offered hand, and shot a lethal grin, 'Draco. Tell me, is this the young lady that turned my son, and his friend, purple, many years ago.'

Dudley grinned, and looked at his daughter, who was whispering with Scorpious, 'That's her.' Draco laughed, while Dudley turned to Astoria, 'Astoria. It's good to see you again!' He offered her his hand, but was quickly pulled into a hug.

'Stori!' She laughed, and looked at her husband, 'I've told him at least three times, but he still calls me _Astoria!_' Shaking her head, she linked hands with her husband.

The adults chatted a few more moments. But broke it up quickly when the train whistled, Astoria turned to Dudley before leaving, 'I'll send you an owl. We must do lunch.'

Dudley raised his eyebrows, and shot Draco a quick look. Draco just shook his head, 'Don't try to avoid it, it'll only make things worse.' Astoria smacked her husband's arm, and pulled him away.

Dudley turned to his daughter and pulled her into a hug, 'See that wasn't so bad. Was it?'

'No.' Rayelle shook her head, and looked up at her father, 'I'm gonna miss you daddy!'

'I'll miss you too!' He squeezed her one last time, before stepping back, 'I'll see you at Christmas. And don't forget to write!' He narrowed his eyes, 'If he tries something, _anything_, you let me know!' Dudley cracked his knuckles, and Rayelle laughed.

'Don't worry, daddy! Scorpious is a perfect gentleman!' She grinned. Scorpious chose that moment to make an appearance.

'Don't worry, sir.' He grabbed Rayelle's hand, and smiled at her, 'I won't do anything to hurt her.'

'See to it that you don't young man.' Before the kids had a chance to get on the train, Dudley lowered his voice, and look straight at his daughter's boyfriend: 'You know. There's a reason _why_ I was called Big D in school.'

Rayelle gasped her eyes wide. 'Daddy!' She pulled Scorpious away, and they stepped on the train. 'I'm so, _so_ sorry about that.'

Scorpious just looked at her, then out the door. Gulping, he gave a nervous laugh, 'And people say muggles aren't scary.' Rolling her eyes, Rayelle squeezed his hand, and pulled him further down the train.

**A/N: What did you think? Okayish? Im kinda happy with this one!  
Just warning you guys, there is gonna be a bunch of Miss Kelsey Rouge!  
*spoiler* not all of it good!  
But yeah, okay! Im tired. I've been working on this off and on all day... so.. goodnight, sleep tight and dont let the basilisk bite! (:  
(*cough* REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! *cough*)  
-lorrinda ^_^**


	13. Be prepared!

**A/N: Okay. So this chapter is just a hold-over till the next one. Its setting up for the next one. The whole 'date' chapter!  
Anyways, thanks to: Martain Goddess, Lucy Brooks, && BananaLollypop.**

Rayelle and Scorpious fought their way through the many bodies on the train; trying to make it to the back of the train. When they finally reached their destination, Rayelle threw open the door and collapsed next to Lily, pulling Scorpious down with her.

Shaking her head, 'See this is why we always make sure to get on the train at least five minutes before the whistle.' Lily pointed out, laughing.

Rayelle sent a mock glare her way, and groaned, 'That was so scary! Worse than Fred's singing!'

'Oi! I sing like an angel. Mum told me!' Fred said, looking offended.

'Oh yeah?' Lily sat up, and grinned at her cousin, 'Then I say you should try out for the Hogwarts choir! See what Professor Flitwick has to say.'

Fred narrowed his eyes at her, 'I will.' He sat back, and laced his fingers behind his head, 'Uh.. when do they have those tryouts?'

The group shrugged, and laughed, 'Are you seriously going to try out?'

Nodding his head, 'Yeah, you've helped me realize that, my voice is so _amazing_ it needs to be heard by the entire school!' Fred grinned.

'Oh Merlin. Help us all!' Lily laughed, and pulled her feet up, so she was sitting crossed legged on her seat. She turned to Rayelle, and saw her friend holding hands with Scorpious. '_WHAT?_ Rayelle Nicole Dursley. Why is it, I didn't not know.. this?' She exclaimed, waving her hands from her to Scorpious.

Rayelle blushed, and glanced at her hand, 'Er... I wanted my dad to know first?'

'Okay.. well when did you tell him?' Lily asked, her eyes wide.

Clearing her throat, Rayelle glanced at Scorpious, 'This morning.'

Scorpious just shrugged, 'Could imagine what he could have thought up if you had told him sooner?' Shuddering, he shook his head, 'No. I'm sure this morning was just fine; it didn't give him time to plan nothing else!'

The girls laughed, while Fred nodded, 'I get you man. Dudley can be pretty scary at times.'

Lily laughed, a twinkle in her eyes, 'Remember when we were younger, I think we were like.. seven or eight. And Uncle George left that fake dragons tail in papas chair. Then your dad sat on it!'

Rayelle laughed, 'Oh my goodness, yeah!' Giggling, 'Dad jumped so high.'

'Yeah. Funny.' Fred frowned, 'You're not the one who had to listen to my dad for two weeks.'

Rubbing her chin, 'Maybe we should learn muggle self-defense.' Lily smirked, 'Incase anything ever happens, and we have to defend ourselves against Big-D!'

Gulping loudly, Scorpious stood up, 'Uh.. I'm gonna go for a walk...' He started to leave, before turning back, and quickly giving Rayelle a kiss on the cheek and a small smile.

'What was that about?' Lily asked, confusion lacing her voice.

Grimacing, Rayelle shook her head, 'Right before we got on the train, dad told Scorp that there was a reason he was called Big-D in school.'

Lily and Fred glanced at each other before laughing. 'Oh that's great!'

x-X-x

Scorpious left the compartment he was sharing with Rayelle, and started back down the train. He wiped his forehead, and frowned. Looking into the compartments down the hall, he began looking for Albus or Caydan. He found them both in a compartment, four down from the one with his girlfriend.

He pulled the doors open and sat heavily next to Albus. 'Hey.'

'Sup!' Albus grinned at his friend, 'Why do you look... sick?'

Groaning, Scorpious laid his head in his hands, 'Dudley.'

'What?' Albus raised an eyebrow, 'Like.. my uncle Dudley.' Scorpious nodded, 'What happened?'

'Rayelle.. me.. Big-D.'

Albus sat back, and laughed, 'Oh yeah. I forgot you said you were going to ask her out at nanas. So I take it she said yeah?'

Scorpious gave a little nod, and took a deep breath. 'Apparently Dudley was called Big-D during school...'

Albus nodded, 'Yeah he was a boxer...' Narrowing his eyes, 'I think? It was something like that.. I don't know.'

'Yeah, well, I best make sure I don't hurt his little girl!' Scorpious groaned, and sat back.

Laughing, Albus looked at Caydan, and raised an eyebrow. 'Even if you did hurt 'Elle, I doubt she'd tell her dad.'

'That's the thing!' Scorpious muttered, 'I don't want to hurt her at all.'

Albus reached for a chocolate frog, and shrugged, 'Then.. don't?'

The first month of school flew by like only school can. Slowly, October was quickly approaching, and so was Rayelle's 'first date' with Scorpious. They had hung out at the Library, and on the grounds. But this would be their first actual date. And to put it mildly, Rayelle was freaking out.

She sat under a big maple tree the Thursday before her first Hogsmeade trip. 'Rayelle, listen. You've hung out with Scorp a million times! It's not gonna be any different!'

Biting her lip, Rayelle looked at her cousin, 'Yeah. But there were other people around!' Rayelle sighed, 'I mean. How am I even supposed to act on a date?'

Shrugging, 'I don't know. I figure you just act like you usually would.' Lily plucked a handful of grass, and frowned at it, 'You know who we should ask...' When Rayelle just shrugged, Lily grinned, and jumped up, 'Roxy.'

'Roxy?' Rayelle asked, doubt in her voice.

Lily jumped up, and grabbed her cousin's hand. 'Yeah she's been on like.. a million dates.' Lily quickened her pace, and nodded, 'Yeah. I heard mum and dad talking about it. Apparently its super confusing on the fact that Aunt Angelina never dated in school. And well.. Uncle George is Uncle George.'

'Huh. Yeah that is weird.' Rayelle had to jog to keep up with her eager cousin, 'Do you even know where she is?'

Nodding, 'Yeah, she said that she was just going to hang out in the common room tonight.'

'Oh.'

x-X-x

_'Password?'_ They two stood in front of a portrait of an extremely large woman.

'Oh. Crap. I think.. its.. Devils Snare.'

_'Correct.'_ The portrait swung forward, and Rayelle stepped into the Gryffindor common room for the first time.

'How did you know that?' Rayelle asked, looking over her shoulder, 'You're not in Gryffindor.'

'Huh?' Lily looked back, and grinned, 'Oh yeah. James has it in his head that I'm going to need him sometime. You know, sleeping down with the big, bad, Slytherin's. So he gives me the password.'

'Oh.' Rayelle looked around the room. The room was made of Scarlett and Gold everything. The chairs and sofas were red, and all the throw pillows were gold. The curtains were red. And the rug as well; there was a giant fire place on the right wall; and even though it was close to seventy degrees outside, the fire place was glowing with flames.

'It's so bright in here!' Lily grumbled under her breath. Squinting her eyes, she looked around until she located her cousin sitting at a back table with Courtney Chambers and her brother.

Crossing through the room quickly, Lily stopped by the table and cleared her throat. 'Roxy...' She paused until the girl glanced up, 'Can we borrow you for a quick word?'

'Lily? Rayelle?' James stood quickly, 'What's going on? What happened?'

'Jamie, sit down! Nothing happened.' Lily shook her head, and raised her eyebrows at Rayelle, 'We just need a girl moment with Roxy.'

'Oh. Well okay then.' James sat down, and scratched his head. Shrugging he looked at his girlfriend, Courtney who just giggled.

Lily latched on to Roxy's arm, and drug her through the Gryffindor common room. As soon as the three girls got outside, Lily turned to her older cousin, 'Listen Roxy. We need some pointers.'

Leaning against a wall, Roxy crossed her arms over her chest, 'with, what exactly?'

Lily licked her lower lip and glanced at Rayelle, 'Well.. so how do you act on a date, exactly?'

Raising her eyebrows, Roxy looked between the two girls, 'Which of you.. oh yeah! I remember James and Albus talking about you and Scorp.'

Rayelle blushed, and stuttered, 'Uh.. yeah.' Biting her lip, 'Should I like, act different or, er.. something?'

Running a hand through her hair, 'Let's see; I get you're not into dresses and whatnot.. but on a date, it's always a good thing to seem more.. girly.'

Wrinkling her nose, Rayelle looked at her, 'You mean like a skirt, and giggling.'

Roxy laughed, 'I wouldn't say 'giggle'. But, I would suggest being like.. I don't know how to describe it.'

Groaning, Rayelle slid down the wall. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she let out a small sigh, 'Oh Merlin. I don't know how to do this.'

''Elle. Breathe.' Lily sat next to her cousin, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, 'You can do this!'

'Uh...'

Rayelle and Scorpious were supposed to meet at noon in front of the great hall. At quarter of, Rayelle stood at the top of the stairs, looking down. She took Roxy's advice, and was wearing a blue blouse and a denim skirt. She had black ballet flats on her feet and a dark blue headband in her hair. She saw Scorpious leaning against the far wall laughing at something Caydan was saying. He shook his head, and glanced towards the stairs.

Rayelle watched as a slow smile crossed his face, and he stepped forward. Slowly walking down the stairs, Rayelle bit her lip. When she reached the last step, she brushed at her skirt, and said, 'Hey.'

Grinning widely, Scorpious stepped near her, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 'Hey. You look.. great!'

Laughing nervously, Rayelle looked into his eyes. 'Thanks.'

Scorpious grabbed her hand, and walked with her towards the doors. 'So I get that you and Caydan aren't the best of friends, but do you mind if we ride down to Hogsmeade with him?'

'Uh.. no. It's all good.' Rayelle bit her lip, and smiled at him again. 'So.. wait. Ride down with him?'

'Yeah.' Smiling at her, 'Well.. you know how we ride the carriages up from the train?' When Rayelle nodded, 'That's how we get to Hogsmeade.' He shrugged, and smiled at her.

'Oh. Yeah, okay I get you.' They reached the doors, and Rayelle nodded at Caydan, 'Zabini.'

'Hey 'Elle! How's everything been for you?' He threw his arm around her shoulder, and grinned.

Shrugging his arm off, Rayelle stepped closer to Scorpious, 'So what's the plan for the day?'

'It's a surprise!' He grinned at her, his silver eyes sparkling. They walked down the path that leads to the carriages, and saw Lily and Aiden talking. Aiden looked from Rayelle to Scorpious, his eyes settled on their linked hands before walking away. Scorpious looked at his date, 'What's that about?'

'Uh..' Glancing at Lily, Rayelle shrugged.

'Aiden is mad crushing on Rayelle!' Lily laughed at the expression on his face. 'But don't worry my dear Scorpious. Rayelle only has eyes for you!'

Scorpious smiled down at Rayelle, and kissed her cheek, 'Good. Keep it that way?'

Rayelle blushed and giggled. Climbing in the carriage behind Lily, she smiled, and whispered, 'Can you hush it!'

Lily laughed and looked out the window. 'Why? He deserves to know who his competition is.'

The boys climbed in, and Scorpious sat next to her. Linking his fingers with hers, he said, 'Is there any more competition I should know about?'

With a quick shake of her head, Rayelle smiled at him, 'Er.. no?'

Laughing, Caydan leaned forward, 'That doesn't seem very convincing Scorp.' He stretched his arm out, and laid it on Lily's shoulder. 'You might have to change her mind!'

Scorpious kicked out; at the same time Lily twisted his finger. 'Um. Ew! Zabini, keep all your appendages to yourself! Kay? Thanks!'

Rayelle laughed at the look on his face, and turned towards Scorpious. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, he whispered, 'I'm not scared of Aiden.'

'Good.' Cause you don't have to be.'

Scorpious grinned, and sat back, 'So Lily, you going to try out for the Slytherin team?'

**A/N: Okayy. Soo.. what did you guys think? Was it okay, hope you liked it!  
Remember reviews are awesome! ^_^**


	14. The Date

**A/N: Enjoy! ^_^  
Thanks: Blue Luver5000, BananaLollyPop, Martian Goddess.**

The carriage slowly pulled up towards the gates of Hogsmeade. Taking a deep breath, Rayelle smiled, 'Oh. Does this mean that the Quidditch talk is over? Darn!'

Laughing, Scorpious jumped down, and offered up his hand. 'Quiet, you.' He shook his head, and linked his fingers with hers, 'You act indifferent,. But I've seen you play at the Weasley's. You're fairly talented.'

'Fairly?' Rayelle laughed, and smacked his arm.

Lily stepped around Caydan, 'Kay. Well Imma meet up with Roxy at the Three Broomsticks for an early dinner, if you guys want to join us.'

Scorpious coughed, 'Uh.. actually we have plans.'

'We do?' Rayelle looked at him, smiling.

'Yeah, kind of.' Scorpious' eyes twinkled, 'Unless you know, you want to go...'

'No!' Rayelle blushed, 'I mean. It's cool.'

'Kay. Then, I'll see you later, 'Elle.' Lily waved, and started off, 'Oh yeah! Don't forget what Roxy said!'

Rayelle blushed, and looked down. 'What did Roxy say?' Scorpious asked.

'Uhm.. nothing, really.' Rayelle smiled at him. 'Kay, so what's first?'

'Whatever you want to do!' Scorpious said with a smile, 'It's your first time in Hogsmeade.. so how about a tour?' Scorpious pointed to a building, 'We can start here. Break for lunch down there, and then do this side on our way home?'

'Sounds like a plan.'

The couple stepped out of Zonkos joke shop, laughing. 'I can't believe they even still have a shop here! I thought Weasley Wizarding Wheezes had shut them down!'

Rayelle laughed, 'Yeah, me too! But I guess not.' She shrugged, and hopped over a mud puddle. 'I didn't think that it was going to rain today!'

Scorpious shrugged, and narrowed his eyes, 'Yeah. Me neither. Hopefully it didn't ruin it...'

'Ruin what?' Rayelle asked, looking at him.

Scorpious just smiled, 'You'll see. Come on!' He grabbed her hand and pulled her up a path hidden by trees.

'Uh.. Scorp?' Rayelle asked, she looked past a few trees, and grimaced, 'Where are we going?'

Grinning over his shoulder, 'Do you trust me?' He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

'Yeah...' She followed after him, 'There aren't any.. like things in here. Are there?'

'Like what?' Scorpious asked. But Rayelle just shrugged, and laughed a little. 'Okay. 'Elle, close your eyes!'

Closing her eyes, Rayelle laughed a little, 'Don't let me fall!'

'Never.' Scorpious grabbed her hand. He looked at her. She had her eyes squeezed shut, and was biting her lip. Smiling, he stepped over a fallen log, 'Okay. Take a big step, 'kay. Now watch out, big stick.' He laughed, and stepped behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, 'Okay. You can open your eyes... now!'

Rayelle opened her eyes and gasped. 'Oh my!' Scorpious had set up a blanket and picnic in front of an old, empty house. 'Is this.. is this the Shrieking Shack?' She asked, smiling.

'Uh yeah.' Still holding her hand, Scorpious pulled her towards the blanket and sat down, 'I hope you don't mind, eating outside.'

'No! It's so pretty.' Rayelle sat next to him, and smiled. 'How did you get this all set up?'

Scratching the back of his head, his cheeks turned a light pink. After clearing his throat, he said, 'Yeah. Well.. actually my mum kind of helped.'

'Your mum?' Rayelle laughed, and sat back. 'That's so sweet!'

'Yeah.. I guess.' Scorpious coughed and looked towards the basket that held their dinner. Looking back at Rayelle, he grinned and pulled out two bottles of butter beer. Handing one to her, 'Here you go, m'lady!'

Laughing, Rayelle took her drink, 'Why thank you sir!' She giggled, and crossed her legs, 'How did you manage to get to where it's not raining on us?'

'Uh.. my mum did some spell or something.' He said, shrugging.

'Well that works!' Rayelle smiled, 'Is your mum still around?' She asked.

'I don't think so.' Scorpious shrugged, 'I told her I would clean everything up.'

'Oh.' Rayelle sat back, and watched as Scorpious pulled out sandwiches, and fruit, some crackers and cheese, and cupcakes. The two sat their eating, and talking about everything; school, and their families. They were talking about what it was like for Scorpious to be a Malfoy, when Rayelle shook her head, 'Duh! It's not your dads fault!'

Scorpious just shrugged, 'I mean. I don't really think it's his fault. Or at least.. not completely. I think a lot of what he did; he wouldn't have done if my grandfather hadn't been who he was. Does that make any sense?' Scorpious asked.

'Yeah. I know what you mean.' Rayelle put her elbows on her knees, and cupped her chin. 'But, I don't know. If it was us, back then. I probably would have done what he did too.' She shrugged, and took a bite of her apple, 'I mean, my dad means the world to me. And if he was being threatened...' She trailed off, frowning.

Scorpious nodded, 'Yeah I know!' He reached over, and laid a hand on her knee, 'Me too.' Shaking his head, he smiled, 'Kind of sucky talk, for a first date!'

Rayelle bit her lip and nodded. _Oh crap!_ She thought to herself,_ I'm totally failing at the whole 'act girly' thing_. She frowned, and looked at Scorpious, who was throwing grapes in the air, and trying to catch them in his mouth. She giggled, and shook her head.

Raising an eyebrow, Scorpious threw a grape at her, and laughed. 'See.. you can't catch them either!'

Rayelle laughed, and shook her head, 'I wasn't ready for it though!'

'Really?' He asked, then picked a handful of them, 'Well then.. get ready!' Rayelle smiled, and opened her mouth. Aiming, Scorpious tossed a grape, and it bounced off her nose. He laughed and it hit her chin. Tossing one more, it landed on her tongue. He grinned, 'More skills then me!' Grinning, he stood up, and offered her his hand, 'You ready to head back, 'Elle?'

Nodding, Rayelle grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. Once standing, she realized how close they were. Their toes were touching, and he was still holding her hand. Scorpious blushed, and dropped her hand, 'Uh..' He ran a hand through his hair, and looked at the end of their picnic. 'Hold on.' He picked everything up, and walked around, looking for something.

In the end, he hid the basket behind a rock shaped like a perfect circle. 'Are you just going to leave it there?' Rayelle asked, scrunching up her nose.

'Nope,' Scorpious shook his head, then grabbed her hand, 'My mum said to leave it behind that rock, and that she'd pick it up sometime this evening.'

'Oh.' Rayelle smiled at him, and looked over her shoulder, 'That works!'

Nodding, Scorpious said, 'Yup. I hope you enjoyed your picnic.'

_Act girly!_ Rayelle told herself. Looking at him from under her lashes, she smiled a little, 'Yeah I did.' She bit her lip and giggled, _was that girly?_

Scorpious looked at her, and shrugged, 'Good! I'm glad you did.' He shook his head and laughed. Pulling her along Main Street, he looked over his shoulder, 'Is there anywhere for sure you wanna stop?'

'Everywhere!' Rayelle laughed, and jumped a puddle, 'Let's go!'

x-X-x

Rayelle stood outside the great hall with Scorpious; prolonging her goodbye. She licked her lips and touched his arm. Looking up at him, she smiled, 'I had a really good time with you today, Scorp!'

Smiling, Scorpious brushed her hair out of her face, 'I'm glad! I had a good time with you too!' He slowly leaned down, and kissed her. He slid his hands up her arms, and framed her face with his hands. He titled his head to the side, and stepped closer to her.

Rayelle stepped closer, and smiled against her boyfriend's mouth. Smiling, he tucked a hair behind her ear. Scorpious tilted his head to the side, and traced her nose, 'Did you know you've got freckles?'

Laughing, Rayelle bit her lip and scrunched her nose, 'Yeah, I know. There's not many though!'

With a shrug, Scorpious dropped his hand, and smiled, 'I like them. They're cute.'

Crinkling her nose again, Rayelle blushed, 'I don't know about that.' She said on a laugh, 'but thanks?'

'Anytime.' Scorpious gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go, and taking a step back. 'Well Miss Dursley, I had an enjoyable day. And I cannot wait for our next date.'

Giggling, Rayelle looked at him, 'You're so strange.' She brushed her bangs out of her face, and giggled, 'I like it though; it's cute.' She quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek before turning around and running up the stairs. She paused at the top too wave, before disappearing around the corner.

Laughing, Scorpious shook his head, and walked towards the Slytherin common room.

**A/N: So.. was it okay? Sorry again about how short it was! **


	15. The Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks to: BananaLollypop, Blue Luver5000, andd Martian Goddess. I love all my readers, but you guys are probably three of my favorites; you guys always are reviewing! (I'd make a heart right now.. but they never show up!)  
Anyways, here you go, I hope you all enjoy! ^_^**

The following Tuesday Rayelle sat in the Libraray with Lily and Roxy, talking about her date. 'Aww. Thats so cute!' Roxy said, smiling.

Lily laughed, 'I still can't get over the fact he had his mummy help him set up the date.' She shook her head, and grinned.

'Hush Lily! It was sweet!' Rayelle gently admonished. Then smiling, 'He also bought me sugar quills!'

'Oh! Well its official!' Lily said, with a smirk.

'What's official?'

'What you two have; true love.' Lily laughed, causing a group of Hufflepuff first years to look at them in shock.

Rolling her eyes, Rayelle sighed, and opened her potions book. 'Whatever. Did you hang out with Caydan all day?'

'Uh..' Lily ran a hand through her hair, 'We hung out for a bit. It wasn't anything special.. or whatever.'

Rayelle and Roxy looked at each other, and grinned, 'Mhmm. Sure it wasn't.' Roxy pulled her bag off the floor, and dug around. Pulling out her ancient runes book, she said, 'Hey, 'Elle. Do you ever think that Lil's and Caydan argue so much _because_ their attracted to each other?'

Giggling, Rayelle nodded, 'I have thought about that.'

'Shut up. Now!' Lily glared at the two, 'Just because I hung out with Zabini, does not mean me and him are friends. We argued the whole time!'

'Oh yeah. And how did th-'

'Hi!' The three girls looked up, and smiled at Kelsey Rouge, Aiden's cousin.

'Hey!' Roxy smiled, 'What house were you sorted in?' She asked, 'I haven't seen you since school started!'

'Oh, I was put into Slytherin, Uncle Seamus is very.. creeped out.' She laughed, and waved a hand in the air. 'Whatever, I like the dungeons. The boys down there are much,' she paused, and sat down, 'Cuter.' She winked at Rayelle, 'But you already know that, don't you, 'Elle.'

Lily looked at her cousin with a raised eyebrow. Narrowing her eye, Rayelle looked at Kelsey, 'Yeah. I already know that. Seeing as I'm going out with Scorpious.'

Gasping, Kelsey sat forward, 'Really? That's weird.'

'What is?'

'Well just that you're a Ravenclaw, and he's a Slytherin. I didn't know the houses mixed, like that.'

'Uh, yeah, we do.' Frowning, Rayelle looked at the girl, before shaking her head. Standing up, she scooped up her potions book and book bag, 'I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna head to dinner early.'

'Bye 'Elle.' The girls called.

Glancing over her shoulder, Rayelle frowned at the new girl. There was something about her that Rayelle did not like.

Scorpious sat in the Slytherin common room with Caydan Zabini. They had their Transfiguration books open in front of them, but neither was looking at it, 'you did what?!' Scorpious cried out.

'Shh!' Caydan glanced around before leaning forward again. 'Can you say it any louder? I don't think the giant squid heard you!'

'Sorry!' Scorpious glanced over his shoulder, before whispering, 'But you seriously kissed her?'

'Yeah...' Caydan groaned. 'I don't know why. But we were on our way out of the Three Broomsticks, and I looked at her. And the sun was in her hair. And, and.' He shook his head, 'Ughhh!'

Scorpious laughed, 'Well, what did she do?'

'At first, she kinda just stood there.' Caydan smiled slightly, 'But then, she kissed me back, ya know?'

Raising an eyebrow, 'Well that doesn't sound so bad.'

'It wasn't!' Zabini's smile quickly turned to a grimace, 'Until we stopped. Then she slapped me and told me to stay away from her.'

'Oh.' Scorpious looked at his shoes, and frowned. 'Well uh, that sucks, mate. It truly does.'

Groaning, Caydan put his head in his hands. 'I don't know what to do.'

'Er.. do you want to, you know, fix it?'

Glancing up, 'How do you mean?'

'I don't know. Do you like her enough to you know, go out with her?' Scorpious scrunched his nose, and looked out the window. _Boys are so not supposed to talk about this,_ he thought to himself, with a shake of his head.

'No!' Caydan jumped from his seat, and walked towards the staircase, 'Just, don't say nothing to no one.'

'Sure, sure.' Scorpious sat back, and frowned, 'Weird.' Standing, he crossed to the common room door.

_'I do not like that girl. I do not like that girl. I do- Why don't I like that girl? I don't really know her. But the looks and things she says about Scorpious just freaks me out. Plus she's in the same house with him. So she'll see him more than me. What if-'_

'Elle!' A voice from behind her broke Rayelle's inner ramblings. Glancing up, she saw her boyfriend running towards her, with a grin on his face. He stopped a few feet away, 'Hey.'

Grinning, 'Hey, Scorp!'

He smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. 'Are you heading to dinner?' Rayelle nodded, 'Good. Then you can walk with me.'

'Mhmm.' Rayelle bit her lip, and looked at her boyfriend, 'Did you hear Lily and Caydan spent the day in Hogsmeade together?'

'Er...'

'Yeah, she said nothing happened though.' Rayelle shrugged, and smiled at her boyfriend, 'What are you doing after classes tomorrow?'

'Oh, ah. I'm gonna go do some Quidditch runs. Practice some before try outs this weekend.' Scorpious mumbled, thinking about what his friend told him down in their common room.

'Oh.' Rayelle looked at him, 'Well.. you were a chaser last year. Wont you automatically be one this year?'

Scorpious frowned, and looked at his girlfriend. She was smiling at him. He stared for a few seconds until she started biting her lip, 'Uh, Scorp?'

He smiled and leaned in, giving her a quick kiss, pulling back he smiled. 'I'm good now.' He laughed, 'But yeah. I could be. But I'd rather play seeker, so I've got to re-try out.' He shrugged, and nodded at another fourth year Slytherin, 'I don't mind though, gives me something to do.'

'Yeah,' Rayelle nodded, 'Lily's trying out too.' Then narrowing her eyes, 'I wonder if Kelsey is gonna try out.'

'Rouge?' When Rayelle nodded, 'Yeah, her name was on the sheet.' Rayelle frowned, and wrinkled her nose. 'Oh come on 'Elle. She's not bad. I've hung out with her some, she's really chill and stuff.'

Raising her eyebrows, 'You've hung out with her?'

'Not like that.' Scorpious shook his head, and walked into the great hall, 'I'll talk to you later, gotta separate for dinner.'

Rayelle frowned, and nodded. Walking towards the Ravenclaw table she sat next to Lorcan, 'Hey.'

'Hey 'Elle. Why so frown?'

'Huh?' Rayelle looked at her friend.

'You're frowning. Why so sad?'

'Oh.' Rayelle reached for some beef and shrugged, 'I don't know.' Sighing she looked up, 'It's nothing.'

'Oh, yeah?' Lorcan said. He reached for his pumpkin juice, and sat back. After taking a long drink, he smiled, 'Wanna talk about it?'

Rayelle took a bite of her roast beef, then another. She dipped her spoon in her potatoes and sighed, 'I don't like Kelsey.'

Cocking an eyebrow, Lorcan frowned, 'Rouge?' Looking at the girl sitting next to him, he asked, 'And whys that?'

Propping her elbow on the table, Rayelle leaned her chin on her hand, 'I'm not sure. She just seems...' She licked her lips, 'Something.' shrugging, 'I don't know. I just don't like her!'

'Well she seems pretty cool to me.' Lorcan frowned when his friend sighed, 'Is it because she shows interest towards Scorpious?'

Looking up sharply, 'You've noticed?'

'Uh.. 'Elle.' He nodded his head towards the Slytherin table. Kelsey sat next to Scorpious and sent him a grin. Rayelle didn't miss the blush that graced his pale cheeks, or the look Kelsey gave her boyfriend when she leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

Rayelle gritted her teeth, and narrowed her eyes, 'Do I need to make a sign informing _her_ that Scorpious is _my_ boyfriend?'

Lorcan sat back and laughed, 'Simmer 'Elle.' He shook his head, 'Scorp is a chill dude, he's not about to do anything with her. He's liked you since... we were ten. At least.'

Taking a deep breath, Rayelle unclenched her teeth, 'Then why is he flirting with her?'

'You may have failed to notice, but she has boobs. And even though Scorpious is dating you, he is still a guy.'

'Your point?' Rayelle asked, agitation in her voice.

'Uh..' Lorcan coughed, and looked away, 'Boys like boobs.'

'Oh.' Rayelle looked down at her still flat chest, and sighed. Pushing her dinner away, she folded her arms, and laid her head on the table.

A few days later, Rayelle sat outside with Lily, Rose, and Roxy. They sat around doing the girl thing, painting their nails, and talking about boys. Roxy and Rose were discussing the Andrews twins. They were fourth year Ravenclaw. Tall, blonde, and tan. 'Yeah, but really what fourth year, would even consider going out with a third year?'

Coughing behind her hand, Lily pointed at her cousin and laughed. 'Oh. Yeah, not you 'Elle, everyone knows Scorpious likes you!'

Rayelle bite her lip, and looked at Lily. Narrowing her eyes, Lily smiled at her cousin, 'Okay. I know you. What does that look mean?'

'Uh.. well you see..' Rayelle sighed, and looked at Roxy, 'Are there any spells to make certain areas of your body grow...' Blushing, she trailed off.

Roxy narrowed her eyes, and leaned closer. 'Uhm, what are you talking about?' She glanced over shoulder and watched as a group of first years walked by. In a near whisper, 'Do you mean...' She trailed off, and waved her hands, indicating the younger girls' boobs.

Blushing, Rayelle groaned. 'Maybe.'

'Hunny.. I don't think there is one. But I'll do some research, and let you know.' Roxy scooted across the grass until she sat beside Rayelle, 'If I can't find anything, I'll ask my mum. She'll know!' Wrapping her arm around her shoulder, she said, 'And don't worry, I won't tell her why I'm aski-'

'Hey you guys!' Kelsey sat down beside Rose, and smiled, 'What are we talking about?'

The girls looked at each other, and each gave a different answer, 'Quidditch.' (from Lily.) 'The Wicked Sisters, reunion tour!' (from Rose.) 'Potions!' (from Roxy.) 'Stuff.' (from Rayelle.' Rayelle's answer also included a glare.

'Huh?' Kelsey looked between the group pausing at Rayelles look. Giving a small giggle, she shrugged, 'O-kay?'

Jumping to her feet, Rayelle frowned. 'Ill.. uh.. see you guys later!' She gave a small wave, and headed towards the castle.

x-X-x

Lily, Rose, and Roxy shared a glance, and frowned. Kelsey startled them out of their silence, 'Does Rayelle not like me?' She asked, frowning at the castle.

'It's not that!' Rose was quick to say, 'She's just working some stuff out.. and uh.. needed to go to the Library?' Lily and Roxy nodded.

'Oh.' Kelsey shrugged, and gave a small smile. 'So, what's up?'

Later that night, Rayelle sat in front of the common room fire with Jordan Bean. They sat with their potions books open on their laps; but neither was looking at their work. Jordan sat staring at the girl next to her, a big smile on her face, 'That's so cute though!' Sighing she sat back, 'I can't wait to have a boyfriend!' She grinned.

Shaking her head, Rayelle laughed, 'Yeah, but what's to say your boyfriend will have his mum help him set up a picnic in Hogsmeade?'

'Well.. I'll just make sure he has the same qualities as Scorpious, and I'm set!'

Rayelle laughed, and looked across the room. The Andrew twins were standing on a table, selling smuggled in Weasley jokes, 'Hopefully Filch doesn't catch wind of what their up too!' Rayelle said, nodding towards the boys.

Sighing, Jordan nodded, 'Even if he did... they'd probably find a way out of it. They're _way_ too cute to get seriously in trouble.'

'Er.. I doubt their 'cuteness' will have an effect on Filch.'

'Hmm... unless he's gay!' The two giggled, 'Could you imagine?'

Shaking her head, Rayelle gasped, 'Oh my Merlin! I don't wanna imagine it!'

The girls continued to giggle, until Lorcan sat next to them. Smiling, he asked, 'What's so funny?' Which of course caused the girls to have an laughter outbreak again. 'Well okay then!' He shook his head, and pulled out his Astronomy book.

Jordan gasped, and looked at Lorcan, 'Could you imagine.. Filch.. gay?' The girls giggled, and Lorcan raised a brow.

'Would it make a difference?' Amusement laced his voice.

Shaking her head, Rayelle giggled, 'I don't think it'd matter. No matter who it was, male _or_ female, it'd still be weird.' When the other two just looked at her, she sighed, 'Filch.. having.. _you know!_'

Lorcan and Jordan shared a look. Then they both started cracking up. Wrapping a hand around his stomach Lorcan said, 'Oh Merlin. I don't want to imagine him doing _anything_ with _anyone!'_ The trio sat laughing, and talking until the late hours of the night.

The next day was Saturday, and Rayelle woke closer to lunch then breakfast. She took her time in the shower, and getting dressed. Yawning she made her way to the great hall. She stepped through the doors, and glanced at the Slytherin table. She saw both Lily and Scorpious, so she smiled and crossed to them. 'Hey.' She said, sitting down.

Scorpious smiled at her, and reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze, he kissed her cheek. 'Hey.'

Lily leaned across the table, and grinned, 'You coming to watch the Slytherin try outs today?'

Nodding her head, Rayelle reached for the milk jug, 'Of course!' She grinned, 'I would never miss my two favorite people trying out for their house Quidditch team!'

Rolling his eyes, Scorpious bumped his shoulder against hers, 'Nice enthusiasm, pal!' The girls laughed, and Rayelle just shrugged.

The group talked Quidditch and try out strategies until the two Snakes decided it was time to head for the field. Walking with a bounce in her step, Lily played with her pony-tail. 'I'm glad I wore jeans today.' She said.

'Oh yeah?' Scorpious laughed, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. 'Why? Cause of the wind?'

Nodding, Lily smiled, 'It was a tip from mum.'

'Oh yeah?' Scorpious laughed, and grabbed Rayelles hand, 'And what was the tip?'

Sighing, Lily spun around, her pony-tail swinging behind her, 'Secret.' When Rayelle and Scorpious just looked at her, she grinned. 'It's a Potter/Weasley/Dursley secret.'

Narrowing her eyes, Rayelle searched her brain, 'If it's a Dursley secret, why don't I know it?'

Laughing, Lily hooked her arm through her best friends, 'Cause!' She giggled, 'You don't play Quidditch.'

'So.. if Rayelle try's out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, you'll tell her the secret?'

'Nope!' Lily shook her head, 'My mum, or Aunt Angelina would have to tell her.'

'Oh.' Scorpious looked at her and smiled, 'Does your family have many... Quidditch.. tips?'

'Oh you know.' Lily shrugged, and smiled, 'A few...' She trailed off and narrowed her eyes, 'Like.. ten or twenty of them.' She grinned and looked at Scorpious, 'I can't believe Al hasn't told any to you.'

Scorpious frowned, 'He's told me a few. Just like, better positioning on the broom, and such.'

'Hmm. Did he teach you the, Crimson Dip?' Lily asked, licking her lips.

'Nope.' Scorpious shook his head, 'From what I understand, the Crimson Dip is purely a Gryffindor move. I'm totally cool with not knowing it.'

Lily nodded and grinned, 'Yeah me too.' Laughing, she said, 'Fred, Al, and James all have threatened me. If I get caught teaching any Slytherin the Crimson Dip, then all my hair will be gone.' She frowned, 'They'd probably do it sometime during one of the breaks. Seeing as I sleep in the dungeons.'

Rayelle laughed, 'They wouldn't be able to. Aunt Gin, would make a basilisk look tame if they tried to.'

'True!' Lily's eyes twinkled, 'I could probably get away with it...' She pursed her lips in thought.

Grimacing, Scorpious shook his head, 'Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with the Lions, but I'd rather _not_ use a move called the _Crimson _Dip.'

Nodding her head in agreement, Lily narrowed her eyes, 'True We'll just tweak a few things and come up with.. the Basilisk Bite?'

A smirk crossed Scorpious' face. 'Let's do more than just tweak a few things.' He paused and grinned at Lily. 'You know the Gryffindor moves, right?'

Giving a half shrug, Lily said, 'For the most part. The boys never think I'm paying attention during the summer when they practice.'

'Good. Ignorance is bliss.' Scorpious said. They walked on in silence, right before the gates Scorpious kissed Rayelle.

Waving them off, Rayelle hollered out, 'Good luck!'

**A/N: There you go, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. Quidditch

**A/N: Here youu go!  
Thanks to: Blue Luver5000, andd BananaLollypop  
Its sad to say, but I'll say it, I've become a review junkie! lol**

Sitting between Roxy, and Albus, Rayelle cheered on her favorite cousin and her boyfriend. She held her hands around her mouth shouting encouragement to them. 'Come on Scrop! Get it!' Albus laughed, and pointed towards the girl on the pitch, just mounting her broom, 'It doesn't look good, being late for try-outs.'

Rayelle followed his finger, and frowned when she saw Kelsey. 'Ew.'

Laughing, Albus elbowed, 'Ah come on, 'Elle. She's not that bad! I don't understand what you have against her.'

Sniffing, Rayelle looked at her finger nails, 'I don't know what you are talking about, Albus.'

'Yeah. Sure you don't.' He grinned, and waved at the girl on her broom, 'What do you think she'd say, if I asked her out?'

'Oh! Do it!' Rayelle sat up, and grinned, 'Then she can stop making comments about Scorpious.'

'About Scorpious?' Albus furrowed his brow, and looked at his blonde friend, flying around the pitch. 'You think she likes him?'

'Does it matter?' Rayelle asked, 'He's going out with me!'

'Yeah.. I know.' Albus frowned, and looked at his shoes.

'Pay attention you two!' Roxy said, grinning. 'Lily just saved a terrific goal! And you missed it!' She shook her head, and pointed at a sixth year, in the air. 'McMillen faked a right then almost, _almost_ got it in the middle. But Lily turned quick as a... something.. I don't know.. and saved it!'

Grinning, Rayelle stood up and yelled, 'Yeah! Go Lily! Woo!'

The red head on the field sent a quick thumbs up her way, and faced the 'match' again. Rayelle watched her boyfriend do a fake dive, and saw Kelsey follow suit. At last minute, Scorpious pulled to the left, and wrapped his fingers into a fist in the air. Pumping his arm up and down, he grinned. Scorpious caught the snitch!

Grinning, Rayelle jumped up and down. 'Woo! Go, Scorp!' She turned, and high fived Roxy. 'So because he caught it, does that mean he's the new seeker?' Rayelle asked, turning towards Albus.

Albus furrowed his brow, 'Not yet. See, because the Slytherin's had so many people trying out for seeker they had them spilt into two different groups.' He smiled, and pointed at a short girl on the ground. 'See that girl there? She's from the first group. She caught the snitch during that match. So now, Scorp is going to face off against her in another match.'

Sitting down, Rayelle blew her hair out of her face. 'Kay!' She grinned, 'Let's go Scorpious, let's go!'

x-X-x

Two hours later, Rayelle, Albus and Roxy were at the bottom of the stands waiting for Lily and Scorpious. The last match ended twenty minutes ago, and the positions were just announced. But none of the three could here who got what. Kelsey walked towards the group first; a frown on her face, 'I didn't make seeker!' She cried out. Albus quickly walked towards her, and wrapped his arms around her.

'Shh. It's okay. You were still really, really good!' He said, while patting her back.

Rayelle turned towards Roxy, and rolled her eyes. 'Well obviously she didn't. Scorpious was the one who caught the snitch in _that_ match.' She whispered to her cousin.

Grinning, Roxy nodded, 'Yeah I know. Come on, we should go.. comfort her?'

'Do I have too?' Rayelle whined. Roxy smirked, and nodded. Looping her arm through her friends, Roxy dragged Rayelle to Kelsey.

'Hey, Kell's!' Roxy smiled at the girl, who was still being hugged by Albus, 'Sorry you didn't get the spot you wanted.'

The red-head smiled, 'Thanks, Roxy!' She shrugged and grimaced, 'Oh well. At least Scorpious got it.'

Narrowing her eyes, Rayelle put on a fake smile, 'Yeah. Sorry, that sucks.'

Laughing under her breath, Roxy raised her eyebrows at her cousin, 'Ah.. Al? You going to let Kelsey go?'

Albus let go as though Kelsey skin burned his hands. Looking at the ground, he cleared his throat, 'Er.. sorry.'

Giggling, Kelsey looked at him through her lashes, 'It's fine. Thanks. Hugs always make me feel better.'

'Yeah, that's 'cause you're a sl-'

'Rayelle! Look here comes Lily!' Roxy grabbed the younger girls arm and pulled her away. '_What _was that?' She asked her eyes wide.

'Ah...' Rayelle trailed off, and dragged a hand through her hair, 'I said that out loud?'

Nodding, Roxy laughed. 'Holy Merlin, 'Elle. I didn't even know you _knew_ that word!' She grinned and pulled Lily into a hug, 'Okay, Potter. How did you do?'

'How'd I do?' Lily laughed, and hugged Rayelle. 'How do you think? Never mind, I'll just tell you now!' Taking a deep breath, Lily squealed, 'You are currently talking to the Keeper for the Slytherin team!'

Jumping up and down, the girls laughed, 'Go Lily!' and 'I knew you could do it!'

Doing a quick bow, Lily grinned, 'Thank you, thank you!'

Looking over her cousin's shoulder, Rayelle grinned, 'Scorpious!' She ran towards him, and gave him a hug, 'Congratulations! Kelsey told us!'

'Told you what?' Scorpious asked. Keeping his hands on Rayelle's waist, he stepped back. 'Did she tell you I made Seeker?' When Rayelle nodded, he pulled her close. Burying his face in her hair, he smiled, 'Well she was wrong. They made Annalise the new Seeker!'

Pulling back, Rayelle looked up at his straight face. She searched his eyes, to make sure he was serious. Then saw his lips twitch. 'You jerk!' She hit his arm, and let a giant grin cross her face, she hugged him, hard. 'I'm so happy for you! I knew you could do it!'

Laughing, Scorpious leaned down, and kissed her. 'Thanks, 'Elle.'

It was the first Friday night of December, and Rayelle sat alone in the Library, a quill between her teeth, and a frown on her face. She was looking between her Care of Magical Creatures text book and foot of parchment; over half of it scribbled out. She leaned over her parchment and groaned, 'No, no! That's not right!' Taking her quill out of her mouth, she scribbled out the last paragraph. 'Stupid Flobberworms.'

Taking a deep breath, she threw her quill on the table and sat up. In the process she knocked her ink jar off the table, causing it to burst open all over the floor. Groaning, she dropped to her knees. Pointing her wand at the broken glass, she mumbled, '_Reparo._' Sighing she stood up, and rubbed the back of her neck. She looked at the spilled ink, and frowned. Looking over her shoulder, she saw no one around. She sat back in her chair and kicked her bag over the mess. Sighing, she pulled out a new jar of ink, and turned back to her parchment.

_Okay. Professor Hagrid wants twelve inches on the daily activities of flobberworms. It should _not_ be this hard!_ Rayelle told herself. She pulled her book into her lap, framed her face in her hands. Elbows on her knees, and her wand pointing at the nearest bookshelf, Rayelle continued to read on:

_"Flobberworms tend to grow to be at least ten-inches, in length. The brown, toothless worm eats vegetation, mainly lettuce and cabbage. It is a fairly boring creature,'' _('Fairly boring?' Rayelle shook her head, and snorted, 'Who are they kidding. Fairly boring.') ''_With a Ministry of Magic Classification of only X. Each end in identical to the other, and from both ends, it excludes mucus, which is sometimes used to thicken potions. It mov-''_

'Hey, 'Elle!' A chirping voice broke Rayelle's concentration.

Groaning, Rayelle rubbed at her eyes, 'Oh.. ah. Hey, Kelsey.'

Kelsey pulled out a chair, the legs scraping across the floor, and sat down, 'Is this seat taken?'

Rayelle raised her eyebrows, 'Would it matter if it was?'

'Of course it would!' Kelsey shot her a fake smile, and looked over her shoulder. Seeing no one, she leaned towards Rayelle. 'So, how are you and Scorpious doing?'

'Why do you ask?' Rayelle narrowed her eyes, and looked at the girl across from her.

Giggling, Kelsey looked at her fingernails. Flicking at a nail, she smiled sweetly at Rayelle, 'Oh no reason...'

'Whatever.' Rayelle stood up, and started pushing her books and papers in her bag. Just as she was about to walk away, Kelsey grabbed ahold of her arm.

'Tell Scorpy, I say hi; when you see him that is.' She stood up, and smiled, 'But then again, I'll probably see him before you do.' She wiggled her fingers at Rayelle, 'Ta-ta.'

Gritting her teeth, Rayelle glared after the red-head, 'I dislike her.' She watched Kelsey flip her hair, 'Oh, yeah; very strong feelings of dislike.' She shook her head, and started walking towards the door, '_Scorpy?'_

Even though the following morning was Saturday, Rayelle woke up with the sun. Truthfully, she didn't get much sleep to begin with. When she got back to the common room, she ended up staying up until two in the morning to finish her flobberworms essay and a twelve-inch essay she had to write for Astronomy. Then when she finally made it to bed, she hadn't been able to sleep. Her mind kept twisting around the conversation she and Kelsey had in the Library. '_I doubt Scorpious would even like that as a nickname. Scorpy?'_ Sighing, Rayelle shook her head. _'But she said it with so much confidence. As though shes said it before, and he was cool with it!'_

Rayelle shook her head, and got ready for the day. Even though there were at least four-feet of snow on the ground, the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin would still go on. Having this information, Rayelle pulled on a pair of tights under her jeans, and doubled her socks. Making sure the top pair was thick, and warm. She pulled on her boots, and grabbed her hoodie and winter robes. After making sure her hat and mittens were in her robe pockets, she left her room and headed towards the great hall.

Crawling through the door, Rayelle heard laughter to her right. Smiling to herself, she snuck towards the sound, curious to know what was so funny. She inched her head around the corner to see Chad and Calvin Andrews whispering and pointing at something on the ground. Sneaking up behind them, she grinned when she saw it was one of her uncle Georges jokes.

Grinning, and about a foot away, she said, 'Hey you two. What are you doing?'

The boys jumped about a foot in the air, and spun around to look at her. Their wands pointing at her, 'Merlin, 'Elle.' Calvin shook his head, his eyes twinkling, 'Thought you were that annoying Prefect, Angela.'

'Hey now!' Rayelle said, laughing. She leaned up against the wall, and looked at the two. 'Angela is a real nice girl.'

'You won't hear me disagree.' Chad shook his head, 'She is just very quick to hand out a detention slip when it comes to our.. uh.. hobbies.'

Grinning, Rayelle looked at him, 'Your hobbies? I hadn't realized that smuggling my uncle Georges stuff was a hobby.'

The twins grinned at her, 'Everything is a hobby if you do it enough.' Calvin said. 'Besides,' he looked at his brother, 'I actually don't mind when Angela catches us. I mean she is smoking!'

Rayelle laughed and straightened up. 'Now that you guys have decided to move onto the topic of girls...' She trailed off, and bit her lip.

'Oi! 'Elle. We're flattered, really we are!' Calvin said.

'But aren't you with Scorpious?' Chad asked.

'Yeah. I don't fancy a Malfoy getting.. mad at me.' Calvin shook his head.

Rolling her eyes, Rayelle laughed at them, 'Are you kidding?! I wasn't asking 'cause of me!' The boys looked at each other, and grinned, 'I was talking about my friend, Jordan.'

Narrowing his eyes, Chad stepped forward, 'The third year you hang with a lot?' When Rayelle nodded, Chad grinned, 'Why? Does she like one of us?'

Licking her lips, Rayelle pursed her lips, 'See.. she does. But I'm not sure.. which one…'

Chads eyebrows rose, and he grinned, 'Oh yeah?' Smirking at his brother, 'I bet I know which one.' He pointed at himself, 'I think I'll talk to her this morning at breakfast.'

Calvin shook his head, 'Have at it!'

'Good!' Rayelle shook her head, 'Don't tell her I had anything to do with this!'

Rayelle walked down to breakfast with the Andrews twins. Chad had his arm on her shoulders and was grinning. Once they entered, Rayelle nodded towards Jordan, and missed the look Scorpious gave him. Smiling, she walked towards the Slytherin table, and sat next to Scorpious.

Smiling up at him, she leaned close and whispered, 'Hey... Scorpy!'

_'Scorpy?!'_ Scorpious looked at her, as though she had a grown a second _and_ third head, 'What.. where.. huh?'

Giggling, Rayelle looked at Kelsey, who just happened to be on the other side of her boyfriend, 'Oh nothing, really. Just seeing how you liked that nickname.'

Kissing her cheek, Scorpious smiled, 'Er... do you like.. it?' He asked, his nose scrunching up.

'Nope!' Rayelle shook her head, and grinned at him, 'Has anyone ever called you that?'

Scorpious reached for some toast, but paused halfway. His eyes narrowed, 'I think my Gramma did. When I was four.' Shaking his head, he grinned at her, 'Not since. Well.. aside from you. But only you can get away with it.' He looked around, and blushed, 'But.. er.. if you ever have the urge.. please save it 'till we're alone.'

Rayelle grinned, and reached for some sausage, shooting Kelsey a smirk, she said, 'Done!'

**A/N: Remember how I said I was a review junkie... I wasnt kidding! ^_^  
Love you guys!  
-Lorrinda**


	17. Growing Up

**A/N: Please dont hate me to much 'cause of it!  
Thanks to: BananaLolyPop, twilightlover427 and Blue Luver5000**

**August 17, 2018.**

_Dear Journal.  
I can't believe that in less than a month, I'll be starting my sixth year at Hogwarts! It's crazy. Dad has been going on all month about how 'just yesterday I was turning the couch pink.' HA. Well, it happens. I'm still going out with Scorpious. It's going on three years now! I can't believe it. We haven't done anything, aside kiss and stuff. And Lily thinks that's weird. But we haven't even said the 'L' word yet. So why rush into anything? Aunt Ginny agrees with me. And I'm not about to do anything, until me and Scorp are both ready.  
But yeah; I'm at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Dad had to go to some conference in Ireland. So I'm staying with Nana and Papa Weasley. I'm having a blast! Our Hogwarts letters came in yesterday. Rose is HeadGirl, and Scorpious got made HeadBoy!  
Anyways, I've got to go.  
Love,  
Rayelle._

''Elle, darling!' Rayelle heard Molly Weasley, her surrogate grandmother, calling her name. 'Breakfast is ready!'

'I'm coming!' Standing, Rayelle stretched and looked out the window. The room she was staying in had once belonged to her aunt Ginny. Leaning her hands on the windowsill, she glanced at the hills. The sun was shining bright, and hot. Hoping for a breeze, Rayelle pulled her hair into a ponytail, and left her room. Skipping down the stairs, she hummed the first few bars of the newest Twins have Gnomes hit. 'Grab your wand and sa-'

'Oh, darling.' Molly looked at her granddaughter and smiled, 'After breakfast, would you mind cleaning the Flutter-bush pot?'

'Sure Gramma.' Rayelle smiled, and sat at the table. She stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth and looked at her grandfather, 'Don't you have to work today?'

'Eh..' Arthur shook out the paper, and glanced at her. 'Not much to do at the office on Mondays. So I'm good. He sent her a wink, and grabbed a piece of toast.

Smiling, Rayelle looked out the window. Biting her lip, she thought of her boyfriend. Scorpious. Sighing, she cupped her chin, and rested her elbow on the table. _Do I really have to wait until September first 'till I see him?_

'Rayelle?' Molly smiled, and looked at the young woman. Her brown hair was high on her head in a ponytail, and her blue eyes sparkled in the morning light, 'Eat your breakfast darling, before it gets cold.'

'Yes mam.' Rayelle grinned, and took a bite of toast. Crunching on it, she asked, 'What's the plan for today?'

Molly waved her wand at the pile of dishes on the counter, and sat down, 'Nothing really.' Putting her glasses on her nose, Molly looked at a list, 'The yard needs trimmed, and the Flutter-bushes need cleaned. That's about it.'

'Do you want me to do the yard?'

'Don't worry about that. Your Grandfather can do that. Can't you Arthur, seeing as you're not going into work?' Molly raised an eyebrow at her husband, and smiled.

'Of course I can.'

'Good boy.' Molly said, winking at Rayelle.

Rayelle laughed into her hand. Standing, she picked up her dishes, and walked to the sink. 'Uh.. I'm gonna go do those bushes before it gets too hot.' Smiling to herself, Rayelle grabbed her sun glasses and walked outside.

x-X-x

Rayelle sat back on her heels, and sighed. 'Finally.' Standing, she leaned backwards and cracked her back. She wiped at her forehead, pushing the sweaty strands of her hair back. Turning around, she squeaked. 'Scorpious.'

The blonde boy grinned, and walked towards her. 'Hey, 'Elle.' Grabbing her hands he pulled her to him, and leaned down for a kiss.

But Rayelle lay a dirty hand on his light green shirt, 'My grandparents are right inside.'

Grinning, Scorpious shook his head, 'Nope. They're out front; your grandma found parts of some muggle thing your grandpa was hiding.'

'Well, in that case.' Rayelle wrapped her arms around his neck, and stepped closer.

Resting his hands on her hips, Scorpious smiled, and kissed her. Running his hands up her sides, he sighed, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too.' Rayelle said, and leaned her head against his chest. They stood like that, her in his arms. Both holding each other, just enjoying being together. 'Wait.' Rayelle looked up at him, 'What are you doing here?'

'Huh?' Scorpious looked at her and smiled, 'Oh, yeah.' He cleared his throat, and stepped back. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a silver necklace. Smiling at her, he said, 'Rayelle. I was wondering; if you'd want to go to Diagon Alley with me tonight?'

Smiling, Rayelle nodded, 'Yeah!'

'Cool.' Scorpious grinned at her, and stepped behind her. Bringing a hand to her front, he adjusted the necklace and did the clasp in the back.

Glancing down, Rayelle saw a silver 'S' hanging from the chain. Looking at the boy, she smiled, and stepped close to him. He leaned down and kissed her. 'Is the 'S' for Scorpious?'

Scorpious nodded, and cleared his throat, 'I just want everyone to know.'

Later that night, Rayelle looked at her reflection in the mirror. She left her hair loose, and had on minimal makeup. Just enough blush to highlight her cheekbones, a bit of mascara and some lip gloss. Smiling, she twirled, and watched her dress spin out around her knees. It was white, with a square neck, and had a blue ribbon tied around her waist.

''Elle?' She heard her grandma call up the stairs, 'Scorpious is here.'

'I'll be right down!' Taking a deep breath, Rayelle smiled, and slipped her feet into a pair of light blue ballerina flats. She hooked her 'S' necklace around her neck. Grabbing her purse, she started down the stairs; pausing at the bottom she flashed a smile towards Scorpious, 'Hey.'

'Hey.' He smiled at her, and took a step closer. 'You look.. beautiful.'

Blushing slightly, Rayelle smiled, 'Thanks.'

'Rayelle! You look gorgeous!' Molly cried, smiling at her.

'Thanks, Gramma.' Rayelle crossed to her, and gave her a hug.

Clearing his throat, Arthur stood up, 'How long do you plan on keeping 'Elle out tonight?'

'Uh..' Scorpious looked at Rayelle, who flashed him a reassuring grin. Coughing slightly, Scorpious looked at the man, 'Not that late sir.'

'How about, home before ten?' He said, in a tone of voice that left no room for arguments.

Molly crossed to Arthur, and laid her hand on his arm, 'Arthur.' She said, in a quiet voice.

Clearing his throat, Arthur looked at his granddaughter, and winked, 'Well, I suppose elven-thirty.'

'Thanks Grampa.' Rayelle crossed to him, and kissed his cheek. 'I'll see you guys later.' Grabbing Scorpious' hand, Rayelle pulled him outside. 'That was fun!'

'Er..' Scorpious shook his head, but looked at the girl next to him with a smile. 'You really do look great tonight.'

Giggling slightly, Rayelle stepped closer to him, 'Thanks. You do too.' Which wasn't a lie; Scorpious had changed into a pair of dark jeans, and had worn a light gray t-shirt, with a black sports coat over it. 'So.. what's the plan for the evening?'

Grinning, Scorpious kissed her cheek, 'It's a surprise!'

It was quarter of ten, and Scorpious had just wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, 'Do you trust me?'

Rayelle glanced up, and smiled, 'Of course.' She replied. Laying her head on his chest, she smiled. Scorpious tightened his arms around her waist, then after letting out a slow breathe, they spun on the spot.

Once they landed, he looked at the girl in his arms, 'Are you okay? You're not like, splinched, or anything? Are you?'

Rayelle laughed lightly, and stepped back. Twirling her dress spun with her, 'I'm fine.'

Smiling, Scorpious grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards a blanket under a tree. On the blanket there was a picnic basket, and a couple pillows. 'Scorp?' Rayelle asked, hesitantly.

Holding both her hands to his lips, Scorpious smiled, 'Don't worry. I'm not about to pressure you, or anything.'

Rayelle gave a small smile, and followed him. Sitting down, she spread her dress around her knees. 'This is so pretty.' She said. Glancing up, she saw the tree was twinkling with fairy lights. There was a slight breeze, and Rayelle shivered.

'Are you cold? Here.' Scorpious slide his jacket off and laid it across her shoulders. ''Elle?' He said softly.

Rayelle slipped her arms into the jacket and smiled, 'Yeah?' She bit her lip, and looked into silver eyes.

Scorpious blew out a breath, and looked into the girls bright blue eyes, 'It's just.. uh..' He trailed off, and furrowed his brows. After licking his lips, he linked his fingers with his, and kissed them, 'I wanted to let you know.. that..' He shook his head, and looked at their linked fingers, 'This is harder than I thought it'd be.'

'What is it Scorp?' Rayelle asked. Sitting on her knees, she moved closer. She brought her free hand up and laid it against his cheek, 'You can tell me anything.'

'Yeah, I know.' Scorpious turned his head, and kissed her palm. Sighing he looked at her, and when his eyes connected with hers, he had his courage. Leaning in, he kissed her softly. When he pulled back, he saw her eyes were closed, and watched her tongue dart out, and lick her bottom lip. Once she opened her eyes, he saw how she felt about him. 'Rayelle. I wanted you to know, before we get back to school, that.. I - I love you.'

Rayelle looked at him; and she knew she had stars in her eyes. She could have sworn everything around them went still. The wind stopped blowing, and the crickets quieted down. She stared into those silver eyes, and smiled, 'Really?' She asked. When all Scorpious did was smile, and nod, Rayelle grinned. Throwing herself at him, she giggled, 'Good.'

'Good?' Scorpious looked at her, his eyes wide. 'I just told you that I love you, and you say good? I mean it's not like I'm expecting you to say it ba-' Whatever he was going to say, Rayelle cut across.

She brought her lips to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers played with the ends of his hair, and she smiled when he put his hands on her waist. Pulling back, Rayelle looked at him, and smiled, 'I was going to say: 'Good. Cause I've loved you for the last year, at least!''

'You were?' Scorpious looked at her, and grinned. His grin turned to a mock frown. 'The last year? That's it?'

Laughing Rayelle snuggled up to him, 'Shut up!'

'But. Only the last year? I've been in love with you sin-'

Once again, Scorpious was cut off when Rayelle settled her lips against his. He grinned, and pulled her tighter against him. 'I love you.' He mumbled against her mouth. Wrapping a hand in her hair, he angled his head and kissed her deeper.

x-X-x

It was eleven twenty-six, by Scorpious' watch. He and Rayelle were standing on the porch of the Burrow. His arms were wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. 'Have I told you, that I love you?' Rayelle asked, softly.

Chuckling slightly, Scorpious smiled, 'It's been at least five minutes. But good to know.'

'Hm.' Rayelle hummed, and grinned up at him, 'I just want you to know!'

'Oh. I know.' Scorpious leaned in to kiss her, just as the front door opened. They heard someone clear their throat; and they jumped apart, 'Mr. Weasley.'

'Mr. Malfoy.' Arthur inclined his head at the young man. 'Rayelle. Lily is in the kitchen. She is waiting for you.' Rayelle smiled at her grandfather then squeezed Scorpious' hand before walking into the Burrow. Scorpious turned to leave, but was held back by a hand on his shoulder, 'Mr. Malfoy. It appears to me, that you and my granddaughter are getting kind of serious.'

Scorpious knew it wasn't a question, but nodded his head anyways. 'Yes sir. I love her.'

Shaking his head, Arthur stepped back, 'If that's so, then you best be set on treasuring her heart. Because if you hurt her in anyway. I can promise you that I will come after her.' Arthur smiled, 'Not only myself; but her father, her uncles, and her cousins. Just so you know.'

'Yes sir.' Scorpious swallowed the lump in his throat, and met the man's gaze head on, 'I would never do anything to hurt Rayelle.'

'See to it that you don't.' Arthur said, before shutting the door in the young man's face.

Scorpious gave a nervous laugh, and turned on the spot.

Rayelle walked into the kitchen, and saw her favorite cousin sitting at the table with her grandmother and aunt Ginny. The minute Lily saw her; she jumped up and grinned, 'Tell me, _everything!_'

**A/N: I hope you guys arent to disappointed!  
((reviews make me smile!)**)


	18. Harry Potters daughter!

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy!  
Thanks to: Lucy Brooks, JessaShelby, && Blue Luver5000**

**Lilys POV:**

Lily sat, chin in hand, listening to her cousin recount her date with Scorpious. Sighing, she smiled but looked down at the table. 'And then, he told me that he loved me!' Lily looked up and saw how happy Rayelle was. Smiling she shook her head, 'That's just.. so freaking romantic!'

'Language, Lily Luna.' Molly gently reprimanded her.

Rolling her eyes, Lily grinned, 'Sorry Gramma.' Licking her lips, she leaned in and whispered, 'Are you leaving anything out?'

'Like what?' Rayelle asked, stars still in her eyes.

'Nothing.. steamy happened?'

'Lily!' This from both Molly and Ginny.

'Sorry!' Laughing, Lily stood and stretched, 'Whelp. I'm off to bed. Night Gramma, night mum.' Walking around the table, Lily kissed her grandmother, then her mother's cheek and winked at Rayelle. Letting her know they'd do more talking upstairs.

Once upstairs, in her room, Lily groaned, and ran a hand through her hair. She had a summer Quidditch practice early that afternoon and hadn't had a chance to shower afterwards. Stepping back in the hall, she heard Rayelle talking still, so decided on a quick shower. After stripping, and setting the water to the way she liked it, she stepped in and sighed.

As she soaped up, she thought back to the conversation she had earlier at practice. It was between her and Scorpious. _I wonder if he asked Rayelle out before, or after the practice_, she thought to herself. With a shrug, she decided it didn't matter. Glad that her favorite cousin was happy, she focused on her own love life. More like her non-existent love life. Sixteen years old, and she had never had a boyfriend. Oh she had boys that she had dated. A trip to Hogsmeade together, and one had even taken her to the kitchen of Hogwarts, if you could consider that a date. Nobody had ever taken the time to take her out on summer break before.

Sighing, she grabbed the shampoo and got busy washing her hair. In total she had dated three boys. Lorcan Scamander, but it was too weird going on a 'date' with him. When they attempted a kiss, they both ended up in fits of laughter. Aiden Finnigan; he's the one who took her to the kitchen at Hogwarts, and she had kissed him. It was.. okay. At least they didn't end up laughing about it. And last but not least, Alfie Thomas. That was her 'longest relationship'. A whole three weeks. And during that time she couldn't bring herself to kiss him. But she was able to kiss Zabini. Scowling, Lily rinsed her hair and snorted. The boy had been saying all day that he was a champion kisser, and that she was just upset because she still hadn't experienced a 'great kiss.'

Lily opened the conditioner and squirted some into her hair. Snorting, she rolled her eyes, like kissing him was so wonderful. Once she rinsed the conditioner away, she bit her lip. It had been nice; better than any of the other kisses that she'd had. Lily shut off the water, and grabbed a towel. Frowning she stepped on the bath mat and groaned. _This is all Scorpious' fault_, she thought. _If he hadn't had mentioned Cay- er, Zabini, then I wouldn't be thinking about him right now._ Sighing, she wiped at the fog on the mirror and frowned at her reflection. Her red hair was a mess, and all knotty. But that came from it always being in a ponytail; she had sunburn across both her nose and cheeks, and a scab the size of a sickle on her chin, from when she fell off her broom last week.

With a sigh, she left the bathroom and padded across the hall. Shutting the door, she turned around to see Rayelle sitting on her bed, 'Oh, hey, 'Elle.'

'Hey!' Her cousin smiled, and played with the ends of her hair, 'You seem surprised to see me. Didn't you want to 'talk' up here?' She asked a faint smile on her lips.

'Uh, I did.. but I changed my mind.' Lily gave a small smile, and opened her backpack. Pulling out her pajamas, she pulled her shorts on, and then turned around to put her tank top on. Sighing, she sat next to her cousin and started working a brush through her hair.

'Lil's? What's wrong?' Rayelle asked, looking at the girl next to her.

'Hmm? Oh, nothing really.' Lily jammed her brush in her hair and scowled.

'Here,' Rayelle swatted her hand aside and grabbed the brush. Slowly working on the knots, Rayelle asked again, 'What's wrong? You're my best friend. I know when something's bothering you.'

'It's nothing, really. Just,' Shrugging, Lily bit her lip, 'Don't you think it's strange. I've never really had a serious boyfriend? I mean, I'm sixteen years old; and, I'm Harry Potters freaking daughter!'

With a frown, Rayelle pulled the brush through the last of her cousin's knots. 'Lil's. I think the fact that you are Harry Potters freaking daughter has a lot to do with you not having a serious boyfriend. I mean.. your dad killed Voldemort. Don't you think the boys at school are freaked about that?'

'Yeah I guess.' Lily turned around, and gave a weak smile to her cousin, 'It's just, and I'm happy for you, but I'm so jealous of what you and Scorpious have.'

Nodding her head, Rayelle pulled her into a quick hug. 'Listen. Here's what I think. I think, you're a beautiful and awesome person. But you're very intimidating to the male species.'

'Wh - how do you figure?' Lily scowled, looked at her toes. Roxy had painted them at the beginning of the summer, but since then the bright blue had chipped off. Frowning she got up and started to dig through Rayelles bag, 'You got any nail polish in here?'

'Uh.. yeah.' Standing, Rayelle crossed to her bag and pulled out a smaller one. 'What color you want? I've got.. red, blue, yellow and green. Plus pink and purple.'

'Green. Definitely green.' Sitting on the bed, Lily stretched her legs out and looked at her feet.

Smiling, Rayelle sat down and shook the bottle, 'Anyways, like I was saying, you're like amazing on the Quidditch field. Point one on the intimidation scale. Harry Potter is your father. Point two.' When Lily scowled, Rayelle said, 'And point three, uh.. a lot of people.. kind of think you're stuck up.'

'What?! People think I'm stuck up? How? When have I ever acted stuck up?' Staring at her freshly painted toes, Lily frowned, 'And how is me being stuck up intimidating?'

Laughing, Rayelle put the lid back on the nail polish, 'It's not. But honestly, who wants to go out with someone that thinks they're better then everything?'

Frowning, Lily crossed her arms, 'Do you think I think I'm stuck up?'

'Nope.' Dropping a kiss on top her cousins head, Rayelle smiled, 'But I've known you.. forever.'

Sighing Lily stretched out on her bed, turned off her lamp. Rolling onto her side, she mumbled, 'I don't think I'm better than _anybody_.' Closing her eyes, she thought back to this afternoon:

_'So Lily.. you got a boyfriend?'_

_'Er.. Scorpious.. you remember that you're dating my cousin. Rayelle, right?'_

_Scorpious smiled, and shook his head, 'Trust me Lil's, I didn't forget. I was trying to make some small talk.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'So, do you?'_

_'Uhm.. no.'_

_'Mmm.' Scorpious ran a hand through his hair, and looked over his shoulder, 'So.. Caydans single right now.'_

_'Who?' Lily looked at him, and frowned._

_'Uh.. Zabini?'_

_'Oh.. well. Cool for him.'_

_'Yeah.. so you're not dating no one.. and neither is he.' Scorpious gave a fake laugh, 'Wouldn't it be strange if you and him got together?'_

_Stopping in her tracks Lily looked at him, 'What are you playing at Scorp? Zabini can't stand me. So what's the point of this?'_

_'Huh? Caydan likes you.'_

_Snorting, Lily rolled her eyes, 'Sure he does. So does Buckbeak.' Narrowing her eyes, 'Oh, yeah. That's right. Buckbeak doesn't like me. You know. I've never been able too -'_

'Lily? Are you asleep?'

Faking a snore, Lily prayed Rayelle would let her be. When the other light went off, she gave a sigh of relief before she heard, 'You know. The guys are just being stupid, not asking you out.'

**September 1, 2018.  
Scorpious' POV**

'Yo! Blondie!'

Groaning Scorpious looked over his shoulder, 'What's up mate?' He asked. Caydan Zabini was running towards him. Glancing at his watch, Scorpious frowned, 'I've got to be to the Prefects meeting in five minutes, so whatever it is, make it fast!'

'Aye, aye Head Boy!' Grinning, Caydan stepped around a third year, and looked at his friend, 'Ah.. did you talk to Potter?'

'Hmm. Yeah, a couple of weeks ago.' Running a hand through his hair, Scorpious said, 'She said she doesn't have a boyfriend.'

'Really?' Caydan grinned, 'Did you talk me up?'

'Er...' Scorpious glanced down the corridor then back at his watch, 'Not exactly...'

'What does that mean? Not exactly?'

'Just that. I tried. But for some, strange reason, Lily doesn't think you like her.'

'Why would she think that?' Caydan asked, outraged.

Scorpious just blinked at him, 'Really?' On a short laugh, he waved and headed towards the Prefects compartment.

**Caydan Zabini's POV**

Looking for Potter and her group of friends was harder then he thought. He looked into many compartments, but had no luck, 'Where in the world?' He muttered under his breath.

'Looking for someone, Zabini?'

With a quick grin, and a quick thanks heavenward, Caydan turned on his heel to look into the eyes of the girl he was searching for. He leaned against the wall and shot her a smirk, 'Why, jealous?'

'Jealous?' Lily shook her head, and smiled, 'Why would I be jealous of whoever you're looking for?'

_Why would she be jealous of whoever he was looking for, when it was her. Quick. Think of something._

'No answer.' Lily smirked, and went to walk around him, 'Smooth!'

Grabbing her arm, he leaned in close, 'What if I tell you, I was looking for a certain red-headed Slytherin?'

Blinking her wide, brown eyes, Lily frowned, 'Uh.. I - I think I saw Alexia Forrest down towards the Prefects compartment.'

Caydan looked at her; and smiled when he saw her lick her lips, 'Nervous Potter?'

'Not likely.' Narrowing her eyes, Lily stepped closer, 'Do I, make you nervous, Zabini?'

Caydan smiled slowly, 'What if I say yes. That you do make me nervous?'

With a grin, Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes, 'Why would you say that?'

Taking another step closer, Caydan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, 'Because, you do make me nervous. I don't know why. But you do.' He brought her knuckles up to his lips, and brushed a quick kiss across them before letting go of her.

Lily stood where she was staring after the boy, a frown on her face.

**Rayelles POV**

'Lily! There you are!' Rayelle smiled when her cousin finally re-entered the compartment, 'I thought you'd gotten lost.'

'Nope.' Lily gave her a small smile, and shrugged her shoulders.

'You okay?'

'Yeah!' Smiling brightly, Lily gave a small shake of her head, and mouthed: _Zabini_.

Her mouth forming an **O**; Rayelle dropped the topic. Smiling at Jordan Bean, she asked, 'So, how was your summer?'

x-X-x

A week had gone by since school started, and Rayelle was sitting outside a few dozen feet away from the Whomping Willow. Stretching out on her back, she smiled at the sky. Since school had started she'd been able to have alone time with Scorpious twice. And each time had ended with both of them breathing hard and not wanting to leave the other. But curfew was always interfering. Biting her lip, Rayelle thought about how she might end up 'doing it' with him before the school year was out. She blew out a breath and looked at her watch. Waiting for Lily was like waiting for a Mandrake to mature.

When her cousin finally did show up, Rayelle jumped to her feet and grinned, 'Okay. So tell me everything!'

Laughing, Lily sat down, 'First time you've really seen me in a week and you're demanding to know everything. About what exactly? School, because that's going well. Or do you mean about Quid-'

'Lily...!'

'Fine, fine. The whole Zabini thing.' Taking a deep breath, Lily told her about the encounter on the train.

'Wow! No wonder you looked weirded out when you got back.'

'Yeah. But that's not even all of it.' Playing with some grass, Lily said, 'Yesterday.. after Charms.. Cay- uh.. Zabini asked if he could carry my books to Transfiguration.'

'He wanted.. to carry your books?' Rayelle looked at her with a grin on her face, 'Did we use a time-turner to take us back into the '80s?'

''Elle. I'm pretty sure guys stopped carrying girls' books back in the '60s.'

The girls laughed, 'Well.. did you have him carry your books?'

'Nope!' Grinning, Lily leaned back on her hands, 'I pointed out that I used a book bag, but that I was deeply flattered.'

'He probably thought you were just messing around.'

'But I was deeply flattered.. kind of.' Lily frowned, 'I mean it's not like he's serious with this whole,' waving her hand in front of her face, Lily sighed, 'I have no idea what he's about.'

'Well..' Licking her lips, Rayelle smiled, 'Maybe he actually likes you. Want me to ask Scorpious?'

'No! Unless you can manage to do it without it seeming like I want to know.' Lily grinned at her, 'Have I told you lately that you're my best friend, and I love you?'

**A/N: There you go! What did you guys think.  
Reviews are my favorite things! (:  
-Lorrinda**


	19. Absolute Serenity

**A/N: Thanks to: JessaShelby, Blue Luver5000, andd ILUVHOAx10.**

Rayelle sat next to Jordan Bean and Lorcan Scamander during the beginning of term feast. The first years had all just been sorted, and she was proud to see the new fifteen elven year olds sat excitedly taking everything in. Turning her attention back up to the head table, she smiled and nodded at her uncle Dennis. Their relationship wasn't the best, but it was slowly working towards it. She turned to Jordan, but before she could say anything, she heard someone clearing their throat. Looking up she saw Professor McGonagall smiling out at them.

'Welcome, both old and new. Looking out at you, I find myself hoping that some of you have retained some of last year's knowledge.' She raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. 'But, my dears how could you? Summer is meant, purely to forget all you've learned in the past.'

Clasping her hands together, she smiled. 'Now, it wasn't mentioned in any of the post we sent this year, but there will be a new class this year: Mandatory for all students second year and above. It is called: Absolute Serenity; taught by, myself.' She inclined her head at this before continuing. 'It will be on your schedules in the morning, and I wished to ward off questions. But enough about school stuff. Tuck in.'

Smiling, Rayelle looked at the two next to her, 'Did you know about this?'

'Nope.' Jordan shook her head, 'News to me. Did you Lorcan?'

'Hmm?' The boy already had a full plate, and a spoon tucked between his lips. Pulling it out, he nodded, 'My mum mentioned something about it in passing.' He shot the girls a grin, and shrugged. 'I just thought it was my mum being . . . well my mum.' With a shrug he reached for his butter-beer. 'I bet it'll be interesting though. McGonagall hasn't taught in about . . ten years?.'

'Oh.' Rayelle grabbed a piece of chicken and glanced at the Slytherin table. Scorpious was talking to Caydan but glanced up, as if he felt her stare. Grinning he waved at her, and winked. Rayelle bit her lip, and waved back.

'Jeez, 'Elle.' Looking at her friend, Rayelle giggled, and shrugged. 'Smile any wider, and your face will break.'

'HA!' Rayelle raised a brow at the girl, 'Are you saying, that you don't smile like that when Chad's around?'

Blushing, Jordan shook her head. 'Nope, we save that for private.' Jordan wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

'Ew!' Laughing, Rayelle threw a roll at her, 'You, my friend, disgust me!'

Rayelle pulled her bag up further on her shoulder and stifled a yawn. 'You have Absolute Serenity at ten too?' She asked her cousin.

Nodding her head, Lily yawned, 'Yeah. So does Hugo. I don't know about any Hufflepuffs though. Don't really talk to 'em.'

'Me neither.' Rayelle ran a hand through her hair, and frowned, 'I've never heard about any classes being taught like this. I mean with all the students from all the houses together.'

'Me neither.' Shrugging, Lily switched her bag to her other shoulder. 'Whatever though. We are so sitting in the back.'

The girls walked into a room at the end of the second corridor, and looked around. The room was huge, and each wall was painted a different color. Red, green, blue and yellow. The most obvious difference from this room to the others was the way the desks were set. Instead of tables for two, there were chairs. And they all sat in a circle. Professor McGonagall smiled from the front of the room, and waved her hand towards the chairs. 'When you choose your seats, please try to situate yourself so you aren't sitting next to anyone from your house.'

Rayelle smiled at Lily, 'We can still sit by each other.'

'Yeah. But. . .' Lily sighed, and sat in a chair next to Hugo, 'Now I won't be able to nap.'

'Oh! That is just horrible!' Rayelle laughed, but jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, her brown eyes connected with gray ones. 'Scorp? What are you doing here?'

Shrugging off his bag, Scorpious smiled, and grabbed her hand. 'Seventh years are in this class too.' He kissed her fingers, 'How are you, love?'

Rayelle blushed, but smiled, 'Good! Glad to be back.'

'Me too.' The pair smiled at each other and looked around. Rayelle clenched her teeth when Kelsey sat down next to Scorpious.

Looking around the boy, Rayelle smiled sweetly, 'Sorry _Kell's_, but you're not supposed to sit next to people from the same house.'

'Oh, darn.' Kelsey pouted, and grabbed her bag. After winking at Scorpious, she walked across the room. Sitting down she crossed her legs, and smiled at the young couple.

Raising her brow, Rayelle looked at him, 'What was that?'

'Hmm?' Turning his gaze to his girlfriend, Scorpious shrugged, 'Dunno.'

'Hmm.'

x-X-x

'Welcome class.' Professor McGonagall sat at the circle, and smiled. 'There aren't any books for this class. At least, none at this moment in time. You've most likely already gathered that sixth and seventh years both are in the class. Now, I'm not sure if you all know one another, so why don't you go around, and introduce yourselves.'

Raising a brow at this, Rayelle looked at her cousin; 'McGonagall doesn't seem the type too. . .' she trailed off and shrugged.

'I know. What is this?' Rayelle shrugged, and then introduced themselves.

'Good.' Clapping her hands together, McGonagall smiled. 'Okay. Who in this room in one hundred percent a 'pure blood'?'

Hands began to raise in the air, including Scorpious', Lily's and Caydan's. 'Okay. Good, good.' Smiling, she next asked 'How many of you are, half-blood?' Rayelle raised her hand with the Scamander boys, Kelsey Rouge, and the Andrews boys. 'Okay. Now, how many of you are muggle born?' Jordan Bean, Eric Anthony and a few others raised their hands. 'Good.'

Looking around the group, McGonagall asked, 'Did you know that the person sitting next to you was that. . . 'blood?' No? Well now you do. Are you about to change your friendship with them?' When nobody said anything, she smiled. 'Good. Now, I've a tale to tell. I know you've all heard it before, and briefly covered it in History of Magic. Alas let me begin.

'Many years ago, long before your parents were born, a family lived in a rundown shack. Their surname was: Gaunt.'

x-X-x

Professor McGonagall looked at the faces of the students sitting around her with a smile. 'That is my point on the War. There are many others. Throughout the year you will hear a handful of those speak.' She stood and started to pass out parchment. 'Now, your assignment is this. Find one 'pure-blood', one 'half-blood' and one 'muggle born'. Ask them these questions. It is due Thursday. You are dismissed.'

Rayelle stood and looked at Scorpious. He had a frown on his face, and was staring at the ground. 'Scorp? What's the matter?'

'Huh?' Scorpious glanced up, and forced a smile. 'Nothing really; just thinking.' He linked his fingers with hers, and started walking. 'You ready for lunch?'

'Yeah.' Looking over her shoulder, Rayelle smiled at Lily who mouthed: _Find out!_ 'Oh!' Turning back around, she smiled at the blonde, 'Hey. Do you know if Caydan likes anyone . . .?'

'Huh? Caydan?' Scorpious furrowed his brow, 'Uh, yeah. He does. Why?'

'Do I. . . know her?'

''Elle...' Scorpious smiled and shook his head.

'What? I'm just wondering.'

'Mhmm. Sure you are.' Scorpious let go of her hand, and draped his arm around her shoulder. After pressing a kiss to her temple, he nodded his head, 'Tell Lily, yes. He likes her. But if he finds out she knows I had nothing to do with it.'

Grinning, Rayelle kissed his chin, 'My lips are sealed.'

Standing on tiptoe, Rayelle kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. A throat cleared behind them; stepping away they saw Professor Wertz, 'No PDA in the hallways. Five points. From both Ravenclaw and Slytherin.'

**A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoy'd it!**

**-Lorrinda(:**


	20. Are you with her?

**A/N: OhMiRowling. I hope you all don't mind. But I couldn't help myself. I was sitting here, thinking about the last chapter. . . when BAM! This one just fell into place. So, a short 24hrs later, and another chapter is ready. I was gonna wait a few days before I posted it. . . but I didn't wanna lol.  
(Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I know, its sad! D:)  
Thanks to: JessaShelby andd ladyrayne13**

**September 14. 8:30am  
Lilys POV**

Stretching Lily rolled over, and reached for her wand. Muttering _'Lumos'_, she pointed the light at the clock across the wall. With a groan, and quickly muttered _'Nox'_ she buried her head under her pillows. _How dare I be awake at 8:30 in the morning. On a Saturday. This is nuts! I don't wanna get up. But I do have to finish that report for Binns class. Or. . . I could go for a run, haven't done that since school started. Wait, I can't breathe. _Frowning, she pulled the pillow off her head, and took a gulp of air. _Much better._ Lily sat up, and yawned. Yanking open her bed curtains Lily rubbed at her eyes, and stood. Stretching she made her way to the trunk at the bottom of the bed and pulled out a pair of white shorts and a black tank top. Pulling them on, she slid her feet into her shoes and grabbed a ponytail.

Lily started for the stairs while pulling her hair up. Once she reached the common room, she put her feet up on the coffee table and stretched her calves.

x-X-x

**Caydans POV**

Caydan opened the door leading to the boys dormitory. Yawning, he scratched at his stomach, and looked towards the fireplace. Stopping dead in his tracks he smiled when he saw Potter doing stretches with the help of a coffee table. He stood there, watching her lift her right foot to the table and reach for her toes. He watched the muscles of her calves tighten and cleared his throat, 'Hey Potter.'

x-X-x

**Lilys POV**

Gasping, Lily turned around, and lost her balance. With a quiet squeak, she started going down. But instead of landing on the floor, she felt two hands wrap around her waist, 'Easy.'

Looking up, Lily saw the face of Caydan Zabini hovering over her own. Her brown eyes connected with his green ones, 'Ah. . . thanks.' She cleared her throat and bit her lip. Laying her hands on his forearms she smiled, 'Uhm. . . you can. . . let me go now.'

'Oh.' Looking down, Caydan saw her pale, slender fingers wrapped around his arms. He realized that her hands had a few pale freckles racing across the skin. 'You know,' He glanced up and smirked at her, 'You could always let me go, first.'

Raising an eyebrow, Lily gave a nervous smile and stepped back. Slowly, she released her fingers, 'Ah. . . yeah. Sorry.' She bit her lip and looked at her shoes.

Looking at the red head next to him, Caydan smiled. Reaching up, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, 'Going for a run?'

'Um. . .' Lily raised her eyes from the ground, but stopped at the sight across from her. 'Ca - er Zabini?' She licked her lips, and linked her fingers behind her back, 'Um. . . why don't you have a shirt on?'

Smirking, the boy glanced down. He took in the sight of his pajama bottoms and bare feet. He looked at his upper body, nothing but tan, tight skin showing. 'Does it make you. . . nervous?'

'Wh -? No, of course not. Why would it?' Lily asked, looking anywhere but at him. 'Well uh, I've gotta go.' She turned on her heel and quickly walked through the portrait hole. Just before the door shut, she heard the sound of the Italian boy behind her laughing.

Once outside, Lily leaned against the wall and let out a breath. 'Wow.' Grinning to herself, Lily pushed herself off the wall.

**Caydans POV.**

Grabbing a piece of bacon from the platter in front of him, Caydan grinned at his friend. 'Yo, Scorp!'

Looking up from his book, Scorpious smiled, 'Yo.'

'Ran into Lily this morning.'

'How'd that go? She threaten you?'

'Actually. . . ' Caydan took a bite of toast, and frowned, 'No. She didn't. She was too distracted.'

'Oh yeah?' Scorpious raised a blonde eyebrow at his tanner friend, 'By what?'

'Me. Shirtless.'

'Wh -? Why. . . how did she see you shirtless?'

Sniffing, Caydan grinned, 'I thought I heard something in the common room.' He grinned at his friend, and nodded at Theo Nott. 'I did. It was Potter. Doing these,' waving his hand around, his grin grew, 'Stretches.'

'Oh yeah? And. . . uh. How did that go.'

'Oh. That went real good. Until she noticed me. Then she kinda fell.' Frowning, Caydan looked at his plate, 'I caught her.'

'Well. . . that's good then.'

'Yeah.'

'Hey boys.' The two looked up to see red headed, Kelsey Rouge sitting down next to Scorpious. She smiled, and shook her hair back behind her shoulders. 'What are we talking about?' She asked a slight pout on her face.

'Why do you do that?' Caydan asked, looking at the girl, 'That whole. Pout thing. It doesn't even make sense with some of the stuff you say. And it looks like you've just eaten a lemon. . .'

Scorpious hid a laugh behind his hand, at the look of outrage on the girls face. 'Just so you know, Zabini. Some boys find my . . . pout sexy!' She said, her wide green eyes sparkling.

'I suppose some do . . . but I doubt any right here do.'

With a small smirk, Kelsey turned her attention to the blonde next to her, 'Do you think it's sexy, Scorpious?'

'Uh. . .' Scorpious blushed and looked to his friend, 'I guess. I dunno.'

Rolling his eyes, Caydan threw a piece of bacon at the girl. 'Hey, we've been over this. Blondie has a girlfriend. Who would eat you alive?'

'Yeah, cause she's a fa -' Kelsey trailed off after seeing the look Scorpious was giving her. 'Whatever. I'll see you boys later.' She stood and after grabbing a piece of toast, and trailing her fingers across the top of Scorpious' shoulders walked away.

'That girl gives me the creeps.' Scorpious said with a shake of his head. Caydan nodded at him. Neither boy saw the brunette across the room follow Kelsey from the room, wand in hand.

**Rayelles POV**

'Hey! Rouge.' Rayelle stormed after the redhead. Scowl on her face.

Kelsey turned on her heel and frowned at the girl in front of her. 'What do you want, Dursley?'

'What are you playing at? Huh?' Rayelle stepped up to her, 'Are there no other guys in the school?'

'I've no idea what you're talking about.' Kelsey yawned, and looked at her nails.

'Oh yeah? So that wasn't you all but throwing yourself at _my_ boyfriend in there?'

'Listen here, blue eyes.' Kelsey took a step forward and pushed Rayelle a step back. 'You've got nothing, I haven't got.' Rouge shook her hair back, and smirked. Picking up a piece of Rayelle's hair, she said, 'I've actually got more then you as it is. So. . . I'd keep an eye on Scorpious if I was you.'

With that, the Slytherin walked away. Rayelle aimed her wand at the retreating girl, but felt someone standing next to her. 'What a bitch. Wotcher, 'Elle.'

Glancing up, she saw her 'cousin', Teddy Lupin standing next to her, hands tucked in his pockets. 'Teddy? What are you doing here?' Rayelle smiled, and gave him a quick hug.

'Hmm. I'm here to talk to the Absolute Serenity classes on Monday and Tuesday; decided to come in earlier to hang with you guys for a bit.'

Rayelle grinned, and linked her arm with his. 'Good. I don't get to see you enough. You're always somewhere else with Vic and little Andre when we're home for holidays.'

'Yeah. I know.' Sighing, Teddy ran a hand through his purple hair. 'I sometimes wish Vic and the baby would stay with her mum and dad when I'm on a mission. But she refuses, always going with me.' Teddy grimaced, but chuckled, 'I guess I'm kind of selfish though. I don't really want to miss anything with Andre. So. . .' he trailed off with a shrug.

'I get you.' Smiling, Rayelle asked, 'Do you have any pictures of the baby?'

'Of course! What kind of father would I be, if I didn't have at least ten on me at all times?!' Laughing Teddy pulled out his wallet and handed Rayelle a small stack of photographs.

'Awe. He favors his mum. Does he change?' she asked. Teddy shook his head. Smiling, Rayelle looked at a little blonde boy toddling around on wobbly legs. 'Awe! How cute! When did he start walking?'

'Hmm.' Teddy looked at the picture and grinned. 'About five minutes _after_ Vic took that picture.' Laughing, the pair walked back into the great hall.

The following Monday, Rayelle sat between Lily and Scorpious laughing. 'I swear to you. That's what it said!' Lily cried out, her eyes sparkling.

'Class. If you could all sit, and quiet down.' Professor McGonagall stood in the center of the circle, with a smile on her face. 'Thank you all. Now, today we will have our first guest speaker. If you could all hold your questions until the end, it would be greatly appreciated.'

Teddy stood up, and grinned at the kids around him. Tucking his fingers in his pockets, he winked at Lily and Rayelle. 'Hey. So, I'm Teddy Lupin. Both of my parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, were members of the Order of the Phoenix. They were killed during the Final Battle.' Running a hand down his face, Teddy looked at the students sitting around him. 'I was born in the middle of the war. A few months before the Final Battle took place. My story isn't really long, or as brave as those that you will be hearing.

'My story is more about growing up with loss. My grandfather, on my mum's side, was killed by Snatchers. He was on the run you see, muggle-born. Voldemort wasn't too kind to them, and he figured it'd be safest for his family if he was on the run.' Looking around the group, he focused his gaze on Alfie Thomas and smiled, 'My grandpa was with your father. They ended up together with a few goblins.' With a smirk, he winked at Alfie, 'If I remember correctly. The goblin, Griphook, was part of the group as well. That name sound familiar?'

Hugo sat on the side of Lily, and muttered under his breath, 'Massive git, from what I understand.'

Grinning, Teddy inclined his head, 'That my friend is neither here, nor there. Anyways, yeah, my grandfather was killed during the war. I've not a clue about anyone from my father's side of the family; biological that is.' Once again, he grinned at the Potters. 'My mum, you see, was to stay home with me. Being that I was just a babe, the night of the battle. But how could she, when the man she loved was in danger.'

Teddy sat down, and linked his hands together, 'You know. Out of everything, that is what I've had trouble with. How, could my mum, run into a fight. Ignore her only child?' Shaking his head, he looked at the faces around him, 'But I get it. She had loved my father for. . . well, I don't really know how long; as long as she'd known him. He was her everything. She loved me, yes. But . . . she knew where she was needed.' Sighing Teddy looked around.

'Growing up. I always told: '_You should be so proud. Your parents were war heroes.'_ I talked to my godfather about this. One time, I remember, he snorted at that. You see, one of the people who had said this to me, would always make comments about my father when he was alive. I mean, hell, my father was a werewolf. Taught at this very school for a year; taught most of your parents. But, he was a werewolf.'

Standing up, Teddy kind of paced in front of the students. 'Funny. How blood status isn't the only thing a witch or wizard is judged on.' He ran his hand through his hair, 'Any questions?'

Later that night, Rayelle sat next to Lily in the Library. 'I didn't know Teddy's grandpa was on the run with Alfies dad.' she said.

'Yeah, me neither.' Lily looked up from her Astronomy essay. 'It's crazy. Could you imagine growing up when our parents did?'

With a shake of her head, Rayelle frowned, 'I wonder if Dennis is going to talk to the class.' She looked at her cousin, 'I mean. My grandparents were killed during the war, by Death Eaters. And Uncle Collin was killed during the Final Battle.'

'Huh. I dunno. Maybe.' Lily laid down her quill, 'I mean. If he does it'll probably explain _a lot_ about him. I mean, you still don't know why he all but ignored you for ten years.'

'Yeah.' Resting her chin in her hand, Rayelle shrugged, 'Dunno. But I bet your dad, Uncle Ron, and aunt 'Mione will talk.'

'Oh, given.' Lily grinned, 'I mean, how could they not. The Golden Trio pretty much was the good guys.' Rolling her eyes, Lily pursed her lips, 'I wonder if Scorps dad will talk.'

'Huh; never thought about that.' Frowning, Rayelle worried her lip, 'I guess he might. I wonder how Scorp will feel about that.'

'Dunno.' Lily started playing with her hair. 'Hey, 'Elle.' When her cousin looked up, she gave a small smile, 'So. . . I think, I might, and I'm stressing the word might. . . be crushing on caydanzabini!'

Narrowing her eyes, Rayelle smiled, 'What was that?'

'Shut up!' Lily laughed, and rolled her eyes, 'I mean. He isn't too bad to look at. And once you get around his snarky-ness he's not too bad. Plus, he looks real good without a shirt. . .'

'Wh - what?!' Rayelle screeched out, earning a pointed look from the Librarian.

'Uh. . . did I forget to mention I saw him without a shirt?' Lily asked, a smile playing her lips.

'Uh, yeah!' Rayelle leaned forward and grinned, 'Spill it, now!'

x-X-x

Letting out a low whistle, Rayelle smirked and picked up her bag. 'Wow.'

'That's what I said, too.' Lily giggled. 'And on the train, he said I made him nervous.'

'Awe!' Rayelle linked her arm through her friends. 'How cute.' The two giggled, and walked down the corridor. They looked at each other, and grinned when they heard a high giggle, 'Who do you think?' Rayelle asked in a whisper.

Shrugging, Lily held a finger to her lip, and tiptoed towards the corner. Looking around it, she gasped, and turned around quickly, trying to block Rayelle. 'Just Kelsey, let's go to the kitchens.' Lily reached for her cousins arm, and tried to pull her back.

Giving her a strange look, Rayelle shook her arm, 'Who's that with her?' Rayelle asked, narrowing her eyes. The clouds outside shifted and the shadows lifted off the face of the kid Kelsey was leaning against.

His hands were on her arms, he was whispering something into her ear. Rayelle watched as a lock of blonde hair fell across his forehead. He reached up to push it away, when Kelsey stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Gasping, Rayelle's eyes filled and she stormed towards them. Her ears were ringing, and her eyes blurry. She didn't hear what he said, but walked right to him.

Wiping at her eyes, Rayelle slapped him across the face. 'How could you?!' she cried out.

''Elle, wait. I can explain.' Scorpious reached for her, but she took a step back.

'I - I don't want to hear anything you've got to say!' she said. Tears running down her cheek, Rayelle reached up, and tore her necklace off. Throwing it towards him, 'I hate you!' Rayelle backed away slowly, then turning, ran full out back the way she came.

'Are you. . . with her?!' Lily narrowed her eyes and the blonde before her. He didn't even look at her, but stared after the girl running away. 'I thought you were a good guy!'

Scorpious slowly turned his gaze to her. His eyes were shining, and his hands were shaking, 'Lily?'

'Do not, 'Lily' me.' Lily took a step forward, and gripped her wand. 'I thought you loved her.'

'I do love her!' Scorpious cried out. Kelsey stepped towards him, 'Get away from me!' Scorpious pushed her away, and started chasing the girl.

'Oh, no you don't!' Lily pointed her wand at his retreating back, and hollered out: _'Petrificus Totalus!'_ Walking slowly towards him, the redhead looked down at his fallen body. With a sigh, she said, 'I will never forgive you for breaking her heart.'

**A/N: ANGST! lol. I was sitting here thinking, their relationship seems to . . . perfect. :) Please don't hate me! Hate Kelsey instead! :D  
Anywho, seeing as I posted twice in one day.. ish. I feel as though I deserve a bunch of reviews! ((just saying!))**

**I love youuu! :D**

**-Lorrinda.**


	21. Aftermath

**A/N: Hope it hasn't been too long since I've updated. Enjoy!  
Thanks to: JessaShelby, LadyRayne13, andd Blue Luver5000.**

**Rayelles POV**

Rayelle lay in the middle of her bed, not even bothering to wipe the tears away. _'I love you, 'Elle. Forever and ever!'_ Shaking her head, she moaned, 'No you don't!'

''Elle?' Looking through red rimmed eyes, Rayelle saw Jordan standing in the open door. 'Wh -what's going on?'

'Nothing.' Sitting up, Rayelle crossed her legs. 'Scorpious and . . .' More tears filled her eyes, and she shook her head.

'Oh!' Crossing to her, Jordan pulled her into a hug. 'I'm sorry! I didn't know.'

'It's fine. How could you?' Giving her a watery smile, Rayelle shrugged. 'It happens. . .'

'Uh, do you want to talk about it?'

Sniffing, Rayelle looked at the girl next to her. After she licked her lips, she said, 'Me and Lily were coming back from the Library. And heard this giggling.' With a look of disgust, she said, 'It was Kelsey. Well when we looked around the corner she was with. . . _him!_'

'No!' Jordan sat back, shocked. 'With _Kelsey?!_ But, he knows that you don't really like her!'

'I know!' Bringing her hand up to her face, she wiped at the fresh tears, Rayelle shook her head. 'That's probably why he did it with her.' She looked to her friend, and sobbed, 'It hurts.' Laying a hand over her heart she cried, 'Oh Merlin, it hurts so, _so_ bad!'

Jordan sighed, and pulled her friend into another hug, 'I know it does, sweetie. I know.' They sat like that, Rayelle crying her heart out onto her friend's shoulder, until she fell asleep.

x-X-x

**Jordans POV**

Quietly, Jordan pulled out an extra quilt and laid it across Rayelle's sleeping body. With a sigh, she walked down the stairs into the common room. Crossing to Chad, she sat next to him. 'Hey.' When the older boy smiled at her, she kissed his cheek and sighed. 'Thanks, for being an awesome guy.'

With a smirk, he said, 'Anytime baby. Why though? What brought that on?'

'Scorpious.'

Cracking his knuckles, Chad looked at his brother and Lorcan with raised brows, 'Oh yeah? What did he do?'

'He -' Jordan trailed off with a frown. 'It'll end up around the building tomorrow anyways. At least this way people will know the real reason.' Sighing, Jordan looked out the window, 'He cheated on Rayelle. With Kelsey.'

'What?!'

'That slimy git!' Lorcan stood up, and slammed his hands on the table. 'He cheated on 'Elle. . . with that - that. . . skank?!'

'Mhmm.' Shaking her head, Jordan said, 'She is so sad. I don't really know what to do.'

Narrowing his eyes; Lorcan stood up, 'Follow me.' The young man crossed the room, and headed towards the door.

x-X-x

_'What is this? You most certainly are not Slytherin's.'_ Lorcan and Jordan stood in front of the wall leading to the Slytherin common room. _'And how may I ask, do you know where to stand?'_

'Uh. . .' Lorcan looked at Jordan for help, and then cleared his throat, 'My brother is in your house. I need to speak to him.'

_'And what is his name?'_

'Will he be in trouble? Me coming here like this?'

_'Well that depends.'_ The voice from nowhere said, _'Is it a family matter this concerns?'_

Shrugging, Lorcan nodded, 'Yeah! And it's urgent!'

_'Well. How can I say no? Your brother will not be penalized. His name is?'_

'Lysander Sca -'

_'I know of who you speak. Stay.'_ Looking at the girl next to him, Lorcan shrugged. 'Well. . . that was weird.'

'You're telling me. At least we have a knocker to look at. Here, the voice comes from nowhe -'

_'It is not wise to talk behind ones back. You sir, your brother will be out.'_

Biting her lip, Jordan smiled, and mouthed 'what back?'

With a shrug, Lorcan addressed the wall, 'Thank you.'

_'Manners will get you far, my son. And which house are you?'_

'Er. . . Ravenclaw?'

_'You pose that as a question. Aren't you Eagles supposed to be wise?'_

'Hey! I am wise. I dun -'

_'Tut tut. I do not find it wise for Eagles to be in the land of Snakes.'_

'Are you serious? A wall is threatening me?' Lorcan looked at Jordan with wide eyes.

_'It is not a threat, my boy. I was merely stat - '_

The wall was cut off from what it was saying, when it began to slide into itself; revealing a darkly lit corridor. Lysander stepped through, a grin on his face. 'Oh great wall of Salazar,' he said, with a roll of his eyes. 'Stop harassing my brother!' With a laugh, he jumped off a small step and smirked. 'Well, well, well. What brings you down yonder?'

'Yonder? Really Ly?' Lorcan shook his head and grinned.

'I like to switch it up a bit.' Lysander shrugged. 'But, for real. What's up? In the seven years we've gone to Hogwarts, you've never been down here.'

'Well, we actually need Lily.' When his brother just raised his brows, Lorcan continued. 'Scorpious broke up with Rayelle. And we think she's having an emotional breakdown.'

'WHAT?' Lysander's silver eyes flashed, 'That pompous, arrogant pure-blood supremacist! Who does he think -'

'Ly?' Jordan stepped forward, her eyes serious. 'That isn't even the worst of it. 'Elle walked in on him kissing Kelsey Rouge.'

Lysander looked at her, his mouth agape. 'Excuse me? He cheated on her. With that, that skank?!'

With a nod, Jordan smiled, 'Same thing your brother said.'

'Hm. Yeah, well. Great minds think alike.' Lysander cracked his knuckles and took a step back. 'Wait here, I'll go get Lily.' Turning on his heel, Lysander walked quickly through the door.

Sliding back into place, the wall said, _'I thought it was a family matter.'_

With a snort, Lorcan smirked, 'Rayelle is family.'

x-X-x

**Lysander's POV**

Stomping through the darkly lit corridor, Lysander clenched his teeth. He stepped into the common room, and crossed towards the fireplace, pointing his wand at Scorpious, he glared, 'Move an inch, and I will hex you.'

Scorpious looked at his hands, 'I - I'm not going anywhere.'

'What the bloody hell is going on?' Caydan asked, following Lysander with his eyes. To which Scorpious just shook his head, and groaned.

Lysander stopped a first year, and gave her a tight lipped smile, 'Will you please ask Lily Potter to come here?'

'S - sure!' She looked at him, and ran down the stairs. Stopping in front of the sixth year girl's dorm, she knocked on the door, 'Lily? Lysander needs you.' She squeaked out.

Opening the door, Lily smiled at the girl, 'Thanks Reaha.' Grabbing her robe off her bed, she dashed up the stairs with a laugh. Pushing open the door leading to the common room, she shook her head, 'Do you have to be so scary towards the first years, Ly?'

Growling, he grabbed Lily's arm and started pulling her towards the exit wall. He looked at her and muttered, ''Elle.' With a gasp she nodded and ran out of the room. Turning, the blonde boy walked towards Scorpious. 'Malfoy.'

Slowly, Scorpious met his gaze. Silver eyes met silver, 'Punch me or hex me. I really couldn't care. Just hurry with it.'

'Scorp? What is going on?' Caydan stood up, and glared at Lysander, 'Why you threatening my boy?'

'Your boy?' Lysander took a step closer, and growled, 'Ask him how Rayelle's doing. Oh better yet. Let me tell you; my brother comes to the dungeons to get me. So I can have Lily, Rayelle's best friend, go to her. Ask _your boy_ why that is!'

Looking at his friend, Caydan furrowed his brow, 'Why did Lily have to go to her?'

'Because I - I -' Scorpious shook his head.

Grabbing him by the front of his robes, Lysander growled at him, his teeth flashing. 'Tell him. Or I swear by Merlin, I will rip you apart!'

'Salazar, Lysander!' Caydan jumped between the boys, and shuddered, 'I forget you're part Vampire. Until you say and do shit like that!'

In a strangled voice, Scorpious said, 'Rayelle walked into a weird position. . .'

'What?' Shaking his head, Caydan sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, 'What did you do?'

'She saw me kissing. . .'

Taking a step forward, Caydan frowned, 'Wait! You _kissed_ someone else.'

'Not just someone else. . . but. . . ' Scorpious trailed off just as the wall slide back.

A tall redheaded sixth year crossed to him and giggled, 'Hey Scorpy.' Standing on her toes, Kelsey pressed her lips to his cheek.

The entire common room silenced, as though a charm was cast. The next instant, Scorpious was on his back, his nose bleeding. Taking a step forward, Lysander looked at the wide eyed girl in front of him, 'You best leave. Or I'll end up forgetting everything my mum taught me!'

'Wh -?' Taking a step backwards, Kelsey looked at the tall blonde in front of her. 'You're crazy!' she shrieked, before turning on her heel and racing for the girl's dormitory

**Rayelles POV**

'C'mon 'Elle. I know you don't want to, but you've gotta go eat.' Lily held up a pair of Rayelles comfiest jeans, trying to persuade her to get out of bed. 'You didn't go to breakfast, and I refuse to let you wither and die.'

Rolling her eyes, Rayelle sat up and pushed her hair back. 'Really Lil's? Can you be any more dramatic?' Sighing, Rayelle stood up, 'Missing one, maybe two meals, is not going to cause me to _wither and die_. And I am gonna go in my pajamas.'

Sniffing, Lily smirked, 'Of course I could be, if I tried. But it's still too early for that. And no, you are not going to go in your pajamas. You look like a mess.'

'Awe. Thanks. Love you too.'

'Shut it!' Laughing, Lily threw the jeans and a blue t-shirt at her cousin, 'Go get dressed, I'm starving!'

Rayelle shook her head, and walked into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, she groaned, 'No wonder Scorpious decided to kiss someone else.' Sticking her tongue out, she magicked her hair straight and wet a washcloth. With one hand she held the washcloth to her eyes, and kicked out of her pajama pants. After she pulled on her jeans and shirt, she peeked from behind the cloth, groaning she hollered for her cousin, 'Lily! My eyes are red!'

Poking her head in the room, Lily sighed, 'That's because you were crying most of the night _and_ morning over that. . . boob!'

Giggling, Rayelle rolled her eyes, 'Boob? Really?'

'What can I say? I'm hungry! And it's making me lack imagination. Come on!' Lily grabbed her hand and pulled her through the dormitory. _'Accio 'Elles flats!'_

Holding out her left hand, Rayelle laughed, 'Oh good. These will match my shirt.' She slipped them on in the common room, and grabbed her cousins arm, 'If, he's down there, don't leave me alone.'

'Promise.'

The girls walked into the Great Hall and quickly crossed to the Gryffindor table. 'Hey Red, 'Elle.' Fred grinned at them, 'What you guys doing today?'

'Hm?' Rayelle took her attention off the Slytherin table to blink at her cousin, 'Uh. . .just hanging out.'

'No plans with Scorp?' Albus asked, sitting down across from her. Biting her lip, Rayelle shook her head. Lily sighed, and glared at her brother, 'What?'

Looking up, Rayelle gave a small smile, 'It's cool Lily. They don't know.'

'Know what?' Albus looked between the two girls, then at Fred and Hugo, who just shrugged.

Lily sighed, and glared at Scorpious from across the room, 'That. . . _git_ and Rayelle aren't together anymore.'

'Wh -?' Albus stopped his spoon halfway to his mouth, and frowned, 'Why?' He looked at Rayelle until her blue eyes met his green. 'What happened, 'Elle?'

Taking a deep breath, Rayelle said, in a wobbly voice, 'Uhm. Yesterday, me and Lils were leaving the Library. And we ran into him and _Kelsey_. In the hallway. Toge -' She gasped, and looked at her plate, her shoulders shaking.

Glaring at her brother, Lily rubbed her shoulders, 'I know it's hard right now, 'Elle.' She whispered, 'But it'll get easier; I promise.'

Looking up, Rayelle wiped at her tears, 'How do you know?'

Lily frowned and looked at those around her. 'Al can't keep a relationship for nothing. And he's doing alright.'

'Hey!' Albus laid his fork down, to glare at his sister, 'Neither can you!'

'Sh! This isn't about me. It's about you.'

Laughing, Fred pulled the lettuce off his sandwich and threw it at Hugo, 'Technically. It's about Rayelle.' Earning a glare from the two Potters, 'What. . . oh. My bad.'

Rayelle laughed, and threw her arms around the boy, 'Oh you _dork!_' she cried, with a laugh, 'I love you!' Smiling through her tears, she looked at those around her, 'All of you!'

**Scorpious' POV**

Scorpious sat at the Slytherin table, chin in hand. He was playing with the food on his plate when someone sat next to him. Glancing up, he groaned when he saw Kelsey, 'What do you want?'

Pouting, Kelsey twirled her hair, 'Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?' she giggled.

Gritting his teeth, Scorpious glared at her, 'You are _not_ my girlfriend! You never will be!' He stood up, and after grabbing his bag, rushed from the Great Hall. Striding through the front doors, he sat off to the side of the entrance. With a sigh, he laid his head in his hands, _'What did you do?!'_ he asked himself.

**Rayelles POV**

Rayelle watched Kelsey sit next to Scorpious and start playing with her hair. Frowning, Rayelle picked up her goblet and looked at her cousins. Smiling to herself, she thought about how lucky she was. Even when she was in the worst of moods, they could always make her smile. Glancing back towards the Slytherin table, she saw Scorpious stand up, and rush from the hall. _'Why can't I bring myself to hate you?'_ Sighing, she looked up to find Lily staring at her. _You okay?_ she mouthed. Smiling slightly, Rayelle nodded.

**A/N: There you go! Hope it was okay! (:**


	22. I will pummel him!

**A/N: Thanks to those lovely, and thourghly awesome people who reviewed: twilightlover327, Blue Luver5000, jessashelby, && knightshadows! I hope this makes up for your wait. (: love youu!**

**Rayelles POV**

Yawning, Rayelle rolled over the following Tuesday, with a heavy head. Groaning, she swung her legs over her bed and crossed to the bathroom. With a flick of her wand, the shower started; and soon steam filled the room. Stretching the young woman jumped in the shower, and glared at the water, 'I hate mornings. This morning more than ever.' Rolling her eyes, she reached for her shampoo, 'Wahoo for Absolute Serenity.'

''Elle? Hurry up in there!' A voice called through the door, 'Uh. . . I don't know if you know, but you've been in there for at least twenty minutes.'

'Really?' Rayelle shook her head, and turned the water off. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped herself in it, and crossed to the dormitory, 'Sorry Jordan.'

'You're good. I just really have to pee.' Laughing, the shorter girl skipped towards the bathroom, 'You were only in there like, ten?'

Rayelle shook her head and pulled out her clothes and robe, before disappearing behind her bed curtains to change.

Rushing into the great hall, Rayelle skidded to a stop in front of Lorcan, and grinned, 'Hey, face!'

Looking up, the boy squinted at her, and marked his place in his book, 'Hey, firstie!'

'Really? I thought since Travis graduated, so did that name!' Rayelle rolled her eyes and laughed. Reaching for a piece of toast she asked, 'What do you think would happen if I skipped McGonagall's class?'

Sniffing his goblet, Lorcan looked at her, 'I don't know. Why would you?' After narrowing his eyes, he glared at the table across the room, ''Cause of Scorpious?'

'Hmm?' Rayelle bit into her eggs, and shook her head, 'No, of course not. I've just got a headache.'

With a sigh, the boy laid his hand on her, 'You know. I get it. Break ups suck. And you don't want to see him. But you can't just ditch that class.'

'But. . . why?' Toying with her lip, the girl looked over her shoulder at the blonde. He sat, with his head in his hands, nodding at something Zabini was saying.

'Do you plan on skipping it forever?'

'No! McGonagall would never allow it!'

Shaking his head, Lorcan grabbed a stack of toast, and pulled the girl up. 'Come on, firstie. We're going to be the first in the class room, that way you can decide who you sit by.'

Smiling, Rayelle hooked her arm through his, and giggled, 'Good call.' Looking at the Slytherin table, as she passed, she called out, 'Save you a seat, Lils?' When the red-head nodded the pair continued on their way.

Rayelle looked up from her text book just as someone sat down next to her. With a giggle, Lily stretched out her feet, 'I overheard Caydan giving Scorpious an earful during breakfast.' Lily looked at her cousin, her eyes twinkling, 'I tried to join in, but he wouldn't let me. Said he didn't want me sent to the Head Mistress' for fighting so early in the morning.' With a sigh, she cupped her chin, 'He really gets me!'

Giving a slight giggle, Rayelle rolled her eyes, 'Well, yeah. It's because you guys think alike. If there is a disagreement, make sure someone gets bloody.' Closing her book, Rayelle waved at Jordan, who had just entered the room. 'But I doubt that's going to help anything.' After shooting her cousin a quick look, she pulled her into a one armed hug, 'Thanks though!'

'Anytime, baby!' Laughing, Lily smiled as Hugo sat down next to her, 'You try living with Al, James _and_ Teddy and always thinking talking is the correct answer!'

With a laugh, Rayelle shook her head, 'I'm good on that! Thanks.' Glancing up, she saw Scorpious and Caydan enter the room, and bit her lip. When the blonde started walking towards her, she grabbed her bag, and placed it on the chair next to her, before turning towards Lily. 'So, what are you doing this weekend?'

Smiling, Lily opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Scorpious cut in, ''Elle? Is - uh - is that seat taken?'

Rayelle went all wide-eyed and looked at the chair next to her. Blinking her blue eyes, she frowned, 'Well. . . yeah. I'm saving it for. . .' She looked towards the door, just as Aiden walked in. 'Him! Aiden, I saved you a seat!' Pulling her bag off the chair, she smirked at Scorpious. 'Sorry, but I don't want to sit by a cheater.' Crossing her arms, she looked straight ahead.

Mumbling under her breath, 'You go girl!' Lily smirked at the blonde, before sending a wink at Caydan.

Grinning, Caydan grabbed the blondes arm, 'C'mon mate. There are a few seats over by Al.'

x-X-x

'Now that you've all taken your seats, we can begin.' Professor McGonagall stood in front of the students with a small smile on her face, 'Firstly, I am going to go around and collect your homework.' She handed a stack of papers to Albus, 'Take one. And pass the others along.'

Rayelle handed in her homework, and accepted the stack of papers. Taking the one from the top, she passed the rest to Lily and started reading:

_Name:_

_Status:_

_Activities (list three.):_

Frowning, she looked at Lily. 'As soon as you have your sheet, go ahead and begin. Once you've finished, place your sheet face down on this stool.' As the class filled out their papers, McGonagall flipped through their homework, with a sigh, she looked at Albus, 'Mr. Potter. You didn't even bother to do more then write your name.'

Grinning, Albus looked at her, a lock of hair falling in his eyes, 'I did though ma'am. I've used _invisible ink!_'

'Really?' Walking towards the boy, she raised a brow, 'And when I check this, and you've really just ignored the assignment, you can spend this Saturday with me.'

'Uh. . .' Looking at his cousin, he grimaced, 'Profe -'

'Now. Let us check.' Pointing her wand at the parchment, she muttered, '_Revelio.'_ Looking at the sheet, she gave a small smile. 'Ten o'clock, Saturday morning, Mr. Potter.'

With a groan, Albus looked at her, 'Professor, we've Quidditch on Saturday.'

'And your point would be what?' When he didn't respond, she shook her head, 'It's a pity you are more like your grandfather then your father when it comes to your schooling.' Shaking her head, she continued to look at the papers.

Grinning at her cousin, Rayelle rolled her eyes, 'Did he really think he'd get away with it?'

'Uhm. . .' Lily looked up from her paper, 'I think so. When he tried in Potions, I guess Wertz laughed, and gave him five points for _creativity_.'

'Really?' Rayelle looked at the boy, and grinned.

Lily stood up, and nodded towards the stool, 'Want me to take yours up?' When Rayelle handed it to her, she grinned and walked away. Winking at Zabini, she dropped a piece of paper by the stool.

She sat, and watched the Italian boy cross to the stool and drop off his paper. Bending down to re-tie his shoe, he picked up the note and sat back down. Giggling, Rayelle looked at her cousin, 'Really?'

'What?' Lily grinned, and blushed, 'It's funner this way.'

'Lil's, funner isn't a word.' Rayelle laughed and looked at the boy, who was blushing, '_What did you say?!_'

'I just told him, he was looking very. . . cute today.'

'Uh-huh. Sure, that's what it says.' Laughing, she looked at him again. Rayelle watched him smile at Lily, and felt a pang in her chest. Looking at the blonde next to him, she saw Scorpious staring at her. He mouthed, _I'm sorry_. Sending a glare at him, she focused on McGonagall, who was just clearing her throat.

'Okay. I'm going to read you the activities first, then status, then name.' She looked around the room, and said, 'After I read the activities I want you to guess who it is. If no one can figure it out, I'll read the status. And so forth. Let's begin. Oh, really?' With a sigh, she began, 'Activities: Boys. Shopping. Watching muggle movies.' Shaking her head, McGonagall looked at them, 'Who is this?'

Smirking, Rayelle called out, 'I bet that would be Rouge. I mean the first activity listed, _boys._'

'What is _that_ supposed to mean, Dursley?'

Crossing her legs, Rayelle sneered at her, 'If you learn to expand your mind for a moment, you'll know I'm calling you a -' Lily clapped her hand over her mouth.

'Girls! Five points from both of you.' Rubbing her eyes, McGonagall sighed, 'But yes, It's Kelsey. Next: Quidditch. Pranks. And Wizards Chess.'

Laughing, Aiden looked at Hugo, 'I'm betting Weasley!'

'Which one, Mr. Finnigan?'

'Huh?' Looking up, the boy laughed, 'Oh yeah. There are a bunch of you! I say. . . Hugo!'

Sliding down his seat, Hugo blushed, 'If I knew she was reading them out loud, I wouldn't have said that lame of stuff.' he muttered, causing the girls to laugh.

'Next. Quidditch. Futball. IceCream.' Looking up, she gave a slight chuckle, 'Really? IceCream?'

'Uh. . .' Lily looked around the room, but focused on Alfie with a raised brow. He shook his head, and she shrugged.

'Nobody? Okay. Status: PureBlood.'

Chad Andrews looked around, and grinned at Albus, 'Yo! Potter, you be my choice.'

Grinning, Albus winked at him, 'Awe, Chad! I'm flattered. But, nope!'

Looking at her hands, Rayelle said, 'Scorpious.'

'Right you are, Miss Dursley. Apparently Mr. Malfoy feels that eating IceCream is a proper activity.' Smiling, she pulled out the next sheet.

Sitting next to Lorcan in the common room, later that night, Rayelle smiled. 'Thanks.'

'Welcome!' Looking at her, he grinned, 'What am I welcoming you for?' he asked, a smile on his face.

'For making me go to class today. It wasn't that bad. Plus I almost got to call Rouge, a you-know-what!' She giggled, and looked at him.

Rolling his eyes, 'You also got five points taken from the house.'

'Eh. . . we'll earn them back quickly. It's still early in the year!'

'I suppose. Plus you earned that remark!' Smirking, Lorcan stretched, 'It wasn't very lady like. What would your father think?'

'Ha! I'm not worried about him, as much as his mum!' She laughed and looked at the window just as Olive was landing. Crossing, she let her in, and watched as she flew back out. She shrugged at her friend, and opened the letter:

_Rayelle Nicole!  
Why did I have to hear from Harry that you and Scorpious broke up? And that it was because he cheated on you with that Rouge girl? Do you not think I'd like to know this? And just so you know, I am going to pummel him! So hard! I will make . . . dragons look tame! Cheat on my daughter! I'll show him!  
You deserve better, dear! I also received a floo call from your Head Mistress. You called her a WHAT? During class? I am disappointed in you, young lady. You know better.  
We will talk more over Christmas!  
I love you.  
-Dad._

Sighing, Rayelle looked at her friend, and shrugged. 'Harry told my dad about the break up.'

'How was his reaction?'

'Oh you know. He wants to pummel him!' Looking at the boy, the two broke into a fit of laughter.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Crappy ending. But, eh... SORRY! Hope you guys liked it!  
Sorry it was soo short! :p (heart!)**


	23. I wish I could

**A/N: Once again, let me apologize for the how long it's been since I updated. I hope that because it's long, and a bunch of stuff happens, you'll forgive me? **** please?!**

**Thanks to all you wonderful people who left reviews: KC2016, jessashelby, MaraudersKnight, Blue Luver5000, psyclass2012 && twilightlover427.**

**To PSYCLASS2012: HAPPY BIRTHDAYY! 3 (:**

* * *

Rayelle slowly made her way up to her dormitory, after classes the next day. Toeing off her shoes, she collapsed on her bed with a sigh. She had just closed her eyes when she felt someone pinching her toe, 'C'mon, 'Elle. Wake up!'

Rayelle opened an eye, and tried to send a glare at Jordan, 'But. . . I don't wanna. My bed likes me, and I like it.' Yawning she sat up, and grinned, 'Why'd you wake me?'

Laughing, Jordan pulled her hair into a ponytail on top of her head. Grinning at her friend, she said, 'Dinner time; unless you plan on waiting till breakfast to eat?'

Stretching, Rayelle laughed, 'I hate when the choices in my life are food, or sleep. How's that fair to anyone?'

Shaking her head, Jordan linked their arms, and patted Rayelle's hand, 'I understand, it's difficult; but sometimes, you've just got to make difficult choices.'

Lorcan stood at the bottom of the stairs watching a group of fifth years across the room when they came down. At the sound of their voices, he turned and grinned, 'and what difficult choices are you facing right now?' he asked, laughing.

Rayelle grinned, 'Weather food or sleep is more important.'

'And your decision…?'

'I'm out of bed aren't I?' Rayelle giggled, and walked towards the exit, 'Hmm… I hope there's pudding.' The trio had made it about half-way down the stairs when they saw Scorpious sitting on the stairs. 'What are you doing?' Rayelle quietly asked.

Jumping to his feet, Scorpious looked up at her with a frown. 'I was coming to see you, to talk to you.'

'What happened; did you just get to lazy to keep walking all the way up?'

Shaking his head, Scorpious tucked his fingers into his pockets and gave a small smile. 'No. I got up there, knocked, and didn't know the answer to the riddle.' He shrugged, and looked at his ex-girlfriend, 'I felt like a creep just standing out there waiting for you to come out.'

Jordan stepped forward, and tossing her hair over her shoulder she glared at him, 'Well good. Get used to the feeling; cause I'm pretty sure cheating on your girlfriend makes you a creep.'

Scorpious looked at her, and shook his head. 'You don't know what you're talking about.' Taking a deep breath, he looked back at Rayelle. Taking a step towards her, he said, ''Elle, can we talk? Please?'

Biting her lip; Rayelle shook her head. 'I don't think that'd be a good idea right now.' She ran a hand through her hair, opened her mouth just to shake her head and start walking away.

Scorpious stood back and watched the trio walk down the stairs. 'Damn it!' Scorpious cried and hit the wall next to him. Running his hand through his hair, he slowly sat down. Cradling his face in his hands, he sighed.

* * *

''Elle, you can't talk to him.' Jordan said, dishing up a bowl of beef stew.

'Why can't I talk to him?' Rayelle asked, playing with her silverware. 'I mean, if nothing else, I'll find out why he did what he did?'

'Because it's just… the rule of break-ups; you've got to stand strong, damn it.' She cried, slamming her hand on the table. 'He did what he did cause he's a slimy git.' Jordan said, with a frown. 'Besides, how are you going to be able to believe what he says anyways?' She asked, eyebrows raised.

Rayelle worried her bottom lip, and shrugged. 'I don't know. He's never lied to me before.'

'Not that you know of.' Jordan said; pointing with her spoon. 'He might just be a really good liar. And he could have been lying for as long as you've known him. Is his name even Scorpious? Is there proof? How do you know he's not some … some alien? From like, a different planet or something like that? I mean have you seen his hair? No way is it possible for a human to have hair that… blonde!'

Rayelle blinked at her friend, and grinned. 'You're crazy; you know this right?'

'Eh… so I've been told.' Jordan shrugged and filled her cup.

Rayelle glanced at the Slytherin table just as Scorpious was sitting down. Quickly, she averted her gaze before it collided with his. Glancing down, she raised her eyebrows at Lily and bit her lip. Getting the message, Lily leaned into Caydan, and whispered something before standing up, and quickly crossing the Great Hall. Sitting down across from her cousin, 'What's up?' she asked, stealing a piece of her chicken.

'What are you doing after dinner?' Rayelle asked.

'Hmm… most likely gonna go down by the lake for a bit before curfew.' Looking over her shoulder, Lily glanced back at her table. 'You wanna go with?'

'Yeah, I need some BFF time.' Playing with her hair, Rayelle nodded at Caydan, 'Uh… can it just be us though. No Zabini?'

'Gotcha, dear!' Lily grinned and stood up. Just come get me when you're ready to go. 'Kay?'

Nodding Rayelle smiled, 'Sounds like a plan.'

x-X-x

Leaning around his friend, Scorpious looked at the red head who just sat back down, 'Please Lily. Just try to convince her to talk to me?'

Closing her eyes, Lily took a deep breath. 'Scorp? Let me tell you how this is going to work. You sir, are going to stop asking me to do stuff for you. At least until a day passes when Rayelle doesn't get that sad look in her eyes.' Looking at the boy, she frowned, 'And I just think you should know, that might be awhile.' With a shake of her head, she picked up her goblet, 'You know what, for the foreseeable future, you should probably just not talk to me.'

Snorting, the blonde shook his head, 'And how well do you expect that to work out? Considering you're dating my best friend?'

Lily looked at him and blinked, 'Where would you get an idea like that' Looking at the Italian boy next to her, Lily frowned, 'We're not dating.' She pointed out.

'Well… no. Not yet.' Caydan set his fork down, and grinned, 'I figure that's just cause I haven't asked you yet.'

'Oh.' Lily scrunched her nose, and looked at the table. Biting her lip, she glanced back up at him, 'Um… are you gonna ask me?'

Grinning, Zabini looked at her. 'Yup, just not right now.' When she raised her brows, he shrugged and picked up his fork, 'To many people.'

'To… many…?!' Lily giggled, and pushed her plate away. 'Okay. Well… I'll see you later.' She said to Zabini, scooping her bag up, she shot a glare at Scorpious before crossing the hall again. Stopping at the Ravenclaw table, she rose her eyebrows at her cousin, 'You done abusing that chicken?'

'Huh?' Glancing down, Rayelle sighed. 'Sorry chicken. Didn't mean to rip you up, and not eat you.' She stood, and shrugged. 'Oh well. Ready?' she asked her cousin.

Shaking her head, Lily grabbed a sandwich and an apple. Holding them out to Rayelle, she grinned, 'I'm still shocked that we need to force you to eat. I mean, growing up you and Hugo would always be neck-n-neck.' She giggled.

Grinning, Rayelle linked arms with her, and looked at the apple, 'I was delicate about it though, right?' she asked, before taking a bite.

'Eh… nope. Not really.' Lily giggled. The pair slowly made their way towards the lake, 'So what's up dear?'

Sighing, Rayelle sat down, and started pulling at the grass, 'On our way down to dinner, me, Lorcan, and Jordan ran into Scorpious.'

Sitting next to the darker haired girl, Lily frowned, 'How'd that go?'

'Oh you know.' Rayelle looked out towards the lake, and sighed, 'Jordan told him he was a creep.'

'Hmm.' Lily looked at her cousin, a thoughtful look on her face. 'Nobody knows why he did it though. Unless, has he said anything to you about it?'

Shaking her head, Rayelle ran a hand through her hair, 'No. All he's said, well more it was more of a request really, was that I give him a chance to explain.'

'Are you gonna?'

'I'm not sure yet. I want to know why he did it. But,' looking at her cousin she shrugged, 'How am I supposed to know whether he's lying or not.' She rolled her eyes, 'Jordan says there is a chance that he is such a good lair that he… I don't even know,' giggling, Rayelle grinned, 'I kind of got confused. Something about Scorp being an alien because of his hair?'

Laughing, Lily tossed her head back, 'That doesn't even make sense. Oh my Merlin. I need to hang with that girl more often.' Shaking her head, Lily said, 'I think… you can trust him. I can't see him being a liar.'

'Yeah; but up until recently, I never saw him being a cheater either.' Rayelle pointed out.

'True.' Lily bit her lip, and shrugged. 'It's up to you dear. Just… trust your instinct. 'Cause out of all of us, you know him the best.'

Nodding, Rayelle sighed, 'I've got a plan!' She said with a small smile; when all her cousin did was raise a brow, she giggled, 'You have any truth serum?'

Grinning Lily shook her head, 'Just ran out this morning.' She laughed, 'Sorry!'

'That's probably for the best anyways.' Rayelle said with a shrug. Stretching out, Rayelle looked at her friend, 'What's new with you?' she asked, 'I feel as though with all this break-up stuff, I've been slacking on my half of the BFF thing.'

Stretching out next to her, Lily shrugged. 'Nothing much really.' She bit her lip, and looked at her cousin, 'Caydan said he's planning on asking me out!'

Grinning Rayelle laughed, 'Why didn't he just ask you out instead of telling you he was planning on doing it.'

'Because; it was during dinner, and he's was like: 'Yeah. I'm gonna. Just not now, too many people.'

Rayelle giggled, and sat up, 'Awe. That's cute though!'

'I know, I jus-' Lily was interrupted by the clanging of the school bell, signaling curfew in five minutes. The girls jumped up, and raced up to the castle laughing.

* * *

The next afternoon, Rayelle sat with her head in her hands in the back of the History of Magic classroom. Professor Binns was at the front of the room reading about something or another. But Rayelle wasn't paying attention; she sat in the back of the room staring out the window. She had run into Scorpious before breakfast that morning and had agreed to meet him in the library after classes ended. Which was in, she stole a look at the clock above the door, in twenty minutes. Sighing she turned back to the window. Biting her lip, she thought back to the date they had over the summer, when he first told her he loved her. She felt her eyes tear up, and took a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, she looked at the clock again. Had only three minutes really passed?

Rolling her eyes, she focused in on Binns, '… and I want all three feet by the beginning of next class.' Groaning, she kicked Jordan's chair. Leaning forward, she whispered, 'What are we writing three feet on?'

Giggling, Jordan turned around and shrugged. 'No clue. I forgot to pay attention.' She said with a grin.

With another groan, Rayelle laughed, 'You know, we really need to make a schedule on who can zone-out in this class!'

x-X-x

Taking a deep breath, Rayelle pushed the doors to the Library open, and stepped inside. Standing in the doorway, she took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. As soon as they did, she zeroed in on Scorpious. He sat toward the back of the room, head resting in the palm of one hand while the other scribbled on a piece of parchment. As soon as she started towards him, he glanced up and gave her a small smile. When she was close enough, he stood, and looked at her, 'hey.'

'Hi.' Fingering the strap of her bag, Rayelle blew her bangs out of her eyes, and sat. 'What did you wanna talk about?' She asked, shrugging out of her cardigan.

'I -' clearing his throat, Scorpious blew out a breath. 'I wanted to explain what you saw that night.'

'I know what I saw.' Rayelle snapped. 'I saw that slu -' blowing out a breath, she frowned, 'I saw you and Kelsey... kissing.' Biting her lip, Rayelle looked at the table and traced the initials R.W + L.B that had been etched into the top.

'That's not what happened!' Scorpious exclaimed. When Rayelle looked at him, he coughed, 'Okay. That is what happened. But.. you don't know the whole thing.'

Looking at him, Rayelle sighed. 'Scorpious, I really don't care about what foreplay, or whatever, led up to you and hers make-out session.'

''Elle, it's not like that.' Running his hands down his face, Scorpious groaned, 'Damn it! Okay, listen. I was coming up from the dungeons, and ran into Roxy in the Entrance Hall. She told me you and Lily were up here, so I came up looking for you. But before I found you, I ran into Kelsey.' He shoved his hand through his hair, and looked at the girl across from him. She sat, eyes guarded, and arms crossed; listening. 'Anyways, so she was upset, and I was friends with her, and I'm not about to walk away from a friend when they're upset!'

'And then what happened? You stopped to talk and she started kissing you?' Rayelle asked, in a calm voice.

'Exactly.' Scorpious looked at her with sad eyes. 'Rayelle. I love you.' He shook his head, 'I promise I pushed her away as soon as it started.'

Closing her eyes, Rayelle sighed. 'Scorp, I want to believe you, I really do.' She met his gaze and let a tear fall. Wiping it away, she stood, and smiled sadly at him. 'But how am I supposed to believe you?'

''Elle. Please.' Scorpious reached out and grabbed her wrist, 'I swear to you…' He brought his hand up, and cupped her cheek. 'I love you.'

Closing her eyes, Rayelle sighed, 'Good-bye Scorpious.' She opened her eyes and stepped back. She picked up her bag, and cardigan, and left the library without looking back. Because she knew that if she looked back, she would turn around, and forgive him. But she couldn't. _Once a cheater, always a cheater_; that's what Jordan said when they parted earlier. And that's what she repeated in her head now.

* * *

Scorpious sat on his bed, twirling his wand between his fingers when Caydan walked in. 'Oi! What are you doing?'

'Attempting to be depressed, and lonely. Do you mind?' Scorpious asked, without looking up.

'Nope. Not at all.' Caydan grinned, and leaned against the post of his best friends bed. 'How'd the 'talk' go?'

Shrugging, Scorpious dropped his wand, 'Not well. She still hates me.' He looked at his friend, and grimaced, 'I don't know how to prove to her that it's a misunderstanding.'

'Well… you did kiss another girl. No doubt about that.' Caydan said; throwing up his hands when Scorpious glared at him. 'I'm just stating the facts.' He cracked his knuckles and continued, 'did you tell her how it started cause Kelsey was crying?'

'I don't think it would have mattered; she's never liked Kelsey. I remember the day we met the girl, 'Elle was distant towards her. She just… didn't trust her.'

'Which is saying something; if you stop and think about it.' Caydan said, sitting down on the bed. 'Rayelle, is probably one of the most trusting people I know.'

'I know.' Sighing, Scorpious shook his head. 'I just don't know how else to convince her.'

'Maybe… and don't go all hostile on me. But maybe you guys just aren't meant to be together, forever.' Caydan said.

'No. We are.' Scorpious frowned, and looked at his friend, 'I just… know we are.' He rubbed his chest, and gave a wry smile, 'Dude. When I think about my future, the only thing I see is her. I don't care where I live, or what I do; as long as she's there with me.'

Rubbing his nose, Caydan cleared his throat, 'Yeah; as sweet as that was… maybe you should be telling 'Elle that instead of me.'

'When am I supposed to do that? She won't even talk to me' Scorpious stood up and started pacing. 'Dude, help me think of something!'

* * *

_Daddy,  
Sorry I didn't tell you about me and Scorpious. I just didn't want Big-D coming to Hogwarts. You don't have to go all Dragon tough! Thanks though. But, I'm okay. I've got awesome friends and they've got my back. About the remark I made in Absolute Serenity… sorry! Couldn't help it. She was just sitting there, looking all… hussy-ish! And just saying, I didn't even say it. Lily stopped me before I could!  
I miss you, and can't wait for Christmas break. Are we staying home, or going to Uncle Harry's? Just wondering.  
How is grandma doing? Give her love from me next time you see/talk to her!  
Sorry this isn't the longest letter; I'm just not in a writing kinda mood today.  
I love you,  
Rayelle._

'Rayelle?' Jordan popped her head into the room and grinned, 'I'm headed to Hagrids. Want to come along?'

Shaking her head, Rayelle smiled. 'Not this time. But hey! Will you give this letter to Melly? Tell her it's for my dad.'

'Sure can!' Jordan skipped to her, and smiled.

'Thanks.' Rayelle said. She waited for the door to close, before climbing under the covers, and pulling her curtains closed. She took a deep breath, and sighed. Sniffling to herself, 'I think I'm just gonna move to the mountains, and become a hermit.' She said, as the first tear fell, 'At least that way, I won't be able to meet any cute boys; much less fall in love with them.'


	24. Draco Malfoy

**A/N: I'm soo happy you guys didn't forget about this story! I understand it's been forever; sorry! But I'm now back on track, soo there will be new chapters posted regularly! **

**Thanks to: jessashelby, twilightlover427, && Bluue luver5000.**

**!WARNING!  
Draco tells his story in this chapter. It's not that graphic; but he talks about what Voldemort would make him do… so if you don't want to read about torture, skip this one.**

* * *

Giggling, Rayelle looked at the girl sitting across from her, and rolled her eyes, 'Um, I'm aware that the Hogsmead trip tomorrow is the first one of the year; I'm just not interested in going.'

'But… why?' Jordan frowned, 'Are you really going to make me go all by myself?'

Laughing, Rayelle scooped her hair into a ponytail, and crossed her legs, 'So… you don't have a date with Chad?'

'Oh, crap. I forgot.' Jumping up, the pretty blonde started worrying her lip, 'that's in like… twelve hours and I have no idea what to wear.' With that, Jordan ran across the common room, towards the stairs.

Laughing, Rayelle pulled her History of Magic book closer, and started reading.

x-X-x

Clapping his hands together, Scorpious looked at his two best friends, 'What do you think, good plan?'

Exchanging a look with the Italian kid next to him, Albus cleared his throat, 'Uh… Scorp? That's an excellent plan, but…'

'But, what?' The blonde asked, reaching for his wand.

'Dude. Do you know how to… 'extract' a memory?' Caydan asked.

'Well… no.' Running a hand through his hair, Scorpious frowned. 'But we are in a library, eh?' Grinning he looked at the two.

'No.' Standing up Caydan shook his head. 'I am not about to spend a Friday night browsing for a spell.' Picking up his bag, he said, 'sorry mate, but there's a cute red-head sitting in the dungeons that is waiting for me.'

Groaning, Albus held his stomach, 'Why do I feel like you're referring to Lil's?'

'See ya boys.' With a quick grin; he walked away.

Looking at his friend, Scorpious gave a small smile, 'You in?'

Sighing, Al ran a hand through his hair, 'I'm in.'

* * *

The following Tuesday morning, had sixteen year-old Rayelle Dursley rushing too class. Sliding into the seat next to Lily, she groaned, 'Where's McGonagall?'

'Hmm…?' Turning away from her boyfriend, the red head smiled at her best friend, 'Don't know. Why do you look so tired, 'Elle?'

Closing her eyes, Rayelle let her head fall back, 'I was up till well past midnight working on that essay for Binns. And just was late getting up, so I haven't eaten either.'

With a laugh, Lily looked at Caydan, 'So be nice. A hungry Rayelle, is a mean Rayelle.'

'Really?' Laughing, the darker boy grinned at her, 'I think I have an apple in my bag. It might be a bit brui - '

'Give me!' Rayelles eyes opened, and she laughed. After eating half the apple, she sighed, 'You know. I think I may be over Scorpious.'

'Oh yeah?' Lily raised a brow at her cousin, 'Why do you say that?'

'No real reason.' Looking at her nails, she mumbled, 'Aiden asked me out last night.'

'No! You're not going to use,' Lily lowered her voice, and looked around, 'Aiden Finnegan to make Scorpious jealous.'

'I –'

'Save it. No.'

With a sigh, Rayelle glared at her, and then glanced at the door to see McGonagall walk in with a tall blonde. His silver eyes took in the room, and he nodded at Rayelle and Caydan before walking to the center of the room. 'Class, if I can have your attention.' After everyone quieted down, their professor gave a small smile. 'Thank you. This here is Mister Draco Malfoy. And he will be giving his story today. Please save your questions until the end.

x-X-x

**Scorpious' POV**

Looking up towards the ceiling, Scorpious groaned, and looked at Albus, 'I forgot he was coming in today.' He said under his breath.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Albus looked at him, 'So?'

'He wants to 'talk' before he leaves.'

'Doesn't sound good, about what?'

'I'm not sure; I think the whole thing that happened with Ray –'

'When you're done talking Scorp, let me know.' His father looked at him with a raised brow. When Scorpious didn't say anything, he smiled, 'Can I begin?' Clapping his hands together, Draco looked at the class. 'Okay. My story starts before many others. It starts before I was born actually.

'You see my father, Luscious, was a Death Eater during the first war. Before I was born. My mother never got marked. She didn't… agree with Voldemorts ideals. But she loved my father, and her sister, Bellatrix, who was also a Death Eater, so she tolerated him. I was born… a year and a half before Voldemort fell. I don't remember him, but from what I was told growing up, he was very 'pleased' with my birth.' Rolling his eyes, Draco shook his head, 'From what I gathered he was excited about having a group of wizards and witches to 'mold' from such an early age.'

Walking around, he shrugged, 'After we, that's to say myself, and a few other babies, started walking, he lost his interest with us. Apparently, we were noisy.' He grinned, and shrugged, 'So I didn't really see much of him when I was that young. Doubt I'd remember if I did anyways.'

Sitting in an empty chair, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. 'When I started school here, my father was very… adamant that I was to be placed in Slytherin. _'Imagine being placed in any other house._ He once said; _how would I show my face?_' He grinned when Alfie Thomas laughed, 'I know. Crazy, right? I started my schooling thinking the Snakes were the best; and couldn't be bothered with anybody who didn't wear that green and silver.'

Scorpious looked at his father; and frowned. Glancing over, he saw Rayelle looking at him. When she didn't immediately turn away, he gave a small smile; which caused her to frown. Shaking his head, he once again focused on what his dad was saying:

' – my way to pick on her specifically. I grew up hearing how being muggle-born was an abomination, so it was second nature to me. Then I realized she was smarter than me, my father soon found out, and was outraged. _How can one of those being passing you Draco?_ He would constantly ask.' Running a hand through his hair, he frowned and shrugged, 'Then to top it off she was part of the Golden Trio.' He smiled at Rose, and Hugo, and shook his head, 'In my head, she had it all coming.'

Narrowing her eyes, Rose pursed her lips, 'What was up with all the bushy-haired comments?'

Laughing Draco shook his head again, 'I was thirteen. What do you want from me?' He grinned, 'I got off track. Uh… yeah. So I was raised thinking I was better then everyone, not just muggle-borns. When I was fourteen, Voldemort came back.' Looking at the ground he frowned, 'I was excited. I couldn't wait to hear what all he had planned. I wasn't even permitted to meet him for another year. My mother forbid it; said I wasn't ready. I'm grateful for that now, not back then though. All my father's friends would come by the manor and taunt me about how my mummy wouldn't allow me to play with the big boys.' Running a hand down his face he looked up, 'The first time I met him, he made me torture three muggles. Not a single one of them were any older then I was. Afterwards; when I got back to my room, after I threw up, I cried myself to sleep. The youngest one couldn't have been more than ten.

'Needless to say the… glamour,' Draco shook his head, and frowned at his son. He had never gone this far into his past with the boy. He didn't want him thinking less of him. He watched his son frown, and sighed, 'that was Voldemort wore off quickly. The second time I met him, was a few weeks after summer holiday had started after my fifth year. There was this meeting; he apparently had a mission for me.' Draco glanced, at his son again, and met his silver eyes, 'he wanted me to kill Dumbledore. It was… a payback of sorts.'

Looking away, he stood and started pacing. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he looked at McGonagall who had tears in her eyes. Realizing, he never talked to her about this; he took a deep breath, and continued. 'Right before the start of summer, Harry Potter and his gang of misfits,' he grinned at Lily, 'sorry. Old habit.'

Lily shrugged, and linked her hand with Caydan's. 'Anyways; they broke into the Ministry of Magic and stole a prophecy. Something that Voldemort needed. My father and a few select others were to go capture, or kill, Potter and his friends. When they failed, for the prophecy was destroyed; Voldemort felt it was time for payback on the Malfoys. So he assigned this task to me.

'I remember feeling so… hopeless. How was I supposed to kill Dumbledore? This brilliant wizard. I'm not going to lie and say I respected him, because I didn't. Not until later did I realize what type of person he truly was. I looked at my mother right after Voldemort had said this; and she looked at me.' Draco stopped pacing, and looked out the window, 'She stood up, and told him… she told him not to use me as a pawn. I wasn't even marked at that point. He couldn't give me tasks, she said.' Looking back at his old professor, he met her gaze, 'so he tortured her. Used the Cruciatus Curse on her. How dare she stand up and tell him what to do? He was… _very_ displeased. Twenty minutes he pointed his wand at her.' Looking at his son, he saw tears in the boys eyes, 'I stood there, like a coward, and let him torture my mother. I didn't know what to do. I stood back, and let silent tears race down my cheeks while he laughed.'

Looking away from his son, Draco ran his hands through his hair, 'He didn't stop until I told him I'd do it. I had to; he wasn't going to stop until I agreed. At that point in my life, my mother was the only person I loved. She was everything to me. After he stopped, he looked at me and gave me the coldest smile I've ever seen and laughed. He said if I back out, that I should just consider my mother dead.'

Scorpious looked at the man standing in front of him, a man that he grew up admiring, with disgust. He knew his father had to do things he regretted; but he tortured muggles? Children at that? Leaning back in his seat, he tapped his fingers on his legs, and looked at Rayelle. She had tears in her eyes, and was looking at his father. He watched her cover her mouth, and looked back at his father, ' – I had no idea what I was doing. And professor Snape, kept trying to help. In my heart, I knew he was really trying to help, but in my head all I could see was Voldemort torturing my mother. How was I to know if I accepted his help, that he, Voldemort, wouldn't do it again? I was so messed up that year. I became friends with Myrtle. The ghost who haunts the girls lavatory. She became a friend that year; she listened, and didn't judge me. I can't even count how many times I cried in front of her.' Running a hand over his face, Draco rolled his shoulders, and cracked his knuckles. 'It was her idea to try and fix this old vanishing cabinet that was in the room of requirements.'

Sitting back down, he looked at his hands, 'after months are working on it, I finally got it to work. Once I realized it was functional, I stepped into it. Imagine my surprise when I stepped out, I was in Borgin & Burkes! Once there, I floo'd to the manor, by that point it was headquarters for the Death Eaters, and went to find my aunt. I knew she'd help me figure out what to do without telling Voldemort. At least I hoped her loyalties lied more with her family, then him.' Shrugging, he looked at Rayelle, then Lily. Letting his gaze rest on each student in the room he frowned, realizing that most their parents were students when this happened, he shuddered.

Licking his lips, he frowned, 'the plan was set. The owner of the Three Broomsticks was already under the Imperious curse and told me when Dumbledore had left the castle, I knew that night everything was gonna happen. I let the Death Eaters in the castle. My aunt cast Morsmordre above the castle, and we waited for him to return. I sat in his office waiting. Then was told he was returning on broom; and raced to the Astronomy tower.' Standing up again, he resumed his pacing. 'Once I got there, I saw this old man standing there. He didn't look big and powerful. I remember his hunched shoulders, and thinking he looked so… frail, weak. Tired. I was so scared. Then he spoke to me. He knew I was there to kill him, and still he tried to offer me and my family protection. I – I disarmed him; but couldn't do it. I was seriously considering his offer; a way to get away from Voldemort. A way to keep my mother safe and I wouldn't have to kill this man. But then I heard people running up the stairs. I heard my aunts laughter float towards me, and knew it was over.'

Once again looking out the window, Draco sighed, 'They threw taunts at him. Played with him, if you will. Then Snape came up. And Dumbledore looked at him. I can still hear him, all he said was, _Severus, please._ And it was over. I watched his body topple backwards, off the tower; and then we were running.' Sighing, Dracos tone leveled out, 'that night Voldemort showed me how displeased he was by my failure. Yes, Dumbledore was dead, but not by my hand. He let us live, but barely. I found out what it was like to be used as a toy to the Dark Lord.' With a look of disgust, he turned on his heel and started pacing again. 'He left my mother alone though. He was too focused on me. He didn't stop until I was unconscious.'

Shuddering, Draco looked at those around him, 'after that night, we, the Malfoys, pretty much became prisoners in our own home. My father failed him, and so had I.' Draco looked at his son, and shook his head, 'When I was home for Easter, my seventh year, Potter, Weasley and Granger came… for a visit. A group of Snatchers found them. Something was wrong with Potters face though, a Stinging Jinx, if I remember correct. My aunt wanted me to identify him before they called for Voldemort. If you knew Potter, the hair, glasses, and scar give him away. But for some reason, I couldn't say yes. I just knew he was my last hope of saving my mum. Bellatrix sent him and Weasley to the basement; but kept Granger with us.'

Looking at Hugo and Rose, Draco shut his eyes, and took a deep breath, 'The group had the sword of Gryffindor with them. Which was supposed to be locked away in my aunts vault in Gringotts. Turns out one of Voldemorts horocruxes resided there, though she didn't know that's what it was; she just knew it belonged to Voldemort. And if it was missing, she was dead. She needed to know how they got the sword. She said they found it. But… Bellatrix wasn't happy with that answer. How did they supposedly find an object that was locked miles underground. Bellatrix decided to uh…' he looked at the two red heads, and frowned.

'We already know, Mr Malfoy.' Rose said softly, sadly. She looked at the man in front of her, and nodded for him to continue. Glancing up sharply, Scorpious looked at his father.

'She decided to torture it out of Herm – Granger. I stood in that room; watching a girl I'd known for practically half my life be placed under the Cruciatus Curse. I listened to her scream, and plead, and once again did nothing to help.' Shaking his head, he looked at his son, and frowned. 'Uh… that's the end for today. I'll also be here on Thursday, to talk about the final battle, and what life was like afterwards for a Death Eater.'

Standing Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, 'Are there any questions?'

'I have one.' Turning around, Draco took a deep breath and nodded at his son. 'Why? Why did you just stand there and watch Grandma, and Mrs. Weasley get tortured? What were you trying to prove when you were torturing those three muggles?' Scorpious shot out. Standing, he grabbed his bag, and shouldered it. Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head, 'Why am I just now hearing about all this?' he asked, before storming out of the classroom.

Clearing her throat again, McGonagall shook her head, 'Class dismissed.'

* * *

**Rayelle's POV**

Grabbing her bag, Rayelle bit her lip and chased after the blonde boy. 'Scorpious!' She cried out, watching him turn the corner at the end of the hall, 'Wait!' She ran after him, calling out his name. When she finally reached him, she touched his arm and watched him jump.

'What?' he asked, without looking her.

'Are.. are you okay?'

Gasping, Rayelle stepped towards him when he turned to look at her, tears in his eyes. Shaking his head, 'No.'

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I hope you guys liked it. This chapter if kind of my opinion on everything Draco went through. I don't want to see he was misunderstood in the books, but I kind of feel like there was more to his character, then what we knew. And so.. yeah that's what how I always imagined he felt, and whatnot. **

**-Lorrinda**


End file.
